Of Love And Hate
by Echidna Drake
Summary: Nachdem Hermine und Draco das Schuljahr sicher überstanden haben und mit ihrem Kind auf Malfoy Manor sind, glauben sie sich in trügerischem Frieden und bald muss Draco erfahren, dass die größten Schrecken sich im eigenen Kopf abspielen.
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel  
  
Hermine's Einladung  
  
  
  
Harry wachte auf. Die Schmerzen in seiner Narbe hatten ihn erneut aufgeweckt. Und immer hatte er den selben Traum, der ihn hochfahren lies: Voldemort's bleiches, konturloses Gesicht und dahinter Cedric's toten Körper. Harry war kein gewöhnlicher Junge. Nein, er war ein Zauberer und würde nach den Sommerferien sein fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts, der schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, antreten. Die Ursache für seine schlechten Träume war ein Erlebnis in seiner Kindheit, das ihn bisher jedes Schuljahr verfolgte hatte. Als er ein Jahr alt gewesen war, kam Lord Voldemort, dessen Namen in der Zaubererwelt nicht genannt wurde, in das Haus, welches Harry mit seinen Eltern , James und Lilly Potter, bewohnt hatte. Voldemort, der gefährlichste Schwarze Zauberer, tötete Harry's Eltern und richtete dann den Zauberstab gegen den kleinen Harry, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte der dunkle Lord ihn nicht töten und all seine macht fiel in sich zusammen. Schwer verwundet floh er. Harry hatte davon eine Narbe getragen und musste fortan bei seinen noch lebenden Verwandten, den Dursleys leben. Diese verabscheuten alles, was nicht normal war und Harry war ganz und gar nicht normal. An seinem elften Geburtstag hatte Harry dann einen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen herausgefunden, was ihm die Dursleys verschwiegen hatten, nämlich dass er einer der bekanntesten Zauberer der Welt war. Der Junge, der lebt, der Junge, der den dunklen Lord besiegte, der Junge mit der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn, den jeder kennt. Im Laufe der ersten beiden Schuljahre, hatte Harry sich dann immer wieder Voldemort entgegenstellen müssen, doch mit Hilfe seiner besten Freunde Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger, hatte Harry ihn abermals besiegt. Doch in Harry's viertem Schuljahr war Lord Voldemort mit Hilfe seiner Diener wieder auferstanden, hatte Harry in eine Falle gelockt, bei der Cedric, der durch Zufall mit Harry in die Falle tappte, sein Leben lassen musste. Harry konnte dem eigenen Tod nur knapp entkommen. Doch er war immer noch in größter Gefahr, denn der Dunkle Lord wollte Rache und zusammen mit seinen treuen Anhängern, den Todessern, würde er seine alte Macht und vielleicht sogar noch mehr wieder bekommen. Harry ordnete seine Gedanken und beschloss, frühstücken zu gehen. Nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr, schlug er sich das allerdings wieder aus dem Kopf, denn es war erst drei Uhr früh. Trotzdem stand er auf und ging herunter in die Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Harry nahm das Getränk mit in sein Zimmer, da er die Dursleys nicht wecken wollte, die ihm die Hölle heiß machen würden. Schläfrig öffnete er die Tür- und lies fast das Glas fallen, als er eine grotesk verzerrte Kreatur an dem geschlossenen Fenster sah! Bei näherem Betrachten merkte Harry, dass das keine Kreatur war, sondern eine ihm unbekannte Eule. Er öffnete dem Tier und nahm den Brief an seinem Bein ab. Unter Zauberern war diese Art der Post üblich, also wunderte Harry sich nicht. Er entfaltete den Brief und machte große Augen, als er bemerkte, dass er von Hermine war, die eigentlich keine Eule besaß, sondern einen großen roten Kater namens Krummbein.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lieber Harry! Du wirst dich sicher wundern eine Eule von mir zu bekommen. Meine Eltern meinten, es wäre an der Zeit, dass ich nicht mehr die Schuleulen nehme und eine eigene bekomme. Mein Dad gab ihr den Namen " Strawberry Peach", was so Viel heißt wie " Erdbeer-Pfirsich". Naja, den Namen hat er an seinem Geburtstag ausgesucht und er war etwas angetrunken, also.... Leider hört sie auf keinen anderen Name mehr, aber irgendwann werde ich mich schon daran gewöhnen. Meinem Dad ist es jetzt jedenfalls überaus peinlich! So, und jetzt zu etwas wichtigerem: Wie versprochen, lade ich dich, Ron und Draco ein, die Ferien bei mir zu verbringen.  
  
An dieser Stelle stutzte Harry. Warum lud sie Draco Malfoy ein, mit dem alle drei seit ihrer ersten Fahrt nach Hogwarts verfeindet waren. Draco, ein blasser, spitzgesichtiger Junge mit hellblondem Haar, war der Sohn von Lucius Und Narcissa Malfoy, einer reichen, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie, die Muggel und Muggelgeborene verabscheute ,angehörig. Lucius war außerdem einer der Todesser. Gespannt las Harry weiter.  
  
Ron hat schon zugesagt, er kommt morgen. Wenn du willst, können meine Eltern dich in zwei Tagen von den Dursleys abholen. Mein geliebter Draco wird vor dir abgeholt, du sitzt dann mit ihm im Auto. Amüsiert euch schön. Also, wenn du willst und kannst, dann schick mir so schnell wie möglich eine Eule. Deine Hermine PS: Das mit Malfoy war natürlich ein Scherz, wenn du verstehst...?!  
  
Solche Scherze war Harry von Hermine ganz und gar nicht gewohnt und wunderte sich. Er faltete den Brief wieder zusammen, holte sein eigenes Pergament und seine Feder aus einer Schublade und schrieb als Antwort er würde gerne kommen, aber sie solle ihn nie wieder so verschrecken. Draco Malfoy! Also wirklich, Hermine. Den fertigen Brief band Harry an das Bein der Eule mit dem seltsamen Namen und entlies sie wieder in die Morgendämmerung. Gähnend entschied er sich weiter zu schlafen.  
  
" Aufwachen, Cousin, wir fahren zu Tante Magda!"  
  
Harry fiel fast aus dem Bett, vor Schreck. Erst wurde er von seinem schrecklichen, fetten Cousin Dudley brutal geweckt und dann eröffnete der ihm auch noch , sie würden zu Tante Magda, der Schwester von Onkel Vernon, fahren. Magda hasste Harry. Und er hasste sie. Magda hatte eine Bulldoggen Zucht, jedes mal , wenn sie die Dursleys besuchte, brachte sie ihren Lieblingshund Ripper mit. Sie provozierte Harry am laufenden Band, während sie Dudley verwöhnte und ihm ständig sagte wie stolz sie auf ihn sei. Vor zwei Jahren war es Harry dann zu bunt geworden: er hatte Magda magisch aufgeblasen, wie einen Luftballon. Die war geflohen und die Leute vom Zauberei Ministerium hatten alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht und die Dursleys mit einem Vergessens- Zauber belegt. Harry stand auf , zog sich an und stürmte die Treppe runter. Unten, an der Treppe, erwartete ihn schon sein Onkel, Vernon Dursley. " Bist du fertig, Junge? Du hältst uns alle auf", begrüßte er Harry " Ich kann leider nicht mitkommen. Ich fahre zu einer Freundin", stellte er sich seinem Onkel entgegen. " Was?!" , rief dieser. " In diesem Haus gelten immer noch meine Regeln und ich sage, du kommst mit!" " Sollen sie mich etwa bei Tante Magda abholen?" sagte Harry versuchend, Vernon zu provozieren. Mühsam beherrschte Vernon sich. " Also gut", meinte er. " Du musst nicht mit, aber nur, damit Magda sich nicht mit dir herum ärgern muss!" Dabei wusste Vernon doch, wie gerne Magda sich mit Harry herum ärgern ärgerte. Harry sah das als einen Sieg und freute sich. " Aber", fügte sein Onkel noch hinzu. " Du musst heute abgeholt werden. Dich lasse ich nicht alleine in meinem Haus!" " Viel Spass bei Tante Magda!", rief Harry freudestrahlend und rannte die Treppe wieder hoch. Dort angekommen, sah er, dass seine Schneeeule Hedwig von ihrer nächtlichen Jagd zurück war, also schrieb er Hermine eine Nachricht, ob sie ihn schon heute abholen könnten und schickte Hedwig damit zu ihr. Noch am Vormittag wurde Harry von Hermine's Eltern abgeholt. 


	2. Damian Langer

2. Kapitel Damian Langer  
  
Nachdem Hermine Harry das Haus gezeigt hatte (es war größer und komfortabler als das der Dursleys) saßen die beiden mit Ron, der auch schon angekommen war, im Gästezimmer auf dem Bett. ,,Ich muss noch etwas für meine Eltern besorgen", meinte Hermine. ,,Wollt ihr mitkommen?" ,,Okay", willigten Harry und Ron ein, die nichts besseres zu tun hatten und sich ein bisschen in der Gegend umsehen wollten.  
  
Als sie den Supermarkt verließen, in dem Hermine einige Lebensmittel gekauft hatte, sahen sie einen Jungen auf sich zu kommen. Hermine stöhnte genervt. ,,Wer ist das?", fragte Ron. ,,Damian Langer", antwortete sie. ,,Der größte Angeber der Stadt. Schwer zu glauben, aber ich finde, er ist noch schlimmer als Malfoy. Und das heißt schon was." ,,Und was will er von uns?", wollte nun Harry von ihr wissen, als Damian immer näher kam. ,,Naja, der fragt mich ständig, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen will", sagte Hermine etwas verlegen. Ron's Gesichtsausdruck wurde sofort zu Stein. ,,Und was sagst, du, wenn er dich fragt?" ,,Ich lehne natürlich ab!", empörte sich Hermine. Damian hatte die drei inzwischen erreicht. ,,Hey, Hermine, gleich zwei auf einmal, wow!", sagte er in einem schleimigen Tonfall. Er sah eigentlich gar nicht schlecht aus, bemerkte Harry. Seine schwarzen Haare hatte er hoch gegelt und seine braungebrannte Haut passte sehr gut zu den gleichfarbigen Augen. ,,Was willst du, Damian?", meinte Hermine nur. ,,Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute mit zu Joe's Party kommst." Er lächelte sie an und zeigte dabei eine Reihe strahlend weißer, gerader zähne. ,,Deine Freunde hier können natürlich auch mitkommen", fügte er hinzu. ,,Nein, danke, kein Interesse", bedeutete Hermine ihm tonlos. ,,Hey, Herm. Als wir noch zusammen waren, hast du nicht so rumgezickt. Oder bist du etwa mit einem von diesen Losern zusammen?" Bevor Hermine antworten konnte rief Ron: ,,Du warst mit dem zusammen? Wann?" ,,In den letzten Sommerferien", meinte Damian an Hermines Stelle. ,,Aber dann wollte sie den Rest der Ferien bei diesem, wie heißt er, Ron Weasley, dem armen Schlucker, verbringen und hat Schluss gemacht. Aber ich werde sie schon zurück bekommen." ,,Ich bin Ron Weasley!" brüllte Ron. ,,Ah, dann muss diese Vogelscheuche neben dir, Harry Potter sein. Natürlich, gegen eine solche Berühmtheit kommt einer wie ich doch nicht an!" ,,Lasst uns gehen!", warf Hermine ein und drehte sich um. ,,Und? Was ist jetzt mit der Party?", sagte Damian. ,,Lass mich in Ruhe!", schrie Hermine. ,,Das wird dir noch leid tun!", rief er ihr hinterher. Auf dem Rückweg stritten sich Ron und Hermine heftig. Ron regte sich furchtbar, darüber auf, dass Hermine mit Damian zusammen gewesen war und ihnen nichts davon erzählt hatte. ,,Mit solchen Idioten bist du zusammen? Warum nicht gleich mit Malfoy!", fuhr er sie an. Hermine blieb ruhig. ,,Warum nicht? Ich habe schon länger ein Auge auf ihn geworfen. Er sieht gut aus, hat Geld und, na ja, dumm ist er auch nicht." ,,Du meinst, er sieht gut aus!", entsetzte sich Ron. ,,Da sieht damian noch besser aus", meinte Harry dazu. ,,Brad Pitt sieht gut aus. Gilderoy Lockhart sieht gut aus. Sogar ich sehe ganz gut aus. Aber doch nicht Malfoy!", schrie Ron. ,,Hat hier jemand von mir geredet?", ertönte eine bekannte, schnarrende Stimme. Sie fuhren herum. Hinter ihnen und mit seinem üblichen Grinsen, stand Draco Malfoy. Ron konnte es nicht fassen. ,,Oh nein! Nicht auch noch der! Es wird ja immer schlimmer!" ,,Weasley, ich kenne auch schöneres, als in dein hässliches Gesicht zu sehen, aber, beschwere ich mich? Ich war gerade bei deinen Eltern, Granger, nette Baby Fotos." Und damit drehte er sich um und ging. Schweigend machten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine auf den Heimweg. Dort angekommen rannte Hermine gleich in die Praxis ihrer Eltern, Harry und Ron hinterher, und platzte mitten in die Sprechstunde ihrer Mutter. ,,Hermine, ich habe hier einen Patienten!", rief Mrs Granger entsetzt. Der dicke Mann, der auf dem Zahnarztstuhl saß, guckte empört drein. ,,War eben jemand namens Draco Malfoy hier?", fragte Hermine, ohne auf ihre Mutter einzugehen. ,,Ja, eine reizende Person, überaus freundlich. Und er hat sich sogar nach euch erkundigt!", strahlte Mrs Granger. ,,Hast du ihm meine Baby Fotos gezeigt?", bohrte Hermine weiter. ,,Natürlich! Deinen Freunden kann ich das doch wohl zeigen?!" ,,ER IST NICHT MEIN FREUND! ICH HASSE IHN!"  
  
Die nächsten Wochen vergingen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Keine Begegnungen mit Damian, keine mit Draco Malfoy. Hermines Eltern brachten sie in die Winklegasse, wo sie ihre Schulsachen kauften, und holten sie auch wieder ab. Der Sommer wurde schön und bald war es Zeit, zum Bahnhof zu fahren. 


	3. Wiedersehen

3. Kapitel Wiedersehen  
  
Nachdem sich Harry, Ron und Hermine von deren Eltern verabschiedet hatten, suchten sie sich ein eigenes Abteil. Kaum hatten sie eins gefunden, betrat auch schon jemand anderes das Abteil. ,,Damian", staunte Hermine. ,,Was machst du hier?" ,,Ich habe meine Eltern überredet, mich auch nach Hogwarts zu schicken, nicht nach Durmstrang, wo ich ,wie du weißt, vorher war. Nur wegen dir, Hermine, dann sehen wir uns öfter", meinte Damian ,,Mein Gott! Warum war ich jemals mit dir zusammen?" ,,Weil ich geil bin und du in mich verliebt warst!" ,,Genau! Das war der größte Fehler, den ich je begangen habe!", regte sich Hermine auf. ,,Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung!", stand ihr Ron bei. ,,Halt dich da raus! Du kannst dir doch nicht mal eine eigene Meinung leisten!", fuhr ihn Damian an. Ron fehlten vor Wut die Worte. Der einzige, der ihn so auf die Palme bringen konnte, war sonst nur Draco Malfoy. Jetzt mischte sich Harry ein: ,,Damian, wenn du uns nichts zu sagen hast, kannst du auch wieder gehen." ,,Oh!", sagte Damian und grinste fies. ,,Der berühmte Harry Potter spricht mit dem Fußvolk! Welch eine Ehre." Er wollte gerade gehen, als die Abteiltür geöffnet wurde. Wie jedes mal, wenn sich eine unpassende Gelegenheit bot, war es Draco Malfoy. ,,Wer ist das denn?", fragte er, mit dem gleichen Blick, den seine Mutter bei der Weltmeisterschaft gehabt hatte und nickte in Richtung Damian. ,,Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen", meinte dieser. ,,Mein Name ist Malfoy. Draco Malfoy", antwortete Malfoy. ,,Und ich bin Bond. James Bond", erwiderte Damian. Malfoy, der diese Anspielung natürlich nicht verstand, da er keine Muggelsachen kannte, dachte, Damian hieße wirklich James Bond. ,,Also Bond, du gehst ab heute nach Hogwarts?" Damian lachte sich schief und auch Harry, Ron und Hermine mussten lachen. Malfoy war verwirrt und fragte: ,,Was ist denn so lustig?" Hermine antwortete ihm netterweise: ,,James Bond ist eine Figur aus einem Film, das hier ist Damian Langer!" Das, ihm unbekannte Wort, ,,Film" machte Draco die Sache nicht gerade klarer, aber er wollte sich keine Blöße geben und ging mit den Worten: ,,Ich vergesse niemals ein Gesicht, aber in deinem Fall mache ich eine Ausnahme!" Damian guckte ihm wütend hinterher. ,,Wer war das denn?" ,,Draco Malfoy", sagte Harry. ,,das Hab' ich auch mitbekommen. Er hat seinen Namen gesagt, könnt ihr euch erinnern, eure Hohlheit?", spottete Damian. Harry überhörte diesen Kommentar und erklärte: ,,Er ist sehr reich, also, seine Eltern sind reich und er bildet sich was darauf ein, reinblütig zu sein." 


	4. Ankunft in Hogwarts

4. Kapitel  
  
Ankunft in Hogwarts  
  
  
  
Die Einführungsfeier verlief wie jedes Jahr. Die Erstklässler wurden vom sprechenden Hut in ihre Häuser eingeteilt (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin). Am Ende musste auch Damian den Hut aufziehen, der einige Zeit brauchte um ein Haus für Damian auszusuchen und schließlich ,,Ravenclaw!" rief.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine stöhnten erleichtert auf, denn wenn Damian zu ihnen nach Gryffindor gekommen wäre, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag verfolgt. So hatten sie nur Zauberkunst mit ihm zusammen.  
  
Nach dem Festessen erhob sich Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, noch einmal und begann zu sprechen:  
  
,,Nachdem wir jetzt alle das Festmahl genossen haben, möchte ich noch die neuen Schul- und Vertrauensschüler bekannt geben. Nach einer langen Beratung mit dem Lehrekollegium entschied sich Professor Flitwick für: Liza Bange in Ravenclaw!"  
  
Tosender Applaus für die neue Vertrauensschülerin in Ravenclaw. Dumbledore fuhr fort mit Justin Finch-Fletchley für Hufflepuff. Danach kam Gryffindor.  
  
,,Einstimmig wurde Hermine Granger gewählt!" Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Armen und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie weinte.  
  
Vom Ravenclaw-Tisch schrie Damian: ,,Leute, das ist meine Freundin!"  
  
,,Ist sie nicht!", brüllte Ron.  
  
Am Schluss rief Dumbledore noch den Vertrauensschüler für Slytherin aus und, zu ihrer aller Überraschung, war es der wenig vertrauensselige Draco J. Malfoy.  
  
,,Na ja, so abwegig ist das nicht", meinte Harry dazu. ,,Er ist Snape's Lieblingsschüler und der ist schließlich der Leiter von Slytherin."  
  
Nachdem auch die beiden Schulsprecher genannt waren (Angelina Johnson und Alicia Spinnet, beide von Gryffindor), hielt Dumbledore die Menge noch auf, als diese schon aufstehen wollten, um zu gehen.  
  
,,Ich habe noch eine letzte Bekanntgebung zu machen. Da die Teamkapitäne im Quidditch nicht mehr zur Schule gehen -im Fall der Hufflepuffs darf ich noch einmal mein Beleid kundtun- mussten natürlich neue Kapitäne gewählt werden. Das Kollegium hat sich lange Beraten und ist erst gestern zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Ravenclaw: Cho Chang! Hufflepuff Bartholomew Mankin! Slytherin -"  
  
,,Sicher Malfoy", flüsterte Ron Harry ins Ohr.  
  
,,Draco J. Malfoy! Und zu guter Letzt: Gryffindor mit Harry Potter!"  
  
,,Harry, du bist Kapitän!", kreischte Hermine, ihren eigenen Rang vergessend.  
  
,,Hermine, du bist Vertrauensschüler!", rief Damian, der plötzlich hinter ihr stand.  
  
,,Ja", sagte Harry, der nicht auf ihn achtete und sich Hermine zuwandte. ,,Malfoy, aber auch. Das kann ja noch lustig werden!"  
  
,,Ich frage mich", warf Ron ein. ,,wofür das ,,J" in seinem Namen steht?!"  
  
,,Wahrscheinlich für Jerk (=Idiot)", meinte Harry.  
  
***************  
  
Ehe sie sich versahen, war auch schon ein Monat um, der den Schulalltag vollständig wiederhergestellt hatte. Sie hatten Unterricht gehabt (außer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der Lehrer in diesem Fach würde erst in einer Woche ankommen), Quidditchtraining, Punkte gewonnen und wieder verloren und für die ZAG's gelernt. Sie wurden von Damian genervt und von Draco Malfoy, von dem aber nicht mehr so extrem wie früher, da er ohne seine bulligen Kumpels, Crabbe und Goyle, die von der Schule abgegangen waren, nur halb so viel Spass hatte.  
  
In solche Gedanken war Harry versunken, bis er von Hermine daraus gerissen wurde.  
  
,,Harry! Beeil dich, wir müssen zu Zauberkunst!"  
  
Eilig machten sie sich auf den Weg, aber sie kamen trotzdem zu spät.  
  
,,Ihr seid zu spät! Wir haben schon angefangen, aber da hinten bei Mr Langer sind noch Plätze frei!", quiekte der winzige Professor Flitwick, der sich auf einen Stapel Bücher stellen musste, um über das Pult sehen zu können.  
  
,,Ah, nicht der", meckerte Ron leise, auf dem Weg zu Damian's Tisch, der dort so alleine saß, als hätte er auf sie gewartet. Ron's Kommentar hatte er allerdings gehört.  
  
,,Dich möchte ich auch gar nicht neben mir, bei deiner Armut hast du sicher Kleptomanie!", schleuderte er Ron entgegen. Der sah aus, als wollte er sich auf Damian stürzen.  
  
,,Lass doch", beschwichtigte ihn Harry.  
  
,,Hermine, du kannst dich hierher setzen", riet ihr Damian, auf den Platz neben ihn deutend. Hermine hörte nicht auf ihn, sondern setzt sich ans andere Ende des Tisches. Dafür lies sich Harry neben ihm nieder.  
  
Damian sah enttäuscht aus, sagte aber diesmal nichts.  
  
**************  
  
Am Anfang der nächsten Woche erinnerte Hermine Harry und Ron daran, dass heute der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekanntgegeben wurde.  
  
Also machten sie sich gespannt auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Da die drei ziemlich früh dort ankamen, waren die Türen noch geschlossen. Trotzdem fanden sie davor einen kleinen Menschenauflauf.  
  
,,Was ist hier los?", fragte Harry Seamus Finnigan, einen Gryffindor im gleichen Schuljahr wie er.  
  
,,Das hättet ihr mal sehen sollen!", rief Seamus. ,,Draco Malfoy und dieser Damian Langer haben sich irgendwie gestritten und dann gab es eine Schlägerei, in die waren aber noch mehrere verwickelt. Langer ist jetzt im Krankenflügel. Ach, Hermine", sagte er. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass er sich schon auf deinen Besuch freut. Hast du etwas mit ihm?"  
  
,,Nein", meinte Hermine steif und die Türen wurden geöffnet.  
  
Harry sah Draco Malfoy an sich vorbeigehen, er hatte eine blutige Lippe.  
  
Überall, wo Harry hinhörte, wurde über die Schlägerei geredet.  
  
,,Muss ja echt heftig gewesen sein", sagte Ron, als sie sich an den Gryffindortisch setzten  
  
Nach dem Essen stellte Dumbledore den neuen Lehrer vor.  
  
,,Es freut mich", sagte er. ,,euch euren Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen zu dürfen: Professor Hayden C. Malfoy!"  
  
Die ganze Halle war still. Bis einer die Stille durchbrach: ,,Oh mein Gott!", rief Draco Malfoy entsetzt, als er seinen Bruder erkannte.  
  
,,Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen?", wollte der neue Malfoy wissen und mit einem Mal wurde überall geflüstert.  
  
,,Mann, Harry, hast du Malfoy's Gesicht gesehen?", fragte Ron.  
  
,,Kommt darauf an, welchen du meinst!", erwiderte Harry.  
  
,,Der sieht *irgendwie geil* aus!", war Hermine's Kommentar. Und er sah tatsächlich sehr gut aus. 


	5. Die Entscheidung

5. Kapitel Die Entscheidung  
  
Zur ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machten sich die Gryffindor Mädchen ungewohnt hübsch. Alle wollten Draco Malfoy's Bruder beeindrucken.  
  
Als die Slytherins heran kamen, mit denen sie diese Stunden hatten, bemerkten Harry und Ron, dass es bei denen nicht anders war. Nur Pansy Parkinson war immer noch auf Draco versessen. Der wirkte überaus schlecht gelaunt und machte ein finsteres Gesicht.  
  
,,Kein Wunder", meinte Ron zu Harry. ,,Ich fände es auch peinlich, wenn mein Bruder mich unterrichten würde."  
  
Hayden Malfoy kam nach einiger Zeit und schloss die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf. Harry und Ron wurden von Hermine an einen Tisch ganz vorne gezerrt.  
  
,,Hermine", entsetzte sich Harry. ,,Du stehst doch nicht etwa auch auf ihn?"  
  
Sie lies sich zu keiner Antwort herab, starrte nur gebannt auf die leere Tafel.  
  
Pansy Parkinson, die am Tisch neben ihnen saß, winkte Draco heran: ,,Draco, willst du dich nicht zu mir setzten?"  
  
,,Von mir aus", knurrte der.  
  
,,Aber Draco, warum bist du denn so unfreundlich?", fragte Hayden Malfoy seinen Bruder.  
  
,,Halt den Mund!", fuhr ihn dieser an.  
  
Hayden machte plötzlich einen sehr steifen Gesichtsausdruck. ,,Das gibt fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Da kenn' ich keine Gnade!"  
  
,,Rede doch nicht so ein peinliches Zeug!", rief Draco. ,,Niemand sagt , Da kenn' ich keine Gnade'!"  
  
Hayden ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern startete den Unterricht. Zuerst las er alle Namen vor. Als er bei Harry Potter ankam, hielt er inne. Harry erwartete irgendeine Gemeinheit, sowie bei Snape.  
  
,,Harry Potter. Wo ist Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry meldete sich zaghaft.  
  
,,Ach wie schön!", sagte Hayden. ,,Mein Bruder hat mir schon soviel schlechtes von dir erzählt, dass ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht drei Köpfe." Einige lachten. Hayden fuhr mit den Namen fort.  
  
Unterrichten, was er dann auch tat, konnte er wirklich gut, wie Harry auffiel. *********  
  
Als Damian wieder aus dem Krankenflügel kam, stritt er sich immer häufiger mit Draco. Ständig musste einer von beiden in den Krankenflügel.  
  
Hayden schien Damian überhaupt nicht zu mögen. Er hielt zu seinem Bruder, was Harry bei dessen Feindseligkeit nicht erwartet hätte.  
  
Und genau darüber unterhielt sich Harry an diesem Abend mit Ron und Hermine im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
,,Also, ich kann Damian auch nicht leiden", sagte Ron. ,,Außerdem belästigt er dich, Hermine."  
  
,,Ron", meinte Hermine lächelnd. ,,Bist du etwa *eifersüchtig*?"  
  
,,Nein!", rief Ron entsetzt. ,,Ich bin ganz sicher *nicht* eifersüchtig, aber er nervt dich doch auch, oder?"  
  
Das musste Hermine zugeben und Harry sah plötzlich die einzig gute Seite an Damian:  
  
,,Wenigstens hält er uns Malfoy vom Leib."  
  
,,Wie wäre es", murmelte Hermine geheimnisvoll. ,,wenn wir uns Damian ganz vom Hals schaffen?"  
  
,,Was meinst du?", fragten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.  
  
,,Naja... wenn ich einen Freund hätte, dann würde er mich und auch euch in Ruhe lassen, dazu ist er zu stolz. Und wenn es dann auch noch jemand wäre den er *hasst*..."  
  
,,Du meinst doch nicht etwa -", setzte Ron an.  
  
,,*Draco Malfoy*?", vollendete Harry den Satz.  
  
Hermine sah die beiden nur eindringlich an. ,,Genau den."  
  
,,Du machst Witze", staunte Harry. ,,Ich glaub, ich spinne", meinte Ron.  
  
,,Nein Harry, ich mache keine Witze und Ron, du spinnst immer, das ist nichts neues für uns. Hey, jetzt überlegt doch mal, nicht nur wir wären Damian los, sondern auch Malfoy", teilte sie ihnen mit.  
  
,,Ich muss zugeben", stimmte Harry ihr zu. ,,dass dein Plan nicht so schlecht ist. Vor allem wären wir dann diesen ewigen Streit los. Aber Hermine, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Malfoy darauf eingeht?!"  
  
,,Versuchen können wir es. Lasst uns doch einfach eine Eule schicken", schlug sie vor.  
  
,,Und was willst du schreiben?", mischte sich Ron ein, der bis dahin geschwiegen hatte. ,,Lieber Draco, willst du mit mir gehen, damit Damian mich in ruhe lässt? Deine Hermine."  
  
,,Nein Ron, natürlich nicht, lasst mich nur machen..." Und sie verschwand. 


	6. Draco Und Hermine

A/N  
  
An alle, die bis dahin reviewed haben, erstmal danke. Ich hab die Story übrigens zusammen mit meiner besten Freundin Svenja geschrieben, der ich das auch widme.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich mal nen Disclaimer schreiben???  
  
Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts, außer Damian Langer, Seth Hunter, Loria, Anton und Poison. Der Rest gehört JKR. Hayden C. Malfoy wurde von Hayden Christensen inspiriert.  
  
6. Kapitel Draco und Hermine  
  
  
  
,,Es ist ja nicht wirklich so, Damian soll doch nur *denken* wir wären zusammen!", versuchte Hermine ihm klarzumachen.  
  
,,Und? Alle anderen werden es auch annehmen. Das würde meinem Ruf ziemlich schaden. Schon alleine wenn mich jemand mit dir hier sieht...", sagte Draco Malfoy.  
  
,,Du wärst Damian auch los!", argumentierte sie. Und einen Moment lang schien er es sich wirklich zu überlegen, aber dann sagte er: ,,Ich wäre Damian los, aber hätte dich am Hals, also, was springt für mich dabei heraus?"  
  
,,Malfoy, ich erwarte nicht die große Liebe daraus, es ist nur für ein paar Wochen!"  
  
,,Du lässt wohl nicht locker? Na gut, ich schlage dir was vor: wenn du in der nächsten Hausaufgabe für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mehr Punkte bekommst als ich, dann spiel' ich mit." , ,Geht klar!", meinte Hermine glücklich und sie gingen auseinander.  
  
*******  
  
An diesem Abend bereitete Hermine ihren Aufsatz über die Sphinx besonders sorgfältig vor.  
  
,,Hermine", sagte Ron. ,,Du kannst nicht mehr als zehn Punkte dafür bekommen, also was soll das? Du hast jetzt schon fünf Rollen Pergament mehr, als wir brauchen."  
  
,,Malfoy wird mit mir zusammen sein, wenn ich ihn überbieten kann!", erzählte sie aufgeregt.  
  
,,Das wird nicht so schwer sein, bis jetzt hat er die Hausaufgaben nie gemacht!", meinte Harry.  
  
,,Aber wenn er sich jetzt anstrengt, könnte er es schaffen. Er ist nicht dumm", erwiderte sie.  
  
*********  
  
,,Möchte irgend jemand seinen Aufsatz vorlesen?", fragte Hayden C. Malfoy die Klasse.  
  
,,Draco, du hast bestimmt überhaupt keinen geschrieben", fuhr er fort, als sein Bruder sich meldete.  
  
,,Fünfzehn Seiten!", sagte Draco Malfoy.  
  
,,Ja ja, alles klar. Sonst noch jemand?", wollte Hayden erneut wissen.  
  
,,Es stimmt. Willst du 's sehen?", rief Draco und hielt seinen Aufsatz hoch.  
  
,,Ah", meinte Hayden erstaunt. ,,Das sind ja wirklich fünfzehn Seiten. Also, wenn du nicht auf jeder Seite das gleiche geschrieben hast, dann lies ihn vor."  
  
Draco las und Hayden war begeistert. ,,Hast dir ja ganz schön Mühe gegeben. Wen willst du denn beeindrucken? Jedenfalls bekommst du zehn Punkte."  
  
Draco grinste. Dann meldete sich Hermine, kam dran und bekam mit sechzehn Seiten natürlich auch die zehn Punkte.  
  
Nach der Stunde trafen sich Draco und Hermine vor dem Klassenzimmer.  
  
,,Also", sagte Draco. ,,Du hast nicht gewonnen."  
  
,,Ja, ich weiß. Gleichstand", meinte sie.  
  
,,Aber", fuhr er fort. ,,du hattest mehr Seiten."  
  
,,Zählt das?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.  
  
,,Hmm. Vielleicht. Warum lässt du nicht Potter und Weasley entscheiden? Die beobachten uns sowieso von da hinten." Und er zeigte auf eine dunkle Ecke. Daraufhin kamen Harry und Ron heran.  
  
,,Hey", begrüßte Hermine die beiden. ,,Meint ihr, ich habe gewonnen?"  
  
Ron brummte nur. Harry allerdings nickte zustimmend.  
  
,,Na gut", stöhnte Draco. ,,Da muss ich wohl durch. Aber ich werde nicht Händchen haltend durch die Schule laufen!"  
  
,,Malfoy", sagte Ron schadenfroh. ,,Das gehört dazu."  
  
,,Da wir jetzt zusammen sind", meinte Hermine. ,,kannst du mir auch sagen, wofür das ,,J" in deinem Namen steht."  
  
Draco murmelte nur etwas, was ganz nach ,,geht dich nichts an" klang und zusammen gingen sie zum Essen. Natürlich setzten sie sich an getrennte Tische.  
  
Nach dem Essen wollten Hermine, Harry und Ron die Große Halle verlassen, aber Damian versperrte ihnen den Weg.  
  
,,Hey, Baby!", sprach er Hermine an. ,,Was hattest du denn mit diesem blonden Vollidioten zu besprechen?"  
  
,,Nichts, was dich etwas angehen würde", antwortete sie nur herablassend.  
  
,,Was dich angeht, geht auch mich an", beharrte er stur.  
  
,,Damian, las deine dreckigen Pfoten von meiner Freundin!", rief Draco, der gerade herangekommen war. Einige Schüler hielten an, als sie das hörten. Draco Malfoy war mit Hermine Granger zusammen? Die beiden konnten sich eigentlich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. ,,WAS?", stammelte Damian nur entsetzt.  
  
Draco sagte nichts, ging nur an ihm vorbei, nahm Hermine's Hand und führte sie in Richtung Bibliothek.  
  
Dort lies er sie wieder los und sagte in einer weinerlichen Stimme: ,,Wie peinlich! Ich mach' mich hier vor allen zum Idioten! Wie *peinlich*! Wie konnte ich mich nur auf so etwas einlassen?!"  
  
Bevor Hermine ihm antworten konnte, bog jemand um die Ecke.  
  
,,Oh", meinte Hayden Malfoy entzückt. ,,Ich wollte euch nicht stören. Das ist ja wirklich süß!"  
  
,,Das ist überhaupt nicht süß!", fuhr ihn Draco an. ,,Und erzähl das bloß niemandem!" ,,Verstehe, ihr wollt euer kleines Geheimnis für euch behalten. Seit wann seit ihr denn schon zusammen?" , ,Ach, halt einfach nur den Mund und verschwinde!"  
  
Schulterzuckend ging Draco's Bruder.  
  
,,Draco", sagte Hermine endlich. ,,Danke." 


	7. Die Winterferien

@Klara: Ja, ich weiß, es is' nix neues. Aber Romanzen war'n noch nie meine Stärke und da dann auch noch irgendwas neues und aufregendes für auszudenken is' überhaupt net mein Fall. Aber Svenja wollte gern diese Art von Geschichte und ganz so schrecklich isses ja nun auch net. Dass Draco OOC is' liegt daran, dass ich ihn mir net wirklich als Romantiker oder furchtbar netten Jungen vorstellen kann und dann kommt eben sowas raus!  
  
7. Kapitel Die Winterferien  
  
,,Hermine", rief Draco aufgeregt, als er sie sah. Die beiden waren nun schon einige Wochen ,,zusammen" und hatten sich angewöhnt, sich bei ihren Vornamen zu nennen.  
  
Sie hatten einen richtigen Wettbewerb daraus gemacht, Damian eifersüchtig zu machen, was auch gut klappte.  
  
,,Hermine! Damian fährt in den Winterferien in die USA!"  
  
,,Na und?", sagte sie.  
  
,,Na und? Er wohnt in der gleichen Stadt, in der meine Eltern ein Haus haben."  
  
,,Na und?", wiederholte sie.  
  
,,Ich werde in den Ferien dahin fliegen!", teilte er ihr leicht genervt mit, als versuche er, einer fünf jährigen zu erklären, wie man die Uhr liest.  
  
,,Soll ich es noch einmal sagen?", meinte Hermine. ,,Na un-"  
  
,,Willst du mit mir in die USA fliegen?", fragte er schließlich und es schien ihn viel Überwindung zu kosten.  
  
,,Oh", erwiderte sie. ,,Oh."  
  
,,Was soll das heißen?"  
  
,,Du willst mich mitnehmen? Und deine Eltern?"  
  
,,Bleiben in England und wissen nichts davon. Und außerdem, es ist doch nur wegen Damian, oder?", erklärte Draco.  
  
,,Ja, natürlich", sagte und senkte den Kopf.  
  
,,Was ist?", wollte er von ihr wissen.  
  
,,Nichts. Ich denke, die Idee ist nicht so schlecht. Ich werde meinen Eltern schreiben, sie sind nicht da, also hätte ich in Hogwarts bleiben müssen."  
  
,,Naja, verständlich, dass du nicht bei Potter und Weasley bleiben willst."  
  
*******  
  
,,Bereit?"  
  
,,Ja", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie sich von Harry und Ron verabschiedet hatte. Ron war immer noch sauer, aber Harry hatte sich damit abgefunden.  
  
Zusammen stiegen sie und Draco in den Zug, der sie auf das Gleis 9 ¾ bringen würde und von dort aus war es nicht mehr weit zum Flughafen.  
  
*********  
  
,,Wow!", brachte Hermine beim Anblick der riesigen Villa hervor.  
  
,,Wie findest du es?", fragte Draco grinsend, nachdem er den Taxifahrer angewiesen hatte, das Gepäck ins Haus zu bringen.  
  
,,Wow!", wiederholte Hermine, der die Worte fehlten. ,,Sag mal", sagte sie schließlich. ,,Wie viele Personen seid ihr eigentlich?"  
  
,,Drei", meinte er gelassen. ,,Wieso?"  
  
,,Und da braucht ihr soviel Platz?", wunderte sie sich, während die beiden die Villa betraten.  
  
,,Naja... wir haben ja auch manchmal Besuch, weißt du."  
  
,,Wie viele Schlafzimmer habt ihr?"  
  
,,Fünfzehn."  
  
,,Dann habt ihr aber viel Besuch."  
  
Plötzlich schien Draco genug von dem Thema zu haben, was Hermine an seiner nächsten Äußerung hören konnte: ,,Wenn ihr so viel Geld hättet, würdet ihr auch nicht in 'ner Hundehütte wohnen."  
  
Um keinen Streit anzufangen, sagte sie darauf nichts, sondern begann ein unverfängliches Thema.  
  
,,Hast du Haustiere, Draco?"  
  
,,Hmm, nur meinen Uhu, Kenny und meine Mutter hat noch ihre Pferdezucht. Und eben noch meinen Wolf."  
  
,,Deinen Wolf?"  
  
,,Meinen Wolf."  
  
,,Was für ein Wolf?"  
  
,,Ein Tundra-Wolf. Wenn ich in Hogwarts bin, kümmert sich ein Züchter um ihn, der nicht weit von hier wohnt. Ich werde ihn später abholen. Komm, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer."  
  
Draco führte sie über eine breite, mit einem Läufer belegte, Treppe, durch einige Korridore, voller edler Bilder und blieb dann vor einer verzierten Doppeltür stehen.  
  
Hier werde ich mich nie zurecht finden, dachte Hermine. Er stieß die Türen auf und Hermine stockte der Atem.  
  
,,Wow!", sagte sie abermals.  
  
,,Gefällt es dir?", meinte Draco lässig lächelnd.  
  
Gefallen war für Hermine gar kein Ausdruck. Sie fand sich in dem komfortabelsten, gemütlichste und edelsten Zimmer wieder, das sie je gesehen hatte.  
  
In der Mitte stand ein bequemes Bett mit einem Baldachin. Wie alle anderen Möbel auch, war es aus Teakholz gemacht, dem teuersten überhaupt. Als sie ihren Blick schweifen lies, entdeckte sie einen antiken, verzierten Schrank und, gleich daneben, einen golden umrandeten Spiegel. Auch einige Purpur bezogene Sessel und eine Couch, die um einen kleinen Tisch plaziert waren, konnte Hermine sehen. An einer Wand befand sich ein hübscher Schreibtisch, mit einem dazu passenden Sessel.  
  
,,Wo schläfst du?", fragte Hermine, immer noch beeindruckt.  
  
,,Neben dir, im Bett!", hörte Hermine.  
  
,,Was?"  
  
,,Im zweiten Korridor rechts", wiederholte Draco.  
  
,,Sagtest du nicht gerade 'Neben dir, im Bett'?"  
  
,,Das hättest du wohl gerne.", sagte Draco blasiert. ,,Hör zu, wir treffen uns in einer Stunde unten in der Eingangshalle, dann sehen wir weiter. Ich möchte jetzt ersteinmal meine Sachen auspacken und du willst dich auch sicher ein wenig... frisch machen."  
  
Er ging und lies Hermine mit ihren Gedanken zurück.  
  
Zuerst packte sie einmal all ihre Sachen aus und legte sie ordentlich in den hübschen Schrank. Als sie auf die Uhr sah, bemerkte sie, dass es länger gedauert hatte als erwartet und machte sich auf den Weg, um Draco zu treffen.  
  
,,Da bist du ja endlich", begrüßte er sie und ein Schatten seines üblichen Grinsens huschte ihm übers Gesicht.  
  
,,Ja, ich hab' noch ausgepackt", erwiderte sie tonlos, da ihr sein Ton nicht gefiel.  
  
,,Hör zu, ich gehe jetzt Poison abholen, wartest du hier?", sagte Draco schließlich.  
  
,,Poison?", meinte Hermine. ,,Ist das dein Wolf? Heißt das nicht Gift?"  
  
,,Ich kann jede Frage mit ja beantworten. Kommst du mit oder bleibst du hier?" Er klang ungeduldig.  
  
,,Ich komme mit, ist vielleicht besser, wenn ich mich hier ein bisschen auskenne."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
*******  
  
Nachdem Draco und Hermine schon ein gutes Stück gegangen waren, durchbrach Hermine zaghaft die Stille:  
  
,,Kannst du schwimmen, Draco?"  
  
,,Nein", erwiderte er mürrisch.  
  
,,Und deine Eltern?"  
  
,,Soviel ich weiß, nein."  
  
,,Wozu habt ihr dann einen Innen- und Außenpool?", wunderte sie sich.  
  
Plötzlich schien er erstaunt. ,,Hast du schon mal einen Multimillionär gesehen, der keinen Pool hat?"  
  
,,Gib nicht so mit deinem Geld an", sagte sie steif.  
  
,,Entschuldige", meinte er zickig und sie schwiegen wieder.  
  
Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten später kamen sie an einem Grundstück an, das weder reich noch arm war, aufjedenfall nicht nach ,,Multimillionär" aussah.  
  
Draco ging zu dem Haus und betätigte die Klingel. Eine rundliche, freundlich wirkende Frau, mit einer weißen Schürze öffnete. 


	8. Poison

A/N  
  
Danke an alle, die reviewed haben!  
  
@Bra-sama: Schön, dass du Draco magst, ich hoffe, in Chap. 9 wird seine Änderung nicht zu drastisch sein...  
  
Achja, den Disclaimer, den ich - ich weiß nicht mehr in welchem Kapitel - jedenfalls gilt der für alles hier, okay???  
  
8. Kapitel Poison  
  
,,Oh!", rief die Frau erfreut. ,,Draco! Mein lieber Junge! Bist du hier, um die alte Loria zu besuchen?" Damit meinte sie offenbar sich selbst.  
  
,,Nein", sagte Draco gelangweilt. ,,Ich möchte Poison abholen."  
  
Das strahlende Lächeln von Loria verblasste ein wenig, trotzdem machte sie eine einladende Geste, woraufhin Draco und Hermine das Haus betraten.  
  
,,Du kennst dich ja aus, Draco", meinte sie. ,,Anton ist hinten, bei den Tieren."  
  
,,Ja, danke", sagte Draco und ging zusammen mit Hermine über einige Flure bis hin zur Hintertür. Draußen sah Hermine einige aneinander gereihte Hundezwinger mit kläffenden Rottweilern und Dobermännern. Sie wich ein bisschen zurück, was sie näher zu Draco brachte. Der nahm, ohne aufzublicken und ganz automatisch, ihre Hand. Es dauerte weniger als zwei Sekunden, bis die beiden bemerkten, was passiert war und erschreckt auseinander fuhren.  
  
,,Ähm... ich", stammelte Draco verlegen und sie guckte beschämt zu Boden.  
  
Wortlos gingen sie weiter, bis sie an einer Scheune angelangten. Draco stieß das große Tor auf; innen standen ein paar Landwirtschaftsmaschinen.  
  
,,Anton?", rief Draco. ,,Anton!"  
  
,,Jaah?", antwortete eine Stimme vom anderen Ende der Scheune und ein älterer, dünner Mann trat aus dem Schatten.  
  
,,Ah, Draco", sagte er mit einer rauhen, angenehmen Stimme. ,,Du willst sicher deinen Wolf abholen."  
  
,,Ja, richtig. Wo ist er?", wollte Draco wissen.  
  
,,Ich hab ihm hinten ihm Garten ein eigenes Gehege gebaut, er hat sich mit den Hunden nicht verstanden." Anton lachte kurz. ,,Hat beinahe jede Nacht den Mond angeheult, der Racker. Scheint dich wirklich zu vermissen."  
  
Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte er die beiden in den Garten geführt, der mit einem Maschendrahtzaun in zwei Teile geteilt war. Zwischen ein paar Bäumen lugte plötzlich ein grau- weißer, großer Kopf mit spitzen Ohren hervor. Als der Wolf Draco erkannte, sprang er aufgeregt an den Zaun und gab kurze, bellähnliche Töne von sich.  
  
Lächelnd trat auch Draco an den Zaun, kraulte durch den Zaun hindurch den Kopf des Wolfes und sprach mit sanfter Stimme; die Worte konnte Hermine allerdings nicht verstehen.  
  
,,Warum ist sein Bein bandagiert?", fragte Draco und blickte stirnrunzelnd zu Anton auf.  
  
,,Nun ja", sagte Anton und kratzte sich am Kinn. ,,Ich hab doch gesagt, dass er sich nicht mit den Hunden versteht und er und Jimbo hatten einige heftige Kämpfe. Aber", fügte er noch hinzu. ,,Jimbo fehlt jetzt wenigstens ein Ohr."  
  
,,Das tut mir leid" entschuldigte sich Draco. ,,Er war dein bester Zuchtrüde. Ich werde dir eine Entschädigung zukommen lassen."  
  
,,Brauchst du nicht Junge. Und, rede nicht so geschwollen, du klingst wie dein Vater."  
  
Draco sagte dazu nichts; er öffnete das Gatter und lies seinen Wolf aus dem Gehege heraus. Schwanzwedelnd sprang Poison an seinem Besitzer hoch.  
  
Hermine und Draco verabschiedeten sich von Anton und Loria, die ihnen erst noch ein Stückkuchen aufgedrängt hatte und machten sich auf den Nachhauseweg.  
  
,,Er ist wirklich hübsch", sagte Hermine, der das Schweigen unangenehm war.  
  
,,Ja", meinte Draco knapp.  
  
,,Wie bist du eigentlich an einen Wolf gekommen?", fragte sie.  
  
Nun wirkte Draco interessiert.  
  
,,Ich habe ihn gefunden. Als ich fünf war, bin ich mal von Zuhause abgehauen. Ich habe mich in so 'ner seltsamen Höhle versteckt und bin dort eingeschlafen. Am Morgen bin ich dann durch ein Winseln aufgewacht und vor die Höhle gegangen. Da lag eine Wölfin, wahrscheinlich von einem Jäger erschossen. Um sie herum waren zwei Welpen, das eine war allerdings schon tot, keine Ahnung warum. Das andere tat mir eben leid und ich nahm es mit Nachhause."  
  
,,Und deine Eltern? Die waren doch bestimmt nicht begeistert, dass ihr fünfjähriger Sohn wegläuft und am nächsten Tag mit einem Wolfsbaby zurückkehrt", wunderte sich Hermine.  
  
,,Nein." Draco machte ein Gesicht, als wäre dies eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung. ,,Mein Vater war sehr wütend. Nachdem er seine Wut an mir ausgelassen hatte, meinte er, ich solle den Wolf wieder aussetzen. Ich konnte glücklicherweise meine Mutter überreden, dass ich ihn behalten konnte, indem ich tagelang in ihrer Gegenwart geweint habe." 


	9. Romanzen

9. Kapitel Romanzen  
  
Draco saß alleine am Kaminfeuer des Salons und dachte nach. In den sechs Tagen, die er jetzt schon mit Hermine hier war, waren sie sich öfter nähergekommen, aber einer von ihnen hatte immer wieder einen Rückzieher gemacht.  
  
Plötzlich betrat Hermine den Raum. Draco sah sie an und lächelte.  
  
,,Hey", sagte er sanft.  
  
Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln zaghaft, setzte sich neben ihn in einen Sessel und blickte ihrerseits ins Feuer, das den ansonsten dunklen Raum ausfüllte. Alles in allem eine romantische Atmosphäre.  
  
,,Was machst du?", fragte sie ihn.  
  
,,Ich habe ein bisschen nachgedacht."  
  
,,Oh." Jetzt sah sie ihm richtig in die Augen. ,,Du hast da eine Wimper im Gesicht."  
  
,,Wo?", wollte Draco wissen und rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.  
  
Hermine stand auf, um ihm zu helfen, stolperte aber und landete auf seinem Schoß.  
  
,,Au!", rief Draco.  
  
,,Entschuldige!", meinte Hermine und wollte hastig aufstehen.  
  
,,Nein", sagte Draco und hielt sie zurück. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. ,,Hermine, ich habe nachgedacht. Du weißt vielleicht, dass ich dich schon lange nicht mehr als das sehe, als was ich dich häufig bezeichnet habe. Ich wollte sagen... also... es tut mir leid. Ich hatte kein Recht, dich so zu verletzen und ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen."  
  
,,Ach, ist schon gut. Daran denke ich schon längst nicht mehr", sagte sie. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast. Sie bemerkte, dass er nach teurem Aftershave roch und zog seinen Duft ein.  
  
,,Nein, es ist nicht gut", meinte er stur. ,,Außerdem möchte ich dir noch etwas sagen. In den Tagen, die wir hier zusammen waren, fing ich an, dich sehr zu respektieren und ich mag dich sehr. Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich - Hey! Warum grinst du so?"  
  
,,Draco, du brauchst gar nicht weiterreden. Wenn du das alles ernst meinst -"  
  
,,Natürlich meine ich es ernst!"  
  
,,Mir geht es genauso, Draco."  
  
,,Wirklich?" Er lächelte. Das war ein schwerer Schritt für ihn gewesen. Er hatte noch nie mit jemandem über seine Gefühle geredet.  
  
Spontan beugte sie sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Bevor er den Kuss erwidern konnte hörte sie schon wieder auf und sah ihn an.  
  
Er nahm beide Hände und legte sie um ihren Hals. Dann zog er sie zu sich und küsste seinerseits Hermine.  
  
Bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, spürte sie, wie seine Lippen sich öffneten und er seine Zunge in ihren Mund schob. Er packte sie abermals um die Taille, drückte sie näher an sich. Mit seiner Zunge massierte er ihre; sie genoss es und bewegte ihre Zunge an seiner entlang, bis sie weiter in seinen Mund vordrang.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit ließen sie von einander ab. Verlegen sah Hermine zur Seite und spürte seinen Blick an ihrem Körper entlang gleiten.  
  
,,Meinst du, wir tun das richtige?", fragte sie ihn.  
  
,,Warum denn nicht? Hat es dir nicht gefallen?"  
  
,,Oh doch." Hermine beugte sich wieder herunter und sie küssten weiter...  
  
***********  
  
,,Hermine!"  
  
,,Ja? Was ist?", fragte sie verschlafen.  
  
Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und sah in Draco's Gesicht.  
  
,,Wir sollten aufstehen", sagte er behutsam und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
,,Ja, gut. Wie wäre es, wenn ich uns Frühstück mache?"  
  
,,Das wäre toll", meinte er und stand vom Bett auf. Er hatte das Bettuch um die Hüften geschlungen und suchte auf dem Boden nach seinen Hosen. Er fand schließlich seine schwarze Jeans, die er dann auch anzog.  
  
Hermine hatte sich selbst bereits angezogen und verließ jetzt das Zimmer, auf dem Weg zur Küche. Draco folgte ihr, oben-ohne. Sie blieb stehen, was aussah, als wolle sie auf ihn warten.  
  
Allerdings wollte sie sich nur seinen Körper ansehen. Er war sehr muskulös, auch wenn man das nicht von ihm gedacht hätte. Lächelnd erinnerte sie sich an die letzte Nacht. Es war ihr erstes mal gewesen; Mit Damian hatte sie sich nicht einmal richtig geküsst. Ob es Draco's erstes Mal gewesen war, wusste sie nicht. Sie wollte auch nicht fragen.  
  
,,Was starrst du mich so an?", wollte er plötzlich wissen. ,,Das ist irgendwie etwas unangenehm, wenn du verstehst. Wenn du willst, kann ich mir etwas anziehen. Ich laufe nur Zuhause immer so rum, wenn ich morgens aufstehe."  
  
,,Nein, es stört mich nicht. Was sagt denn dein Vater dazu, wenn du so herumläufst?"  
  
,,Er sagt: 'Draco! Zieh dir was an! Was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken?'" Hermine lachte. Draco nahm ihre Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe herunter. 


	10. Eifersucht

10. Kapitel Eifersucht  
  
,,Von wem ist der?", fragte Hermine und nickte zu dem Brief herüber, der auf dem Tisch lag.  
  
Draco's Uhu, Kenny, hatte ihn vor einigen Minuten gebracht, Draco hatte ihn gelesen, aber nichts dazu gesagt.  
  
,,Von einem Freund", erzählte er jetzt. ,,Er lädt mich zu einer Party ein. Möchtest du hingehen?"  
  
,,Willst du denn?", stellte sie als Gegenfrage.  
  
" Ja, aber nur wenn du mitkommst!"  
  
,,Okay."  
  
***************  
  
,,Hey, Draco!", begrüßte Seth ihn. ,,Schön dich zu sehen. Warum warst du im Sommer nicht hier, es war echt viel los! Tara ist jetzt mit Alex zusammen, sie hat Simon betrogen, man das war was, sag ich dir! Und Aaron hat -"  
  
,,Ähm", unterbrach Draco seinen Kumpel. ,,Ich denke, darüber können wir auch ein andermal reden. Ich würde dir gerne meine Freundin vorstellen."  
  
Mit einer galanten Armbewegung zeigte er auf Hermine.  
  
,,Hermine, das ist mein bester Freund Seth Hunter."  
  
,,Wow!", rief Draco's bester Freund Seth und musterte Hermine mit einem interessierten Blick.  
  
,,Vergiss es", zischte Draco in sein Ohr. ,,Wie schon gesagt: Sie ist *meine* Freundin."  
  
,,Sag mal", meinte Seth nun schnell, um das Thema zu wechseln. ,,Kennst du einen gewissen Damian Langer?"  
  
,,Ja, wieso?"  
  
,,Hmm. Er starrt euch beide bloß schon seit ihr hier seit etwas... feindselig an."  
  
,,Er ist mein Ex-Freund", sagte Hermine mit einem Augenrollen.  
  
,,Na dann ist das klar", erwiderte Seth und wandte sich einem gerade eingetroffenen Jungen zu.  
  
,,Willst du etwas trinken?", fragte Draco Hermine.  
  
,,Nein, danke. Hey! Damian kommt rüber", sagte sie überrascht. ,,Draco, bitte reize ihn nicht. Sonst fängt er wieder eine Schlägerei an und das will ich nicht."  
  
,,Ja ja, schon gut", meinte Draco nur beiläufig und nahm ihre Hand. Hermine wusste, dass er sich nicht daran halten würde.  
  
,,Na, ihr zwei", sagte Damian ölig und irgendwie bedrohlich. ,,Amüsiert ihr euch gut?"  
  
,,Bis du kamst, haben wir uns wirklich amüsiert, ja", konterte Draco, blasiert aussehend.  
  
,,Halt lieber deine Klappe", drohte Damian. ,,Oder ich bring dich dazu!"  
  
,,Ooh! Du willst mir drohen?", spottete Draco nun. ,,Ich zittere!"  
  
Für einen Augenblick sahen sich beide in die Augen, dann, ohne Vorwarnung, versetzte Damian Draco einen heftigen Kinnhaken. Draco stolperte zurück und Blut rann aus einem seiner Mundwinkel.  
  
Zornig stürzte er sich auf Damian, welcher ihn abfing und auf den Boden schleuderte.  
  
Draco lag auf dem Bauch und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er war gut, wenn es darum ging, Menschen verbal zu attackieren, aber er konnte sich nicht gut schlagen.  
  
,,Draco!", schrie Hermine erschrocken.  
  
Er versucht sich aufzurichten, was ihm auch gelang. Nun war er auf seine Ellbogen gestützt und versuchte, weiter hochzukommen, aber Damian machte dies mit einem gezielten Kick in die Rippen zu Nichte.  
  
Wütend schritt Hermine auf Damian zu, der sah sie stolz an. Vielleicht meinte er, sie wolle ihn nun zurück, aber damit hatte er sicher nicht gerechnet:  
  
Hermine holte weit aus ein schlug ihn mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. 


	11. Der Streit

A/N: Das is jetzt so'n bisschen sehr kurz. Aber naja, wir ham ja auch gleich 2 Kapitel geschrieben!  
  
@HermineMalfoy: Sir, ja, Sir!  
  
@Nathalie: Wow! Weiss gar net, was ich sagen soll! Hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand "Love & Hate" soooo gut finden könnte! Würde mich freuen, wenn du auch weiterhin Reviews sendest! Aber gut, hier, extra für dich: Chapter 11 und 12! YEAH!  
  
  
  
11. Kapitel Der Streit  
  
,,Das hätte doch nicht sein müssen!", sagte Hermine zum ungefähr hundertsten mal.  
  
,,Und du hättest dich nicht einmischen sollen!", fuhr Draco sie an. ,,Ich hätte das auch alleine geschafft."  
  
,,Du lagst auf dem Boden! Drei deiner Freunde mussten dich aus dem Raum tragen!", beharrte sie.  
  
Hermine hatte wirklich Angst um Draco gehabt, der nach der Schlägerei mit Damian ohnmächtig geworden war. Seth und zwei andere Jungs hatten Hermine dann geholfen, Draco irgendwie Nachhause zu bringen. Draco war erst am nächsten Morgen wieder aufgewacht.  
  
Nach dem wortkargen Frühstück hatte sie bemerkt, dass er irgendwie mies gelaunt war. Danach hatten die beiden zu streiten begonnen.  
  
Draco fürchtete, jeder würde ihn jetzt für verweichlicht halten, wo er von seiner Freundin beschützt worden war.  
  
,,Trotzdem war es meine Angelegenheit", meinte Draco und in seinen Augen blitzte es bedrohlich. Ein bisschen was von dem alten, gemeinen Draco.  
  
,,Hey, Draco", beschwichtigte sie ihn. ,,Ich weiß, es hat dich verletzt. Es tut mir leid, okay?"  
  
,,Ist gut. Mir tut es auch leid", entschuldigte er sich. Er trat näher an Hermine heran und nahm ihre Hände. ,,Wann willst du Potter und Weasley von uns erzählen?"  
  
,,Bald", antwortete sie knapp und küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund. ,,Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte sie.  
  
,,Warum nicht", sagte er und gab einen langen French Kiss. ,,das!"  
  
Hermine lächelte und küsste seinen Hals. Draco hob seinen Kopf und hielt sie eng umschlungen. Er betastete zärtlich ihre Figur, stieß sie sanft auf sein Bett.  
  
,,Draco", sagte sie unter seinen Küssen. ,,Nicht jetzt!"  
  
,,Warum denn nicht", wollte er mit sanfter Stimme von ihr wissen.  
  
" Weil ich es jetzt im Moment nicht möchte! Vielleicht heute abend!"  
  
"Das muss ich wohl akzeptieren."  
  
***********  
  
Später an diesem Tag setzte sich Hermine an ihren Schreibtisch, um Harry und Ron über die Geschehnisse in den USA zu informieren.  
  
Lieber Ron, Lieber Harry  
  
Schrieb sie.  
  
Es fällt mir schwer, es euch zu erzählen, aber es muss wohl sein.  
  
Ich weiß, es war so nicht eingeplant, aber Draco und ich sind jetzt zusammen.  
  
Nicht nur, um Damian loszuwerden, sondern in einer echten Beziehung.  
  
Wenn ich wieder in England bin, können wir uns genauer darüber unterhalten.  
  
Viele Grüße,  
  
Hermine  
  
Den fertigen Brief Band sie Draco's Uhu Kenny ans Bein, der durch das Fenster nach draußen flog, um den Brief zu überbringen.  
  
Hermine wusste nicht, wie ihre besten Freunde darauf reagieren würden, noch war sie sich sicher, dass sie es überhaupt akzeptieren würden.  
  
Aber das mussten sie.  
  
Hermine würde es nämlich nicht verkraften, ihre besten Freunde zu verlieren.  
  
Sie hoffte, sie würde sich nicht zwischen Draco und den beiden entscheiden müssen. 


	12. Die Reaktion

12. Kapitel  
  
Die Reaktion  
  
  
  
,,Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Harry abermals. ,,Das kann nicht sein."  
  
,,Wie könnte das nur passieren?", fragte sich Ron, immer noch Hermine's Brief in der Hand haltend. ,,Harry, wie konntest du sie nur gehen lassen?!"  
  
,,Ich? Was hab den ich damit zutun?"  
  
,,Du bist der berühmte Harry Potter, unternimm gefälligst etwas!"  
  
,,Aber Ron..."  
  
,,Das ist alles deine Schuld! Während wir hier fröhlich den Weihnachtsbraten essen, macht sie in den USA mit diesem - diesem Schleimbeutel rum!"  
  
Harry war nicht minder geschockt, aber er konnte glücklicherweise seinen Kopf behalten.  
  
,,Ron, das ist bestimmt nur ein kleiner Ferienflirt."  
  
,,Ja natürlich! UND WENN NICHT?!"  
  
,,Naja, dann können wir's auch nicht ändern."  
  
,,Wie kannst du nur so etwas schreckliches sagen, Harry!", regte Ron sich auf.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wie er Ron beruhigen sollte. Er selbst war der Meinung, dass es Hermine wirklich ernst war. Aber Malfoy...  
  
,,Ron, es kann gar nicht lange halten", sagte er jetzt.  
  
Ron wirkte erstaunt. ,,Und wieso nicht?"  
  
,,Wegen Malfoy's Eltern. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn mit einem -entschuldige den Ausdruck- *Schlammblut* zusammen sein lässt."  
  
Ron's Miene hellte sich auf. ,,Harry, das ist gut! Ein Hoch auf Malfoy's Eltern!"  
  
,,Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen", sagte Harry heimtückisch. ,,dass er davon erfährt..."  
  
,,Schreiben wir Hermine einen Brief", schlug Ron vor.  
  
,,Was meinst du?"  
  
,,Einen Brief, in dem wir ihr zu ihrem *Glück* gratulieren und sie fragen, ob die Malfoys schon davon wissen."  
  
,,Ron, das ist eine wirklich gute Idee."  
  
Die beiden hoben die Köpfe und lachten.  
  
Hätte sie jemand gehört, er hätte gedacht, die beiden wären verrückt geworden.  
  
Aber zum Glück waren alle in der Großen Halle beim Festessen.  
  
Harry und Ron, immer noch irre lachend, machten sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie ungestört waren, falls das Essen beendet war und die anderen Gryffindor in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum strömen würden.  
  
Übereinander gebeugt saßen sie auf Ron's Bett; Harry schrieb und Ron machte allerlei Kommentare und Vorschläge.  
  
,, Frag sie, ob Malfoy es seinen Eltern schon erzählt hat!"  
  
,,Ja ja, Ron, ich bin doch dabei! Warum liest du nicht einfach mit?"  
  
,,Bei deiner Klaue kann man nichts lesen!"  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
War wiedermal sehr kurz.  
  
Eigentlich hatten Svenja und ich ein ganzes Kapitel mit diesem Brief, aber irgendwie...  
  
IST ES VERSCHWUNDEN!!! MUHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Äh... wie auch immer, hatte keine Lust, es nochmal zu schreiben, also tut einfach so, als würdet ihr den Brief kennen, ja???  
  
Danke!!!  
  
Eins noch:  
  
Wir haben das Ende geschrieben!!!  
  
Und es is einfach nur GEIL!!!  
  
Is aba noch 'n bisschen hin... 


	13. Zwischenstück

A/N: Weil einige es sich gewünscht haben, also hier ist der Brief von Harry und Ron! Wird aber nur ganz kurz und zählt nicht als echtes Kapitel!  
  
Zwischenstück  
  
Harry's und Ron's frohe Botschaft  
  
Liebe Hermine!  
  
Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr wir uns für dein -euer- Glück freuen!  
  
Wie schön, dass du und Draco euch so gut versteht!  
  
Wenn ihr erst mal wider zurück in Hogwarts seid, werden wir sicher viel Spass zusammen haben!  
  
Ron hat sich sehr aufgeregt - vor Freude!  
  
Viele Grüße von ihm, er kann es gar nicht erwarten, Draco endlich als einen Freund und nicht als Feind, zu sehen!  
  
Auch ich bin davon mehr als begeistert.  
  
Ist ja klar.  
  
Warum auch nicht?  
  
Eigentlich konnten wir Draco immer leiden.  
  
Es war nur, weil er in Slytherin ist. Ein Glück, dass wir nun endlich die Gelegenheit haben, uns besser kennen zu lernen.  
  
Hach, es ist einfach wunderbar!  
  
Endlich ist diese schreckliche Feindschaft zwischen uns beendet!  
  
In Freude,  
  
Harry und Ron  
  
PS:  
  
Wissen Draco's Eltern eigentlich schon davon?  
  
Wären sie denn damit einverstanden? 


	14. Lucius Malfoy's Ankunft

A/N  
  
  
  
Das Kapitel hier ist ein bisschen seltsam. Lucius ist vielleicht nicht so, wie ihn sich alle (oder viele) vorstellen. Vielleicht ist er sogar OOC...  
  
Trotzdem, viel Spass!  
  
Und schön Reviews senden!  
  
13. Kapitel  
  
Lucius Malfoy's Ankunft  
  
,,Hermine!", weckte Draco sie laut rufend. ,,Poooost ist daaaaaaa!"  
  
,,Ich komme!" antwortete Hermine. Sie stand von ihrem Bett auf (diesmal hatten die beiden nicht beieinander übernachtet) und zog sich ein Shirt über den Kopf. Untenrum trug sie nur ihren Slip.  
  
Draco erwartete sie unten an der Treppe, er schwenkte einen Brief vorm Gesicht.  
  
,,Potti und Rotkäppchen haben geschrieben", sagte er und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
,,Du hast ihn ja schon geöffnet!", stellte Hermine fest und sah ihn streng an. Draco ging nicht darauf ein, also nahm sie den Brief und las ihn stirnrunzelnd.  
  
,,Und, wie gefällt er dir?", fragte Draco grinsend, als sie geendet hatte. ,,Mir hat er sehr gut gefallen! Ein großes Lob an die beiden, sag ihnen das von mir persönlich."  
  
Doch Hermine blickte skeptisch. ,,Sie haben recht."  
  
,,Womit?"  
  
,,Deine Eltern wissen nichts davon, Ich bin sicher, sie wären nicht einverstanden, dass du ein *Schlammblut* zur Freundin hast."  
  
Nun sah auch er sehr ernst aus. ,,Ich weiß, ich sollte es ihnen sagen, aber... ich weiß nicht, wie. Können wir darüber nicht noch mal reden, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind?"  
  
,,Gut, aber wir müssen eine Lösung finden!"  
  
Draco lächelte sie an, für ihn war dieses Problem ersteinmal aus der Welt geschafft.  
  
In diesem Moment erhielt Draco einen weiteren Brief, der einfach aus dem Kamin herausgeflogen kam.  
  
Draco hob ihn auf und entfaltete ihn.  
  
,,Sieht so aus", sagte er und guckte sie entsetzt an. ,,das wir uns jetzt mit dem Problem beschäftigen müssen. Mein Vater kommt in einer Stunde hier an."  
  
********  
  
,,Was tun wir denn jetzt?", fragte Hermine zum ungefähr hundertsten mal. Draco saß am Küchentisch, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und schweigend.  
  
,,Hermine", sagte er plötzlich. ,,In meinem Zimmer ist eine Geheimtür. Niemand weiß davon. Sie führt in einen großen Raum, in dem ein Bett, ein Schrank, ein Schreibtisch und natürlich ein Kühlschrank stehen. Es ist ein Muggelraum, mit Computer und Fernseher und ich hab da sogar ein Telefon! Es sollte eigentlich ein Geheimnis bleiben, aber dir kann ich's ja sagen. Es weiß wirklich niemand davon. Ich habe den Geheimgang und den Raum auch nur durch Zufall entdeckt. Könntest du für einige Tage dorthin verschwinden?"  
  
Hermine nickte, sie wusste auch keine bessere Lösung. ,,Und was ist mit dem Bad?"  
  
,,An mein Zimmer ist doch ein Badezimmer angeschlossen, es ist auch nur von meinem Zimmer aus zu erreichen, du kannst es selbstverständlich mitbenutzen."  
  
Also packte Hermine ihren Koffer abermals und zog in Draco's geheimes Zimmer. Sie würde zwar einige Tage ohne Fenster und Tageslicht auskommen müssen, aber damit konnte sie leben. Wer wusste ,wie Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn behandelte, wenn er so etwas herausfand.  
  
*********  
  
,,Guten Tag, Draco."  
  
,,Hallo, Vater", begrüßte Draco Lucius Malfoy, der soeben ins Foyer appariert war. ,,Wie geht es Mutter?"  
  
Lucius musterte seinen Sohn für einige Sekunden, sodass Draco sich fragte, was er denn wieder falsch gemacht habe. ,,Es geht ihr gut", antwortete Lucius schließlich. ,,Sie konnte nicht kommen, da sie Gäste hat."  
  
,,Gäste?", fragte Draco.  
  
,,Es geht um ihre Zucht", erwiderte Lucius, klang aber gereizt. ,,Und jetzt hör auf zu fragen."  
  
Daraus konnte Draco schließen, dass die beiden sich gestritten hatten.  
  
Sein Vater allerdings schien noch viele Fragen zu haben. Draco kannte diesen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Irgend etwas musste er herausgefunden haben...  
  
"Draco", sagte Lucius ,,Bist du allein hier?"  
  
Draco klappte der Mund auf. ,,Was?", brachte er mühsam heraus.  
  
,,Klare Frage, klare Antwort."  
  
,,Ich... woher...?"  
  
,,Kollegen, die geschäftlich hier zu gegen sind, haben dich mit einem Mädchen gesehen, das definitiv nicht hier wohnt." Lucius' Augen glitzerten gefährlich. ,,Und der Beschreibung nach zu urteilen, habe ich sie wohl schon kennengelernt!"  
  
,,Ah ja?", meinte Draco. Vielleicht wusste Lucius doch noch nicht, dass es Hermine war...  
  
,,Dieses kleine Schlammblut vom Worldcup."  
  
Draco senkte resigniert den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, es abzustreiten.  
  
,,Es tut mir leid, Vater. Ich wollte es dir schon viel früher erzählen."  
  
,,Und wieso hast du es nicht? Hayden hat euch schon zusammen in der Schule gesehen. Ich dachte, ich hätte dir beigebracht, dich nicht mit der falschen Sorte Menschen abzugeben."  
  
Nun wurde Draco wütend. ,,Ich denke, ich kann immer noch selbst entscheiden, wer zur RICHTIGEN SORTE MENSCHEN gehört!"  
  
Sein Vater ignorierte diesen Kommentar einfach und fuhr fort:  
  
,,Warum unternimmst du nicht etwas mit dem Parkinson-Mädchen. Wie hieß sie doch gleich? Paranoia?"  
  
,,Pansy", murmelte Draco.  
  
,,Genau, Pansy. Was ist mit ihr? Ich kenne ihren Vater sehr gut, dem würde also nichts im Wege stehen."  
  
,,Aber sie ist hässlich, nervig und tolpatschig!"  
  
,,Na und? Du etwa nicht?"  
  
,,Was? ICH BIN NICHT HÄSSLICH!!!"  
  
,,Aber nervig und tolpatschig", beharrte Lucius.  
  
,,Sie hat ein Gesicht wie ein Mops! Und sieht dadurch aus wie eine Tomate! Und wenn ich mit ihr spreche, wird sie ganz rot, dass macht es noch schlimmer!"  
  
,,Aha!", schrie Lucius. ,,Ich hab's gewusst! Sie ist in dich verliebt!"  
  
,,Ich aber nicht in sie."  
  
,,Warum warst du dann mit ihr beim Weihnachtsball? Du hast dem armen Mädchen nur falschen nur falsche Hoffnungen gemacht!"  
  
,,Mit wem hätte ich denn sonst gehen sollen? Millicent Bullstrode?"  
  
Vater und Sohn brachen in ein gemeines, teuflisches Lachen.  
  
,,Der dicke Brummer!", prustete Lucius. ,,Muhahahahaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
,,Zum Thema zurück, Vater!", kommandierte Draco.  
  
,,Ja, genau." Lucius fing sich wieder. ,,Dein Onkel Severus sagte, ihr hättet euch sehr gut amüsiert."  
  
,,Vater, ich bin müde. Lass uns morgen weiterreden." Und damit stürmte Draco die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf.  
  
,,Aber Draco!", rief Lucius hinterher. ,,Wie oft soll ich es noch sagen? Ein Malfoy SCHREITET die Treppe hoch! ELEGANZ heißt das Zauberwort, ELEGANZ!" 


	15. Dracula's Söhne

A/N: Ähm.. wenn man mal auf den Titel schielt, könnte man was-weiß-ich-wie- Großes erwarten. Aber nein, wie immer beruht der Titel nur auf einem einzigen, kleinen Sätzchen.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
HP-Leute gehören JKR, Poison ist ganz allein Mein (nicht mal Viciousdragon, die Co-Autorin, hat Anspruch auf ihn), Loria und Anton, Seth und alles andere, von dem man zuvor noch nie gehört hat, gehört ebenfalls mir und Viciousdragon. Die Teletubbies gehören irgendeinem Geisteskranken.  
  
Die Namen der Zwillinge hatten verschiedene Einflüsse.  
  
Svenja (Viciousdragon) und ich konnten uns nicht auf einen Namen einigen.  
  
Tom kam also von mir und Claire von ihr.  
  
Da mir der Name "Claire" nicht sonderlich gefällt, bekamen die beiden noch Zweitnamen: Lucian und Lucia.  
  
Das reichte uns aber immer noch nicht, es hörte sich einfach langweilig an.  
  
Also begaben wir uns auf www.babynames.com , benutzten den "Random Name Generator" und drückten solange darauf rum, bis wir was passendes fanden.  
  
Natürlich kamen da so viele Namen, dass wir uns schon wieder stritten, welche wir denn nun nehmen sollten.  
  
Da gingen die Geschmäcker doch sehr auseinander.  
  
Schließlich einigten wir uns auf Dexter und Ocean.  
  
Wenn's euch nicht gefällt, beschwert euch ruhig, wie selbst sind auch nicht so ganz zufrieden.  
  
  
  
14. Kapitel  
  
Söhne Dracula's  
  
Hermine sah sich gerade die Teletubbies im Fernsehen an, als Draco die geheime Kammer betrat.  
  
,,Ist dein Vater schon angekommen?", fragte sie, ohne von Tinky-Winky aufzusehen.  
  
,,Ja, ich hab grade mit ihm gesprochen. Er weiß von dir", antwortete Draco ihr und sah verwirrt Lala zu, die gerade "Winke, winke!" rief. ,,Was guckst *du* denn da?"  
  
,,Ach...öhm...", stotterte sie, nur um dann hastig zu sagen: ,,Was hat denn dein Vater dazu gesagt?"  
  
,,Eigentlich nichts weiter. Wenn du willst, kannst du wieder in dein Zimmer ziehen."  
  
,,Die Ferien sind doch sowieso bald vorbei. Noch eine Woche!", erinnerte sie ihn.  
  
,,Ach ja, und übermorgen ist Weihnachten", meinte Draco. ,,Ich hab noch gar kein Geschenk für dich! Wie wär's mit einem Teletubby?", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu.  
  
Hermine warf ein Kissen nach ihm.  
  
********  
  
Lucius hatte geplant, nur einen Tag zu bleiben, bis sich Narcissa etwas beruhigte. Allerdings änderte sich sein Plan, als er einen Brief von Narcissa erhielt, der besagte, sie verzeihe ihm diesen Fehltritt.  
  
Wo sollte er denn auch sonst hin?  
  
Narcissa war wieder schwanger und wie sollte er neun Monate ohne Sex auskommen?  
  
Schließlich hatte er die Frau ja auch dafür bezahlt...  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine Gedanken.  
  
,,Herein!", rief er, Draco erwartend. Natürlich war es sein Sohn.  
  
,,Vater?" Draco steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür herein.  
  
,,Wie ich schon sagte: Herein!", sagte Lucius ungeduldig.  
  
,,Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragte Draco und setzte sich aufs Bett.  
  
,,Natürlich", antwortete Lucius und lies sich neben seinem Sohn nieder. ,,Was gibt's?"  
  
,,Wegen Hermine..."  
  
"Ja, was ist mit ihr?" Langsam kam es Lucius vor, als müsste man Draco alles aus der Nase ziehen.  
  
,,Du hast wirklich nichts gegen sie?" Anscheinend hatte ihn dies sehr beschäftigt.  
  
Lucius seufzte und blickte ihm in die Augen. ,,Draco, es geht nicht darum, was ich denke. Entscheidend ist deine Meinung. Du bist in sie verliebt und das ist ganz allein deine Sache. Natürlich, wenn ich es mir aussuchen könnte, würde ich jemand anderen nehmen, zum Beispiel diese Pansy Parkinson, die ist -"  
  
"Ja, Vater, das hatten wir gestern schon!"  
  
Lucius räusperte sich, die Unverschämtheit seines Sohnes netterweise überhörend.  
  
"Jedenfalls", fuhr er fort. "Bin ich damit einverstanden."  
  
,,Danke, Vater!", sagte Draco und umarmte ihn kurz.  
  
,,Ja ja, schon gut!" Lucius wehrte ihn ab, hatte jedoch ein Lächeln im Gesicht.  
  
Draco war schon immer sein Liebling gewesen. Das würde sich wohl auch nicht ändern, wenn in einem Monat die Zwillinge kämen.  
  
Hayden war zwar sein erstgeborener Sohn, aber Lucius und Narcissa waren einfach noch zu jung gewesen, ihn zu bekommen. Außerdem war er nur ein Unfall. Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass Lucius ihn nicht liebte!  
  
Wegen Hayden's Geburt, hatte Narcissa, damals fünfzehn Jahre alt, Hogwarts auch ohne Abschluss verlassen müssen.  
  
Wäre Lucius nicht schon achtzehn gewesen, hätte Narcissa nicht gewusst, wohin.  
  
Fünf Jahre später, Narcissa war zwanzig und Lucius dreiundzwanzig, kam dann Draco zur Welt und Lucius war seitdem ein anderer Mensch.  
  
Und jetzt, seine Frau war fünfunddreißig, kamen eben die Zwillinge.  
  
Sie hatten auch schon Namen. Tom Lucian Dexter und Claire Lucia Ocean.  
  
Die beiden Mittelnamen nach ihm.  
  
Draco hatte er nämlich nicht nach sich benennen dürfen, Narcissa hatte es nicht gewollt.  
  
Dafür wurde Draco nach einem seiner Vorfahren bekannten benannt. Graf Dracula.  
  
,,Vater", wurde Lucius erneut aus den Gedanken gerissen. ,,Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"  
  
,,Was? Was sagtest du gerade?", fragte Lucius schnell.  
  
,,Ich fragte, ob ihr nun schon genau wisst, wann die Zwillinge geboren werden!"  
  
,,Ah", antwortete Lucius. ,,Natürlich. Noch ein Monat."  
  
,,Und wann genau?" Draco klang sehr ungeduldig.  
  
,,Draco! Nicht in diesem Ton!", regte Lucius sich auf und Draco beeilte sich, sich zu entschuldigen.  
  
,,Verzeihung."  
  
,,Ich werde übrigens in ein- zwei Stunden wieder abreisen, Draco", teilte Lucius ihm mit.  
  
,,Wieso? Hast du dich wieder mit Mutter vertragen?"  
  
,,Ja", sagte Lucius knapp. So etwas ging seinen Sohn seiner Meinung nach nichts an.  
  
,,Und um was ging es?", bohrte Draco allerdings.  
  
,,Das geht dich wohl kaum etwas an, Sohn."  
  
Das "Sohn" war für Draco ein Zeichen, nicht weiter zu fragen und hätte er dies nicht beachtet, hätte ihn zumindest Lucius' Blick davon abgehalten. Den Blick kannte Draco von sich selbst gut genug, er schenkte ihn immer Potter und Weasley!  
  
,,Hast du mir noch irgend etwas mitzuteilen, Sohn?"  
  
,,Nein, Vater. Ich vermute, wir sehen uns noch bei deiner Abreise?"  
  
,,Ja, und nun geh."  
  
************  
  
Als Draco nach dem Duschen, nur mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften bekleidet, in sein Zimmer trat, sah er dort Hermine auf dem Bett sitzen.  
  
Diese errötete bei seinem nackten Oberkörper und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
,,Als hättest du das noch nicht gesehen", meinte Draco lässig und setzte sich neben sie. ,,Nach den Nächten, die wir zusammen verbracht haben!"  
  
Das lies Hermine nur noch mehr erröten, aber sie sah ihn wieder an.  
  
,,Mein Vater reist heute übrigens wieder ab", informierte Draco sie.  
  
,,Oh, warum denn schon so früh?", fragte Hermine.  
  
Nicht, dass es mir was ausmacht, fügte sie gedanklich hinzu.  
  
,,Ach, er muss nach Mutter sehen und so. Sie bekommt doch bald die Babys."  
  
,,Deine Mutter ist schwanger?"  
  
,,Hab ich das nicht erwähnt? Sie bekommt Zwillinge." Draco's Stimme hatte einen stolzen Unterton.  
  
,,Und wie sollen sie heißen?", wollter Hermine aufrichtig interessiert von ihrem Freund wissen..  
  
,,Tom und Claire."  
  
,,Oh, das klingt aber gar nicht so ungewöhnlich wie Draco und Hayden?"  
  
,,Du hast noch nicht die Mittelnamen gehört! Aber lass uns von anderen Dingen reden."  
  
,,Die da wären?"  
  
Damit gab Draco ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
,,Aha", sagte Hermine nur und lies sich von ihm aufs Bett legen, wobei das Handtuch gänzlich von seinen Hüften rutsche.  
  
So konnte Hermine sehen, dass er mehr als bereit war und auch sie wurde plötzlich von Leidenschaft gepackt. 


	16. Weihnachten

A/N  
  
Das Chapter is vielleicht 'n bisschen langweilig, aber wir warten darauf, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen, wegen dem Ende.  
  
Und es wird grausam. MUHAHAHAHAAA!!!  
  
So, jetzt erst mal 'n gaaaaanz langes Disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling, die Villa der Malfoys in den USA nennen wir allerdings unser Eigen! Redbank/New Jersey gehört... keine Ahnung. vielleicht Bush? Seth Hunter gehört auch uns und wir besitzen ihn gern, Poison haben wir auch vor zu behalten, wenn uns nicht einer 'nen guten Preis für ihn anbietet! Anton und Loria besitzen wir, aber die könnt ihr gerne haben, die nutzlosen. Damian behalten wir auch, den brauchen wir noch. Und die Zwillinge. Tom Lucian Dexter und Claire Lucia Ocean, die sind auch uns. Wir konnten uns nicht auf die Namen einigen, deshalb sind's so viele. An den Bertie Bott's Kondomen haben wir auch alle Rechte und die werden wir solange behalten, bis uns jemand ein faires Angebot dafür macht, klar!? Also, immer her mit dem Geld! Alle Charaktere auf Sethes Big Party und die in der Stadt genannten sind für uns nur Dreck und sitzen gerade im Keller, um Essen bettelnd! Muhahahaaa! Hayden C. Malfoy ist immer noch von Hayden Christensen inspiriert und gehört daher nicht wirklich uns. Die ganzen unbekannte Leutchen in Chapter 4 passen auf die Party-Bettler auf und sind somit auch unserem Genius entsprungen!  
  
So, dann viel Spass!  
  
  
  
  
  
15. Kapitel Weihnachten  
  
  
  
,,Hermine", sagte Draco am nächsten Morgen, Lucius war bereits abgereist, zu ihr. ,,Ich geh heute mit Seth weg."  
  
,,Wohin denn?", fragte sie, noch immer etwas verschlafen.  
  
,,Nun, ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich dir noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk kaufen möchte, wenn ich mich nicht irre?", antwortete Draco mit einem überheblichen Tonfall.  
  
,,Schon gut", maulte sie zurück. ,,Dann geh." Und damit drehte sie sich auf die Seite und schlief weiter.  
  
Hermine ist wirklich kein Morgenmensch, dachte Draco.  
  
***********  
  
,,Na endlich, da bist du ja!", beschwerte Seth sich, als Draco schließlich an ihrem Treffpunkt erschien.  
  
,,Sorry, aber der hier-" Er deutete auf Poison, der gemütlich nebenher trottete. ,,- hat mich mit seinem ewigen Schnuppern aufgehalten!"  
  
,,Meinst du nicht, du solltest ihn lieber anbinden, wenn wir jetzt in die Stadt gehen?", wollte Seth mit skeptischer Miene von Draco wissen, während er Poison's Kopf kraulte.  
  
,,Würde ich ja, aber er lässt sich nicht anbinden Setty", gab ihm Draco als Antwort.  
  
,,Draco." Seth knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Hör. Auf. Mich. Setty zu nennen! Klar?!"  
  
,,Klar, Setty!"  
  
Daraufhin konnte Seth seinem besten Freund nur Fäuste ballend in die City folgen.  
  
Wie erwartet, drehten sich Menschen kopfschüttelnd nach dem großen Wolf um. Einige zuckten sogar ängstlich zusammen!  
  
Draco sah nichts dabei; es gab doch wohl kein Gesetz, dass das mitbringen von Wölfen verbot, oder?  
  
,,Wie geht's Hermine?", fragte Seth, als sie gerade einen Zebrastreifen überquerten.  
  
,,Gut. Bei mir kann' einem ja nur gut gehen. Ich weiß, worauf du hinauswillst!"  
  
,,Ach ja?"  
  
,,Ja. Du willst mir jeden Klatsch erzählen, der in den letzten Wochen geschehen ist. Ich kenn dich doch, du kleine Tratschtante!"  
  
Also hörte der arme Draco sich an, dass Hilary mit James Schluss gemacht hatte, der danach mit Ashley zusammen war, welche neue Kondomsorte es gab (mit Berti Bott's Bohnen Geschmack!) und noch vieles mehr.  
  
,,Was sagst du dazu, Draco?"  
  
,,Was? Wozu?" Wiedermal war zu bemerken, dass Draco immer nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte.  
  
,,Mann, hör doch zu! Ob du auch Kondome mit Ohrenschmalz-Geschmack benutzen würdest!"  
  
Kondome. Jetzt sollte er auch noch über Kondome reden. Langsam begann er, sich selbst zu bemitleiden.  
  
,,Seth, ich hab nicht vor, die Kondome danach auch noch zu essen, also ist mir das so ziemlich egal."  
  
,, Auch gut. Typisch Draco, ist das. Sag mal", interessierte Seth sich. ,,was willst du Hermine eigentlich kaufen?"  
  
,,Naja", sagte Draco und guckte unschuldig drein. ,,Ich dachte, du könntest mir dabei helfen..."  
  
Sein Freund seufzte. ,,Okay... an was dachtest du denn?"  
  
**********  
  
,,Ich hab Hermine versprochen, um sechs Uhr wieder zurück zu sein und wir haben nur noch eine halbe Stunde!", sagte Draco genervt, als die drei den 15ten Laden verließen.  
  
,,Würdest du dich endlich mal für was entscheiden, wären wir schon vor Stunden wieder Zuhause gewesen!", meckerte Seth, allerdings hatte er doch noch ein belustigtes Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass es in Redbank/New Jersey keinerlei Zauberläden gab, machte die Sache auch nicht gerade einfacher.  
  
,,Ich weiß!", rief Draco plötzlich. Und damit bog er schon in eine andere Straße ab, dicht gefolgt von Poison und Seth, der bei seinem Tempo kaum mithalten konnte.  
  
***********  
  
Am Weihnachtsmorgen wurde Draco mit einem feuchten Kuss geweckt.  
  
,,Hermine?", murmelte er lächelnd, als die nasse Zunge über sein Gesicht glitt.  
  
Aber warum war ihre Zunge so groß?  
  
,,Poison!", schrie Draco und setzte sich rasch auf. ,,Du Vollidiot!"  
  
Draco, der meist nichts meinte, wie er es sagte, tätschelte dem Wolf liebevoll den Kopf.  
  
Danach ging Draco duschen (es war schließlich nicht das angenehmste, wenn Hermine ihn küssen wollte und er nach Hundesabber roch!) und machte sich, mit nassen Haaren aber voll bekleidet, auf den Weg zu seiner Freundin.  
  
Diese war bereits wach und angezogen, anscheinend wollte auch sie in gerade mit seinem Geschenk überraschen.  
  
,,Frohe Weihnachten, Draco", sagte sie lächelnd, umarmte ihn und drückte ihm ein Päckchen in die Hand.  
  
Draco grinste wie ein kleiner Junge und riss das grüne Papier entzwei. Zum Vorschein kam ein (wer hätte es erwartet) Buch, mit dem Titel "Die Beziehung zwischen Wölfen und Drachen".  
  
,,Ich, dachte, es wäre ganz schön, weißt du", sagte sie verlegen. "Wegen Poison und wegen deinem Namen, na ja, du weißt schon."  
  
Draco lächelte sie an. ,,Es ist toll, Hermine." Und diesmal wurde sie umarmt und geküsst.  
  
Nun zog auch er sein Geschenk hervor und überreichte es ihr.  
  
Das kleine Päckchen war in schwarzem, glänzenden Geschenkpapier eingewickelt, und am Verschluss war ein grünes Siegel angebracht, auf dem zwei silberne, vampirähnliche Zähne die Aussenteile des Buchstabens "M" bildeten und in der Mitte eine, ebenfalls silberne, Schlange den Buchstaben vollendete.  
  
Für einen Augenblick starrte Hermine bloß das interessante Siegel an, bevor sie bemerkte, dass Draco sie abwartend ansah.  
  
Sie packte das Geschenk vorsichtig aus, das Siegel nicht zerbrechend. Sie wollte es später genauer untersuchen  
  
Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine, Schwarze Schatulle, mit einem ebenfalls silbernen Verschluss.  
  
Dies schienen Draco's Lieblingsfarben zu sein.  
  
Neugierig öffnete sie die Schatulle und der Inhalt wurde sichtbar.  
  
Eine Silberkette, mit einem drachenförmigen Anhänger.  
  
Sie nahm die Kette heraus und besah sie genauer. Man konnte den Drachen öffnen und als sie dies tat, sah sie die eingravierte Schrift ,,In liebe, Draco".  
  
Hermine war zu Tränen gerührt.  
  
,,Oh, Draco, das ist wirklich... das wär doch nicht nötig gewesen", schluchzte sie.  
  
,,Gefällt es dir nicht? Oder warum weinst du?", fragte Draco, dem die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
  
,,Es ist wunderschön. So etwas tolles habe ich noch nie zuvor bekommen!"  
  
Und sie fiel ihm um den Hals und weinte.  
  
Draco verstand zwar nicht, warum sie ein einfacher materieller Gegenstand zum Weinen bringen konnte, aber er freute sich trotzdem. Die Gravur hatte ihn viel Überwindung gekostet.  
  
Wenn er es ihr schon nicht sagen konnte, sollte sie es wenigstens lesen können.  
  
Sanft schob er Hermine von sich weg, wischte ihr mit dem Daumen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und gab ihr einen langen, romantischen Kuss. 


	17. Back To Hogwarts

Okay, da sind wir wieder! Danke an alle Reviewer! Hoffe, ihr lest alle schön weiter und nie die Reviews vergessen, sonst...!  
  
Dann hätte ich noch mal 'ne Frage. Ich sehe bei fast allen Storys, dass die Autoren es irgenwie hinbekommen, die Schrift kursiv, fett, unterstrichen,... erscheinen zu lassen! Falls jemand 'ne Ahnung hat, wie das funktioniert, wäre ich ihm sehr verbunden, wenn er es mir mitteilen würde! Meine E-Mail ist Drake_210@web.de und meine ICQ-Nummer ist 317967991 !!! Wäre jedenfalls nett, wenn ihr mir mal 'n Tipp geben könntet, danke.  
Kapitel 16  
  
Back To Hogwarts  
  
Die Weihnachtsfeiertage brachten Draco und Hermine zusammen schnell herum und schon bald war es Zeit, nach Hogwarts zurückzureisen.  
  
,,Hermine", sagte Draco am Morgen der Abreise. ,,Ich bringe schnell Poison zurück zu Anton. Was dagegen, meine restlichen Klamotten einzupacken? Liegen alle im Schrank."  
  
,,Schon okay", erwiderte sie, gab ihm einen Kuss und machte sich auf den Weg, zu Draco's Zimmer.  
  
Er sah ihr nach, wie ihre Beinmuskeln sich unter ihrem kurzen Rock anregend bewegten, rief schließlich Poison und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg.  
  
Die Trennung von dem Wolf war auch diesmal wieder schwer, doch fiel sie ihm schwerer, als er gedacht hatte.  
  
Das Tier jaulte und versuchte sich zu befreien, als Anton die Tür zu seinem Gehege schloss.  
  
,,Poison", versuchte Draco ihn zu trösten. ,,wir sehen uns doch in den Osterferien wieder!"  
  
Ob Poison seinen Besitzer nun verstand oder nicht, er legte jedenfalls den Kopf schief und sah Draco fragend an. Dieser streichelte ihm ein letztes Mal über den Kopf und ging, noch einige dinge mit Anton zu besprechen und vielleicht wieder ein Stück Abschieds-Kuchen von Loria aufgedrängt zu bekommen.  
  
*******  
  
"Gehen wir wieder zum Flughafen, Draco?", fragte Hermine ihn und sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. Wenn er das wirklich vorhaben sollte, müssten sie sich beeilen.  
  
,,Nein", erwiderte ihr Freund und lies sich, wie sooft, beim Sprechen alle Zeit der Welt.  
  
,,Diesmal reisen wir per Flopulver. Zuerst nach Malfoy Manor, von dort aus geht's dann zum Bahnhof King's Cross. Wir haben also noch jede Menge Zeit."  
  
Draco sah sie an und grinste anzüglich.  
  
Hermine, die gerade nicht hingesehen hatte und somit seinen aufdringlichen Blick verpasst hatte, sagte:  
  
,,Gute Idee, dann können wir vorher noch zusammen den Schulstoff wiederholen!"  
  
,,Muss das sein?" Draco klappte -sprichwörtlich- die Kinnlade herunter. ,,Ich hätte da auf etwas ganz anderes Lust!"  
  
,,Draco!", regte sie sich auf. ,,Du musst dich endlich um deine ZAG's kümmern! Und außerdem, ich bin doch keine Nymphomanin!"  
  
Diese Aussage verbreiterte Draco's Grinsen um einiges, doch sagte er nichts mehr, zog Hermine bloß mit den Augen aus.  
  
*******  
  
Eine weitere Stunde, Hermine hatte rausgefunden, dass Draco im Unterricht offensichtlich besseres zu tun hatte, als aufzupassen, machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Malfoy Manor, oder eher gesagt, zum Kamin.  
  
Draco stellte sich zuerst in die Flamen und rief:  
  
,,Malfoy Manor, dritter Stock, Nordflügel, fünftes Zimmer von links!"  
  
,,Passwort?", kam eine tiefe, computerähnliche Stimme aus dem Kamin.  
  
,,Poison!"  
  
Und schon verschwand Draco ganz im Kamin, der ihn in sein Zimmer führen würde.  
  
Hermine, die sich den eher komplizierten Weg, sowie das Passwort, aufgeschrieben hatte, tat es ihm gleich und landete wenige Sekunden später in einem großen Raum mit bis zur Decke reichenden Fenstern.  
  
Ohne, dass sie sich weiter umsehen konnte, nahm Draco sie an der Hand und führte sie auf den Korridor, der einige Windungen machte, bis sie zu einer Treppe kamen.  
  
Die, wie sich herausstellte, nicht die einzige bleiben sollte.  
  
Als die beiden dann endlich das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatten, wurden sie von einer blonden, hübschen Frau begrüßt, die Hermine als Draco's Mutter erkannte.  
  
Mrs Malfoy umarmte ihren Sohn herzlich, bevor sie sich Hermine zuwandte.  
  
,,Hallo", sagte sie lächeln. ,,Ich bin, wie du wohl schon weißt, Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
In ihrem Ton schwang eine gewisse Arroganz mit, aber das lächeln auf ihren Lippen war echt und nicht gespielt.  
  
Dies war unschwer an ihren leuchtenden Augen zu erkennen.  
  
Hermine stellte sich ebenfalls vor und reichte der hochschwangeren Frau die Hand.  
  
,,Wollt ihr nicht noch einen Imbiss zu euch nehmen, bevor ihr nach Hogwarts weiterreist?", fragte Narcissa mit einem besorgten Blick. ,,Du bist schon wieder viel zu dünn, Draco."  
  
,,Bin ich nicht", empörte ihr Sohn sich. ,,Ich habe eine Idealfigur!"  
  
Und damit warf er sich stolz in Pose.  
  
Doch Narcissa schien anderer Meinung zu sein; sie wies den nächstbesten Hauselfen an, Dinner zu servieren.  
  
,,Wir treffen uns dann in einer Stunde im Speisesaal", kommandierte Narcissa und entfernte sich.  
  
,,Was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Draco gelangweilt von Hermine wissen.  
  
,,Du könntest mich ein bisschen herumführen", schlug diese vor.  
  
,,Na gut. Gehen wir zum Stall."  
  
Draco nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie, wieder einige Korridore weiter, durch das Eingangsportal, einige Wege entlang, bis sie an einem Waldrand ankamen.  
  
,,Das alles ist noch euer Grundstück?", fragte Hermine verwundert.  
  
,,War längst noch nicht alles", antwortete Draco. ,,Der Wald gehört noch uns und dahinter sind eben die ganzen Koppeln und Ställe."  
  
,,Ist der Weg durch den Wald weit?"  
  
Hermine fürchtete sich seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr etwas vor Wäldern.  
  
,,Ungefähr fünfhundert Meter. Vater und Mutter haben's leicht, die apparieren immer."  
  
Also gingen sie besagten Weg entlang, immer noch Händchen haltend.  
  
Zehn Minuten später bekam Hermine einen Eindruck, wie viel die Malfoys wirklich besaßen.  
  
In der Nähe, sowie in der Ferne, erstreckten sich lange, saftige Koppeln, mit wunderschönen Vollblütern und Fohlen. In der Mitte des ganzen war ein riesiges Gebäude und einige Nebengebäude.  
  
,,Also", erklärte Draco, wiedermal gelangweilt. ,,Das große da vorne ist der Hauptstall, dort sind die Pferde, die verkauft und gekauft werden. In den kleineren sind entweder andere Rassen, trächtige Stuten, Fohlen oder unsere persönlichen Pferde."  
  
,,Hast du auch ein eigenes Pferd?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
  
,,Yep. Dort entlang."  
  
Er führte sie zu einem der kleinsten Ställe, in dem sich ungefähr zehn Pferde befanden.  
  
Gleich in der ersten Box befand sich ein prächtiger, schwarzer Hengst, der sehr temperamentvoll zu sein schien.  
  
,,Das ist Shetan", sagte Draco und begrüßte sein Pferd.  
  
Nachdem Draco noch ein bisschen über Pferde gefachsimpelt hatte, von denen Hermine recht wenig verstand, war es auch schon Zeit, für den Rückweg.  
  
**********  
  
Als die beiden in dem großen Esszimmer ankamen, saßen Narcissa und Lucius bereits am Tisch.  
  
,,Guten Abend, Vater", begrüßte Draco Lucius, der den Gruß erwiderte und Hermine, wie zuvor Narcissa, lächeln die Hand entgegenstreckte. Zwar war sein Lächeln weniger echt als erzwungen, doch merkte Hermine, dass er es gut meinte, also reichte auch sie ihm die Hand.  
  
Dinner schien bei den Malfoys eher schweigsam abgehalten zu werden.  
  
Narcissa und Lucius wechselten auch nur ab und zu ein paar formelle Worte.  
  
Hermine nahm trotzdem an, dass die beiden sich liebten, wie an Narcissa's Schwangerschaft zu sehen war.  
  
Nach dem Essen begleitete Narcissa Draco und Hermine zum Kamin des Salons, von wo aus sie zum Bahnhof flohen würden.  
  
Draco wurde von seiner Mutter überschwänglich verabschiedet, mit Wangenküssen und Umarmungen.  
  
,,Mutter!", beschwerte Draco sich. ,,Du erdrückst mich!"  
  
Auch Hermine wurde umarmt und Narcissa schien ihre Prozedur endlich beendet zu haben.  
  
,,Ich würde euch ja nach King's Cross begleiten, aber in meinem jetzigen Zustand ist das zu beschwerlich."  
  
Hermine hatte gedacht, nur Draco und Lucius würden geschwollen reden. So kann man sich täuschen.  
  
Später, im Zug, begegneten sie niemandem, den sie weiter kannten, also suchten sie sich ein eigenes Abteil.  
  
Als die Hexe mit dem Imbisswagen kam, fuhr sie gleich weiter, um die küssenden nicht zu stören.  
  
Diese Jugend, heutzutage.  
  
Nicht mehr zu retten.  
  
Und sie würde hier mit ihrem Imbisswagen versauern.  
  
Arme Hildtrud. 


	18. Harry, Ron & andere Unannehmlichkeiten

A/N: Okay, hier ist jetzt erstmal das 17. Kapitel und heute Nacht schreiben wir das 18. Korrigiere: Svenja hat gerade gesagt, dass wir bis Chapter 20 schreiben. Naja, mal sehen.  
  
@Chillkroete: Wieso wundert dich, dass sie niemanden getroffen haben? Es waren schließlich nur Winterferien, da fahren nunmal nicht alle Nachhause!  
  
@Lady Malfoy & Nathalie: Wir wussten auch nicht, dass sie so reich sind, bis wir's geschrieben haben. Naja, mit so'ner Pferdezucht verdient man aber auch ganz schön viel Geld und Lucius arbeitet dann eben noch im Ministerium.  
17. Kapitel  
  
Harry, Ron und andere Unannehmlichkeiten  
  
,,Hast du sie schon gesehen?"  
  
"Nee, die kommen bestimmt mit dem 19Uhr Zug", teilte Harry seinem Freund Ron zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag mit.  
  
Die Türen der großen Halle, in der sich die beiden befanden, wurden aufgestoßen und die Schüler vom 19Uhr Zug betraten die Halle.  
  
,,Da sind sie", sagte Harry und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf zwei, nur schwer zu erkennende, Personen, am anderen Ende der Großen Halle.  
  
Die beiden hielten Händchen und schienen sich zu unterhalten.  
  
Dann verließ die etwas kleinere Gestalt die größere und bewegte sich auf Ron und Harry zu.  
  
,,Hi!", begrüßte Hermine ihre besten Freunde.  
  
,,Na?", sagte Ron. ,,Geheilt, oder immer noch auf 'neu Trip?"  
  
,,Was meinst du?", wollte sie verwundert von ihm wissen.  
  
,,Tust du für Geld eigentlich alles?", zickte Ron weiter.  
  
Hermine war geschockt.  
  
,,Ron, was soll das? Hör auf damit!", befahl Harry, der sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, dass Hermine verletzt war.  
  
,,Was denn?", regte Ron sich auf. ,,Hat sie es denn nötig, sich mit diesem - diesem Hurenbock einzulassen?!"  
  
Nun konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einem letzten, traurigen Blick sah sie die beiden Jungs an, bevor sie in Richtung Gryffindor-Turm davon stürmte.  
  
,,Toll, Ron. Ganz toll gemacht."  
  
Und damit rannte Harry ihr hinterher, einen verdatterten Ron zurück lassend.  
  
,,Hermine!", rief Harry und versuchte, sie einzuholen. ,,Hermine, warte!"  
  
,,Was willst du?", brachte sie unter schluchzen hervor. Ihr Gesicht war Tränenverschmiert.  
  
,,Hey, Herm. Es tut mir leid", versuchte er sie zu trösten. ,,Aber, du musst auch Ron verstehen. Nach all dem, was Malfoy zu ihm gesagt hat, hast du nicht wirklich erwartet, dass er es mit Freuden aufnehmen würde, oder?"  
  
,,Natürlich nicht", gab sie zu. ,,Aber dass er ihn und mich so... so abscheulich beleidigen musste..."  
  
Sie schluchzte wieder.  
  
********  
  
Draco sah Hermine davonrennen, dachte aber nicht daran, ihr nachzulaufen.  
  
Stattdessen ging er zu Ron.  
  
,,Was hast du gesagt?", zischte er in seinem bedrohlichsten Tonfall.  
  
,,Was geht dich das an?!", schrie Ron und nahm die Farbe von dunklem Purpur an.  
  
Es wäre sicher noch zu einer Schlägerei gekommen, wäre nicht in diesem Moment Kenny auf Draco's Schulter gelandet.  
  
Verwundert entfernte Draco sich von Ron, nahm seinem Uhu den Brief ab und las:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco,  
  
deine Mutter ist im Krankenhaus, die Zwillinge werden voraussichtlich in ein paar Stunden zur Welt kommen.  
  
Sag Hayden bescheid.  
  
Dein Vater,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Draco's Gesicht aus und er ging, um seinen Bruder zu suchen.  
  
Hayden war in seinen Gemächern in der Nähe des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraums anzutreffen.  
  
,,Hallo, kleiner Bruder!", begrüßte er Draco; er wusste genau, wie sehr Draco es hasste, so genannt zu werden. ,,Wie hast du die Ferien verbracht? Vater schrieb, du seiest jetzt mit Hermine Granger zusammen?"  
  
,,Ich habe einen Brief von Vater erhalten", erwiderte Draco, Hayden's Fragen ignorierend. ,,Er hat gerade Mutter ins Krankenhaus gebracht."  
  
Zu Versicherung reichte Draco seinem Bruder den Brief, der ihn kurz überflog und dann ebenfalls lächelte.  
  
,,Das ist ja großartig! Professor Dumbledore wird uns sicher für ein, zwei Tage frei geben, wenn die Zwillinge geboren sind!"  
  
,,Bestimmt", bestätigte Draco.  
  
Hayden legte plötzlich einen Arm um die Schultern seines Bruders und geleitete ihn auf einen Sessel.  
  
,,Willst du mir nicht erzählen, was zwischen dir und Miss Granger gelaufen ist?", fragte er neugierig.  
  
,,Nein, eigentlich nicht", setzte Draco an, doch Hayden wollte davon nichts hören und begann, ihn gnadenlos auszufragen.  
  
,,Wie seid ihr euch näher gekommen?"  
  
,,Naja, wir -"  
  
,,Ich will alles haargenau wissen!"  
  
,,Lass mich doch ausreden! Wir -"  
  
,,Habt ihr euch schon geküsst?"  
  
,,Geküsst? Natürlich haben wir uns geküsst!"  
  
,,Und? Wie war's?"  
  
,,Gut, aber das war nicht alles, wir-"  
  
,,Hast du Anton und Loria von mir gegrüßt?"  
  
,,Das tut doch nichts zur Sache! Wir haben schon miteinander -"  
  
,,Hast du auch deinen Freund Seth getroffen?"  
  
,,Ja. Ich und Hermine hatten -"  
  
,,Hat Poison sich gefreut, dich zu sehen?"  
  
,,Natürlich. Eines Abends haben wir zusammen -"  
  
,,Hatte sie Angst vor Poison?"  
  
,,Nee. Jedenfalls haben wir-"  
  
,,Habt ihr auf dem Rückweg auf Malfoy Manor vorbei gesehen?"  
  
,,Hm. Und wir hatten -"  
  
,,War Loria's Kuchen gut?"  
  
,,Verdammt noch mal! Wir hatten Sex!"  
  
,,Oh."  
  
************  
  
,,Komm schon. Wir suchen Ron und er wird sich sicher bei dir entschuldigen!", versuchte Harry sie zu überreden.  
  
,,Harry, ich weiß nicht. Ich will ihn jetzt nicht sehen." Hermine blieb stur.  
  
Doch es war gar nicht mehr nötig, Ron zu suchen, da er in diesem Moment den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.  
  
Mit hochrotem Kopf stapfte er auf Harry und Hermine zu.  
  
,,Ich habe gerade mit deinem Lover geredet", sagte Ron zu Hermine. ,,Mitten in der Unterhaltung hat er 'nen Brief bekommen, hat gelächelt und weg war er. Hat sicher das Anmeldungsformular der Todesser erhalten."  
  
Nun wurde es Hermine zu viel.  
  
Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihm - und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht.  
  
,,Wie kannst du es wagen", wütete sie, während Ron sich mit Teller großen Augen die Hände auf die Nase hielt. ,,So über meinen Freund zu reden?!"  
  
,,Ich... entschuldige", stammelte Ron, zu überrascht, sich zu wehren.  
  
********  
  
Noch ein bisschen... nur noch ein bisschen und er hätte sich unter diesem blöden Zaun durchgegraben.  
  
Und dann, ja, dann würde er zu Herrchen zurückkehren.  
  
Ihn nicht mehr alleine lassen und vor all dem Unheil auf der Welt beschützen.  
  
Noch ein Stück...  
  
Ja!  
  
Geschafft!  
  
Jetzt hieß es nur noch, unbemerkt an Anton und diesem hässlichen, ein- ohrigen Jimbo vorbei kommen.  
  
Anton wäre schon mal geschafft. War zu sehr mit seinen Maschinen beschäftigt.  
  
Vorbei an den Hunden.  
  
Hört auf, zu knurren!  
  
Aber wie durch das Tor kommen?  
  
Loria! Die Rettung.  
  
,,Nanu, Poison, was machst du denn hier? Anton, hast du Poison herausgelassen?"  
  
Jetzt durch das halboffene Tor.  
  
Komm schon, alter Junge, das schaffst du!  
  
,,Loria, halt ihn fest!"  
  
Tja, Anton, zu spät.  
  
,,Ooooh!"  
  
,,Verdammt!" 


	19. Von schwulen Matrosen & aufgebrachten Zi...

A/N: Okay, haben 2 Reviews, also können wir auch -nett, wie wir sind- hochladen! Lest mal Boyz'n' Girls! Ist echt gut! Achso, ich möchte euch auch erinnern, dass Svenja sich benachteiligt fühlt, wenn ihr immer nur "du" schreibt!  
  
@Chillkroete: Schön, dass du's gut fandest.  
  
@Becky Malfoy: Danke! Ich werd' auf jedenfall heute abend oder so deine Story lesen!  
  
@Yvymaus: Sorry, dass wir dich beim Aufzählen Letztes Mal vergessen haben, aber danke!  
Kapitel 18 Von schwulen Matrosen und aufgebrachten Zicken  
  
Langsam trottete der Wolf am Waldrand entlang.  
  
Wenn sein Herr weg wollte, dann bestimmt über das große Wasser, denn sonst würde er ihn ja riechen können, oder?  
  
Okay, dann also zum Wasser.  
  
Er konnte es schon riechen, musste nur noch ein kleines Stück sein.  
  
Und was wollte dieser seltsam gekleidete Mann jetzt von ihm?  
  
"Wow, Alter!", rief der Mann einem anderen zu. "Was geht'n hier? Ey, voll fett, Mann! 'N echter Wolf!"  
  
"Krass", antwortete der andere. "Ey, Alter, wir sollten mit dem Hasch aufhör'n, Mann. Ey, isch seh Geschpenschter!"  
  
Ah, nur weg von denen.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er auf diesem Haus im Wasser Zuflucht suchen?  
  
Ja, das schien die beste Lösung zu sein.  
  
"Alter, der läuft auf's Schiff!"  
  
"Ey, was geht'n mit dem?"  
  
Und zusammen riefen sie entsetzt: "Voll krass, Alter!"  
  
So, jetzt wäre er erst mal in Sicherheit.  
  
Doch was sollte dieses laute Tuten?  
  
Schrecklich, für die empfindlichen Ohren des Tieres.  
  
Hilfe, das Haus bewegte sich!  
  
Er musste hier runter!  
  
Aber wieso war er plötzlich soweit vom rettenden Ufer entfernt?  
  
"Captain, wir haben ein Problem", schrie ein Mann in blau-weißer Uniform einem ganz in weiß gekleideten zu.  
  
"Was ist, Hammilton?"  
  
"Cap, wir haben einen Wolf an Bord."  
  
****************  
  
Erste Stunde Zaubertränke.  
  
Nicht schlimm, er konnte sich leisten, zu spät zu kommen.  
  
Snape würde schon nichts sagen.  
  
Oder doch?  
  
Draco hatte keine große Lust, es herauszufinden, also stand er vom Bett auf, zog seinen Umhang an und beeilte sich, sich zu waschen und in den Kerker zu kommen.  
  
Wie erwartet war Hermine plus Anhang schon da.  
  
Ron würdigte Hermine keines Blickes, doch Harry unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihr.  
  
Draco ging die Stufen hinauf zu ihrem Tisch (das Gespräch hielt sofort inne) sagte "Guten Morgen" und küsste Hermine flüchtig auf die Lippen.  
  
Dann, mit einem selbstgefälligem Grinsen, setzte er sich auf seinen Platz am Tisch, den er mit Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle teilte.  
  
Pansy sah entsetzt aus, Crabbe guckte dumm und Goyle sagte: "Sollen wir das auch machen, Draco?"  
  
"Genau, ist das eine neue Form, sie fertig zu machen?", wollte nun Crabbe wissen.  
  
"Nein, ihr Trottel!", antwortete Draco genervt. "Ich bin mit ihr zusammen."  
  
"Wie zusammen? Hier in der Klasse?", fragte Crabbe verwundert.  
  
Draco stützte den Kopf in die Hände und stöhnte: "Ja, Crabbe, wir sind alle zusammen in diesem Klassenraum, das hast du gut erkannt."  
  
Crabbe freute sich, Goyle war eifersüchtig und Pansy schien den Tränen nahe.  
  
Doch zum Glück fing sie sich, denn in diesem Moment schritt Snape mit wehendem Umhang in die Klasse  
  
****************  
  
"Oooh, ist der süß!", bekam er immer wieder zu hören, während er von den Matrosen gestreichelt und mit Fleischbrocken verwöhnt wurde.  
  
Ja, hier lies es sich leben.  
  
Tatsächlich schienen die Matrosen hier sehr harte Kerle zu sein, mal von diesem Klaus-Dieter abgesehen, der war irgendwie wie Hermine.  
  
Gerade rief er -mit anscheinend verschnupfter Stimme-: "Habt ihr meine Handtasche gesehen, ihr süßen?"  
  
****************  
  
"Draco", zischte Pansy, während Snape die Zutaten für den Trank an die Tafel schrieb.  
  
"Was ist, Parkinson?"  
  
"Warum hast du Granger geküsst? Hast du mit jemandem gewettet?"  
  
"Wie schon gesagt, ich bin mit ihr zusammen."  
  
"Lüg mich doch nicht an!"  
  
"Warum sollte ich lügen?"  
  
"Oh, Draco!", rief sie. "Wie konntest du nur!"  
  
Sie stand auf, knallte ihm eine und verlies den Klassenraum.  
  
"Miss Parkinson", rief ihr Snape hinterher. "Bleiben sie gefälligst-"  
  
Doch seine Worte blieben ungehört und die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss.  
  
"Malfoy", wandte er sich nun an Draco. "Sie bleiben nach dem Unterricht hier."  
  
"Aber Professor", verteidigte sich der völlig verdutzte Draco. "Ich hab doch gar nichts-"  
  
"Keine Widerworte."  
  
Damit wendete Snape sich wieder der Tafel zu.  
  
Schulterzuckend sah Draco zu Hermine, die ihn nur verwirrt anlächelte.  
  
Ron grinste.  
  
Am Ende der Stunde beeilten sich die Schüler, die Klasse zu verlassen, Draco allerdings wartete, bis alle draußen waren und ging zum Schreibtisch seines Paten.  
  
"Draco, was ist denn in die gefahren?", fragte Severus milde bestürzt.  
  
"Wie du weißt, bin ich jetzt mit Hermine zusammen, aber irgendwie bildet Parkinson sich ein, sie hätte ein Recht auf mich. Dabei hab ich mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass ich sie mag, geschweige denn mit ihr zusammen sein will!"  
  
"Verstehe", meinte Severus und kratzte sich am Kinn.  
  
Doch Draco hatte genug von dem Thema.  
  
"Onkel Sevvie, hat Hayden dir schon erzählt, dass Mutter gestern ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde?"  
  
"Nein, was ist mit ihr?"  
  
Severus wirkte besorgt. Sicher wollte er nicht, dass seiner Kusine etwas schlimmes widerfuhr.  
  
Nicht nur, dass Narcissa seine geliebte Kusine war, auch mit Lucius hatte er sich im Laufe der Jahre sehr gut angefreundet. Die beiden waren zwar in unterschiedliche Jahrgängen gegangen und hatten nicht viel miteinander zu tun gehabt, trotzdem waren sie nun sehr gute Freunde.  
  
"Es ist nichts schlimmes, sie bekommt die Babys!", teilte Draco ihm freudig mit.  
  
"Oh, dann werdet ihr sicher einen Tag frei bekommen, um sie zu besuchen, sag ihr einen schönen Gruß von mir und ich hoffe, dass alles glatt geht."  
  
*************  
  
"Hey, Hermine, ich hab's dir doch gesagt!"  
  
"Was denn, Ron?", wollte sie neugierig von ihm wissen.  
  
"Na, das dieses Macho-Arschloch dich betrügt!", meinte Ron triumphierend.  
  
"Ach, Ron, nicht schon wieder. Ihr wisst doch alle, dass Pansy schon Jahre lang auf ihn scharf ist!"  
  
Harry, der nicht schon wieder Streit haben wollte, lenkte ein: "Was hast du da um den Hals, Hermine?"  
  
Sie lächelte verlegen und zog die Silberkette mit dem schwarzen Onix- Anhänger hervor.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Ron, der es sich schon denken konnte.  
  
"Draco hat ihn mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt", erwiderte sie blasiert.  
  
"Wie einfallslos", dementierte Ron und rümpfte die Nase. Als er sich den schwarzen Drachen näher besah, bemerkte er, dass dieser zu öffnen war.  
  
Langsam, Hermine hielt ihn nicht auf, öffnete er den Anhänger und las die Gravur.  
  
"Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen", sagte er und funkelte böse mit den Augen. "Der spielt doch sowieso nur mit dir!"  
  
"Ron", meinte Hermine lässig.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Halt die Klappe."  
  
Und damit stürmte sie die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal empor.  
  
"Wer weiß, wofür er dich noch braucht", rief Ron ihr erzürnt hinterher. "Sicher verkauft er dich an Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen!" 


	20. Tom & Claire

A/N: So, hier Kapitel 19 und heute schreiben wir am 20. Weiter, damit wir's Freitag hochladen können (wenn ihr wollt)!  
  
@Nathalie: Bitte schön, es geht weiter. Hast du extra nach den Namen der Zwillinge gesucht? Wie auch immer, in diesem Kapitel kommen sie vor, wenn auch nur wenig. Wir finden Babys in diesem Alter zwar süß, aber was soll man über sie schreiben?  
  
@Chillkroete: Danke! Wir finden die Gravur auch ganz süß. Das mit dem Wolf ist doch gar nicht so schwer zu verstehen: er ist von Anton und Loria abgehauen und auf einem Schiff gelandet. Was ihm dort so passiert erfährst du in diesem Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es wird dann klarer. Noch mal extra für dich: Das hier habe ich mit Viciousdragon geschrieben, Zwischen zwei Welten mit Isi und Wahre Feinde allein!  
  
Kapitel 19  
  
Tom und Claire  
  
"Drakey."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Es tut mir so leid!", entschuldigte Pansy sich mit Hundeaugen.  
  
"Parkinson", sagte Draco und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Weißt du was, du kannst mich mal."  
  
Zuerst wirkte Pansy betrübt, doch dann schien sie einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben:  
  
"Du wirst schon noch sehen, was du davon hast."  
  
Durch die geheime Tür in der Wand verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.  
  
Als sie draußen angelangt war, musste sie sich wieder einmal schwer beherrschen, um nicht weinen zu müssen.  
  
Sie lehnte gegen eine Wand und schluchzte trocken, als jemand sie ansprach:  
  
"Hey, du bist doch diese Pansy Parkinson, oder?"  
  
"Ja", brachte sie hervor. "Wieso willst du das wissen?"  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wen sie vor sich hatte.  
  
"Was willst du, Langer?"  
  
"Tja, ich hätte da so eine Idee, die Hermine und Malfoy betrifft..."  
  
"Ich höre."  
  
*************  
  
Poison stand auf den Hinterbeinen, hatte die Vorderbeine auf die Reling gestützt und sah sich das Meer an.  
  
Wann würde er endlich von dem Schiff kommen?  
  
Natürlich, die Menschen behandelten ihn wie eine Art Maskottchen, das Essen war gut und er hatte einen gemütlichen Schlafplatz, aber der Sinn seiner Mission war ja eigentlich, Draco zu finden!  
  
Nur, wie sollte er über das Meer kommen?  
  
Da schwimmen nicht zu seinen Leidenschaften gehörte, schien dies eher unmöglich.  
  
Außerdem, sollte er wirklich him Wasser landen, würde er sich mit diesen großen Fischen mit den Rückenflossen anlegen müssen.  
  
Die Matrosen hatten sie entweder Haie, Wale oder Delphine genannt.  
  
Aber auch wenn er gegen die Riesen Fische gewinnen konnte -und da gab es natürlich keinen Zweifel, Poison konnte s mit jedem aufnehmen- ein Wolf tötete nur bei Bedrohung und Hunger, beides war im Moment nicht der Fall.  
  
"Hey, Muckenstätter!", rief ihm ein Matrose, Hammilton, wenn er sich recht entsann, zu.  
  
Diese Menschen dachten doch tatsächlich, sein Name wäre Muckenstätter. Oder hatten sie den Namen nur erfunden?  
  
Am ersten Abend hatte der Mann, den sie Cap oder Captain nannten, vorgeschlagen, den Namen des Tiers auszulosen. Und nachdem "Muckenstätter" gezogen worden war, hatten sie ein großes Fass aufgemacht, in dem sich eine Flüssigkeit befand, die stark nach Hefe und Weizen roch.  
  
Danach hatten sie noch mehr gelacht und angefangen, zu singen.  
  
Auch Poison hatte die Flüssigkeit probiert, doch ihm war davon irgendwie schlecht geworden und er hatte sich auf dem Schoss eines Matrosen übergeben müssen, was allerdings noch mehr Gelächter ausgelöst hatte.  
  
"Poison, alter Junge, komm mal her!", rief Hammilton erneut.  
  
Na gut, vielleicht würde das ein wenig Abwechslung bringen.  
  
Hammilton beugte sich zu dem Wolf runter und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren.  
  
"Wir machen einen kleinen Abstecher an der Küste Wales', willste mitkommen? Brauchst doch sicher Auslauf, alter Junge."  
  
Wales?  
  
War das nicht der Ort, von dem Draco immer sprach, wenn er von Zuhause redete?  
  
Na, das konnte Poison nur recht sein.  
  
**************  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich", sagte Hayden. Als Draco nach einiger Zeit in der Eingangshalle eintraf.  
  
Draco ignorierte ihn und fragte:  
  
"Fahren wir mit dem Zug, oder was?"  
  
"Nein, wir werden erst von einer Kutsche nach Hogsmeade gebracht", erwiderte Hayden. "Von dort aus werden wir zur Mansion apparieren.  
  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie in Hogsmeade angelangt waren.  
  
Hayden und Draco stiegen aus der Kutsche aus und Hayden breitete die Arme aus.  
  
Draco rührte sich nicht.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Hayden genervt. "Du kannst nunmal noch nicht alleine apparieren!"  
  
"Ja, aber müssen wir uns unbedingt umarmen?", entgegnete Draco zögernd.  
  
"Draco, ich bin dein Bruder! Ich stehe weder auf Inzest, noch bin ich schwul, also komm schon!"  
  
Widerwillig legte Draco die Arme um seinen Bruder und zusammen apparierten sie nach Malfoy Manor ins Foyer.  
  
"Das wurde aber auch Zeit", wurden die beiden von Lucius Malfoy begrüßt, der ungeduldig auf die Uhr sah.  
  
"Guten Tag, Vater", erwiderte Hayden.  
  
Draco allerdings hielt sich nicht mit Förmlichkeiten auf, sondern fragte sofort:  
  
"Wo ist Mutter?"  
  
"Oben, in unserem Schlafzimmer, die Babys sind auch dort", bekam er von Lucius, in dessen Gesicht Stolz aufflammte- als Antwort und er stürmte die Treppe empor, um seine Mutter zu sehen.  
  
Begleitet wurde er von dem Standart-Ruf seines Vaters:  
  
"Draco, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Das Zauberwort heisst Eleganz!"  
  
Einige Flure weiter klopfte Draco an eine große Doppeltür, erwartete das "Herein" seiner Mutter und betrat das Schlafzimmer.  
  
Narcissa saß auf ihrem Bett und hielt eines der Babys an ihre Brust, um es zu stillen.  
  
"Hallo, Draco", sagte sie und lächelte glücklich.  
  
"Mutter." Draco nickte zur Begrüßung.  
  
"Welcher von beiden ist das?", wollte er wissen.  
  
"Das ist Claire, Tom habe ich bereits gestillt. Willst du ihn nehmen? Er ist noch wach!"  
  
Auf Narcissa's Gesicht spiegelte sich -wie zuvor bei Lucius- Stolz wider.  
  
Draco ging zu der Babywiege und nahm vorsichtig seinen kleinen Bruder auf den Arm.  
  
Tom hatte eine rosige Haut und -wie alle Babys- strahlend blaue Augen. Seine winzigen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem niedliche, zahnlosen Lächeln.  
  
Draco lächelte ebenfalls und strich dem Baby mit einer Hand über die zarten Wangen.  
  
Tom reagierte, in dem er seine kleine Faust erhob und einen von Draco's Fingern in die Hand nahm, ihn zum Mund führte, um daran zu lutschen.  
  
Draco lies ihn gewähren.  
  
Einige Zeit später betraten auch Hayden und Lucius das Zimmer und Narcissa übergab Hayden Claire, als sie mit dem Stillen fertig war.  
  
*************  
  
Poison hatte zusammen mit Klaus-Dieter, Hammilton und dem Captain das Schiff verlassen.  
  
Die drei Menschen waren gerade dabei, einen Pub zu betreten, als der Wolf schlagartig die Flucht ergriff.  
  
"Hey, Muckenstätter!", rief Hammilton ihm zu. "Bleib hier!"  
  
Doch Poison rannte immer weiter.  
  
"Wir sollten ihm hinterher gehen", schlug Klaus-Dieter vor und machte dabei eine Handbewegung, die Poison stark an einen Typ namens Pier erinnerte, über den Draco immer abfällig redete.  
  
Dieser Pier lief immer vor dem kleinen Fenster, dass Draco "Fernseher" nannte, herum und sang (wenn man das so nennen konnte) "You are my sunshine", wenn er diese Handbewegung machte.  
  
Also liefen die drei Leute in ihrer langsamen Menschenart dem Wolf hinterher.  
  
Poison rettete sich ersteinmal in den Wald, dort würden sie ihn schwer finden können, sollten sie ihn überhaupt einholen.  
  
Irgendwie tat es ihm schon leid, er hatte die Matrosen ein bisschen ins Herz geschlossen.  
  
Doch plötzlich überkam ihn eine Erinnerung.  
  
Zwar sagten Wissenschaftler, das Gedächtnis eines Wolfes wäre Lückenhaft, aber was wußten die schon!  
  
Dies war der Wald, in dem nicht nur seine Mutter und seine Schwester verendet waren, nein, hier hatte er Draco zum ersten mal getroffen!  
  
Jetzt musste er sich nur noch an den Weg zu Draco's großen Haus, Malfoy Manor, erinnern.  
  
Er machte sich auf den Weg. 


	21. Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts

A/N: Das Kapitel ist absolut scheiße, es war langweilig, es zu schreiben und es ist total sinnlos! Schreibt bitte trotzdem Reviews, ja? Hätten gerne mal 'ne Flame (  
  
@Nathalie: Danke! Du sagtest zwar, du freust dich auf's nächste Chapter, aber du wirst absolut enttäuscht sein! Dieses Kapitel ist echt Mist! Muss ja alles mal gesagt werden...! Ja, wer würde nicht gerne mit Draco im Arm apparieren, oder vielleicht auch andere Sachen machen... Schön, dass du die Babys süß findest, in späteren Kapiteln noch mehr von ihnen!  
  
@Chillkroete: Für dich gilt dann wohl das selbe, wie für Nathalie, oder? Dass ihr alle den Anhänger so toll findet, hätten wir nicht gedacht, freut uns aber! Echt, war die Eleganz so cool? Freut uns selbstverständlich ebenfalls! Ja, genau dieser schwule Popstar-Pier war gemeint. Wollen jetzt niemanden beleidigen, der den mag, aber...!  
  
@Sophie: Ja, das Ende wird traurig (aus unserer Sicht jedenfalls)! Liest du die Story regelmäßig? Wenn ja, dann musst du gefälligst auch immer schön Reviews schicken! Und nicht bei diesem sinnlosen, idiotischen Kapitel aufhören zu lesen, nur weil's so... mir fehlen die Worte.  
  
***Kapitel 20***  
  
***Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts***  
  
"Hayden, wann wollt ihr beiden wieder abreisen?", fragte Lucius beim Abendessen.  
  
"Da uns nur dieser Tag frei gestellt wurde, müssen wir in spätestens einer Stunde wieder gehen, Vater", erwiderte Hayden und versuchte, das widerwillige Steak zu zerschneiden, was Draco äußerst amüsant fand.  
  
"Das ist aber schade", sagte Narcissa. "Ich hatte gehofft, ihr würdet noch ein paar Tage bleiben."  
  
"Narcissa, Darling", meinte Lucius und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. "Sei doch vernünftig, Draco muss schließlich für die ZAGs lernen, nicht wahr, Draco?"  
  
Draco blickte genervt drein.  
  
"Kann's kaum erwarten", murmelte er mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Draco, benimm dich!", wies ihn daraufhin seine Mutter zurecht.  
  
"Schon gut", sagte er und schluckte. "Schon gut."  
  
"Also, Draco", teilte Hayden mit, der sein Steak aufgegeben hatte. "Dann machen wir uns wohl mal auf den Weg."  
  
"Jetzt? Du sagtest in einer Stunde!", regte Draco sich auf.  
  
Narcissa warf ein:  
  
"Hayden, du hast ja das Fleisch noch gar nicht gegessen! Du musst mehr essen, sonst wirst du zu dünn!"  
  
"Nicht schon wieder das!", stöhnte ihr Mann daraufhin.  
  
"Lucius!"  
  
"Narcissa, bei dir ist nunmal jeder zu dünn! Du würdest wahrscheinlich auch Molly Weasley als zu dünn bezeichnen!"  
  
Draco fing zu lachen an, Narcissa war verärgert und Hayden erinnerte alle wieder mal daran, dass sie nun gehen mussten, da er ja für Hogwarts unentbehrlich war.  
  
Also verabschiedeten die Geschwister sich von ihren Eltern (in Narcissa's Fall mit einigen Umarmungen) sahen noch mal nach Tom und Claire und machten sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof.  
  
"Hayden, warum fahren wir mit dem Zug, wir hätten doch auch apparieren können", wollte Draco wissen.  
  
"Ich dachte, du wolltest mich nicht umarmen?"  
  
Mehr schien Hayden seinem Bruder nicht mitteilen zu wollen, also fragte Draco gar nicht erst.  
  
************  
  
Ah, dort vorne war schon das riesige Anwesen.  
  
Und im Haus brannten Lichter!  
  
Halt, da auf dem Weg fuhr eine Kutsche, die verdächtig nach Draco roch!  
  
Hinterher!  
  
************  
  
Am Bahnhof angekommen, mussten die beiden noch einen kurzen Augeblick warten, bis der Zug ankam.  
  
"Hayden", sagte Draco.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Hayden schien an diesem Tag nicht besonders gut gelaunt zu sein.  
  
"Hinter unserer Kutsche hat immer etwas gejault, es hat sich angehört wie-"  
  
"Ein Wolf vielleicht? Draco, das ist nichts ungewöhnliches, in dieser Gegend gibt es nunmal Wölfe."  
  
"Ja, aber dieser hat sich fast wie Poison angehört!", warf Draco ein.  
  
"Unsinn. Wölfe hören sich alle gleich an. Außerdem ist Poison in Amerika. Okay, da vorne ist der Zug!"  
  
Die beiden betraten ein fast leeres Abteil.  
  
**************  
  
Er konnte jaulen, sooft er wollte, die Kutsche blieb einfach nicht stehen!  
  
Aber, da er ein Wolf war, hatte er genügend Ausdauer, um mit ihr standzuhalten, auch wenn er etwas weiter hinten war.  
  
Am hinteren Fenster des Gefährts war ein blonder Kopf zu sehen... Dreh dich doch um!  
  
Ah, führte dieser Weg nicht zum Bahnhof?  
  
***************  
  
"Na, hat dein kleiner lover dich alleine gelassen, Baby?", stichelte Damian beim Abendessen in der großen Halle.  
  
"Zu deiner Information", sagte Hermine und sah genervt von ihrem dicken Buch auf, das neben ihrem Teller lag. "Er ist nach Hause gefahren. Und jetzt verschwinde."  
  
"Nachhause? Hat er Mammi vermisst?", fuhr Damian unbeirrt fort. "Hat er Angst, im großen, bösen Hogwarts-Bett zu schlafen? Ooh!"  
  
"Damian, zum letzten mal: VERSCHWINDE!!!", schrie Hermine und Professor McGonagall machte sich ihren Weg zum Gryffindortisch.  
  
"Was ist hier los?", fragte sie und als sie keine Antwort bekam:  
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Langer, ich warte."  
  
"Es ist nichts, Professor", antwortete damian prompt, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Hermine einhandelte.  
  
Jedoch entfernte er sich von Hermine und nahm am Tisch seines eigenen Hauses Platz.  
  
**************  
  
"Guten Abend, ihr beiden", sagte die arme, einsame, zwanzig jährige Hildtrud freundlich zu Draco und Hayden, wobei sie Draco weniger beachtete, da sie den Blick nicht von Hayden abwandte.  
  
"Hallo, Hildtrud", erwiderte Hayden und lächelte verführerisch.  
  
Draco blickte von einem zum anderen.  
  
Hildtrud fuhr, ohne ihre Süßigkeiten auch nur anzubieten, mit ihrem Wagen weiter.  
  
"Woher kennst du die?", fragte Draco seinen Bruder.  
  
"Ach, ist doch egal", antwortete Hayden, immer noch lächelnd.  
  
"Deshalb wolltest du unbedingt mit dem Zug fahren", meckerte Draco.  
  
******************  
  
Verdammter Zug!  
  
Viel zu schnell!  
  
Der arme Wolf konnte wirklich nicht mit dem Zug mithalten, jedoch war die Fährte des Zuges, dank der Abgase, für die feine Nase des Tieres leicht aufzunehmen.  
  
Und hätte er nicht auch längst bemerkt, dass der Zug den Bahnschienen folgte, wäre er wirklich ziemlich dumm gewesen.  
  
Also, wozu beeilen?  
  
Er würde einfach den Schienen folgen und dann seinen heißgeliebten Draco wiedersehen! 


	22. Neue Freundschaft

A/N: Also, diese Kapitel ist um einiges besser, als das letzte (hoffe ich jedenfalls)! Hab jetzt auch nicht viel Zeit, werde mich kurz fassen. Vergesst nicht, zu reviewen. Danke an Chillkroete, übrigens. Naja, ich weiß selbst noch nicht, was wir mit Hayden und Hildtrud geplant haben, aber vielleicht ergibt sich ja noch was...  
  
***Kapitel 21***  
  
***Neue Freundschaft und interessante Verkündung***  
  
"Harry, Ron, kommt runter!" rief Hermine die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der beiden Jungen hoch.  
  
"Was is'n?", wollte der völlig verdatterte Ron von ihr wissen, der nun in seinen Hochwasserpyjamas vor ihr stand und sich am Kopf kratzte.  
  
"Wo ist Harry?", fragte Hermine hellwach.  
  
"Hermine, es ist fünf Uhr in der Früh", maulte Ron. "Wo *denkst* du denn, ist Harry um diese Zeit?"  
  
"Dann geh ihn holen", kommandierte Hermine zappelig. "Ich hab was mit euch vor!"  
  
Immer noch meckernd, tat der übermüdete Ron, wie ihm geheißen und schlurfte die Treppe empor.  
  
"Und zieht euch was an!", rief Hermine ihm hinterher, bevor sie selbst sich zum Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums, dem Portrait der fetten Dame, begab.  
  
"Red Ballons", sagte sie leise und das große Bild schwang zur Seite, den Durchgang zu den Hogwarts Fluren preisgebend.  
  
"Tolles Passwort, wirklich ganz toll", begrüßte Draco sie. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen und in dem übliche Hogwartsumhang, unter dem sie allerdings einen schwarzen Satin Pyjama ausmachen konnte, vor ihr und grinste.  
  
"Komm rein", forderte Hermine ihn mit einem einladenden Armschwung auf.  
  
Draco kletterte durch das Portraitloch.  
  
"Wo kommen wir denn da hin, wenn wir jetzt auch noch Slytherins einlassen!", empörte sich die fette Dame, allerdings blieb ihr Kommentar ungehört.  
  
Gelangweilt sah Draco sich im Gemeinschaftsraum seiner Erzfeinde um.  
  
"Wow, es ist alles hier so... beeindruckend rot", stellte er schließlich fest. "Verrätst du mir endlich, was du mit mir vorhast, hm?"  
  
"Ach halt den Mund", meinte Hermine und küsste ihren Freund auf selbigen, als plötzlich-  
  
"WAS IST DENN HIER LOS!!!", schrie Ron entsetzt.  
  
Draco stöhnte auf. "Nicht die Nervensäge!"  
  
"Allerdings", rief Ron und kam näher. "Hermine, was hat der hier verloren?!"  
  
"Ron, beruhig dich und nimm Platz", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beschwichtigen.  
  
Harry, der die Szene ruhig, aber mit einem Glühen in den Augen, beobachtet hatte, meldete sich nun auch zu Wort:  
  
"Ron, ich finde, wir sollten uns anhören, was Hermine zu sagen hat. Das soll übrigens nicht heißen, dass ich all das gut finde!"  
  
Die Jungen -Draco ausnahmsweise eingeschlossen- setzten sich an einen Tisch, Harry und Ron nebeneinander, Draco ans andere Ende.  
  
"Also", begann Hermine. "Weshalb ich euch alle hier haben wollte, ist ja wohl offensichtlich."  
  
"Nein!", kam von Ron.  
  
"Und wieso gerade um diese Uhrzeit?", wollte Draco gähnend wissen.  
  
"Weil ihr sonst nicht gekommen wärt, oder?", antwortete Hermine.  
  
Schweigen.  
  
"Na gut", fuhr sie dann fort. "Ich möchte, dass ihr alle eure... Differenzen beiseite legt und euch vertragt."  
  
"Vergiss es!", rief Ron enthusiastisch.  
  
Draco wandte sich genervt Hermine zu:  
  
"Kannst du den nicht irgendwie beschäftigen? Vielleicht kann er ja das Kennedy-Attentat aufklären!"  
  
"Du...!", schrie Ron wutentbrannt und sprang auf.  
  
Draco erhob sich ebenfalls, Ron böse anfunkelnd.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Hermine legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und drückte ihn zurück auf den Stuhl, während Harry Ron besänftigte.  
  
Ron atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er seine Meinung verkündete:  
  
"Okay, hier ist mein Plan: Ich gehe in den Schlafsaal und komme nie wieder raus!"  
  
Und damit stand er auf und stürmte die Treppe hoch.  
  
Oben konnten die drei verbliebenen eine Tür knallen hören.  
  
"Harry, Draco, ihr bleibt doch?", sagte Hermine enttäuscht und konnte die beiden nicken sehen.  
  
********************  
  
Der vollkommen übermüdete Poison überlegte sich gerade, wo er an diesem schon beginnenden Morgen schlafen sollte, als ihm plötzlich ein vertrauter Geruch in die sensible Nase stieg.  
  
Draco.  
  
Der Wolf nahm seine letzte Kraft zusammen und rannte in die Richtung, die ihm von seinem Geruchssinn gewiesen wurde.  
  
Okay, hier war ein kleines Dorf, Draco's Geruch war hier nur schwach zu vernehmen.  
  
Die Fährte führte einen breiten weg entlang, doch -  
  
"Mach, dass du wegkommst, Mistvieh!", schrie ein Mann mit einer Mistgabel; ein kleines Kind klammerte sich an seinem Bein fest.  
  
"Daddy, wird der böse Werwolf uns fressen?", schluchzte die kleine.  
  
"Das werde ich schon zu verhindern wissen!", sagte der Vater grimmig.  
  
Bei dem Wort "fressen" war Poison zwar hellhörig geworden, aber da es nicht in der Natur eines Wolfes lag, Menschen anzugreifen, suchte er lieber das Weite und rannte in einen nahegelegenen Wald.  
  
Zwar war Draco hier kaum noch zu riechen, doch machte sich ein anderer Geruch breit.  
  
Wölfe.  
  
Einfache Wölfe?  
  
Wölfe, die noch ein bisschen nach Menschen rochen.  
  
Werwölfe, die Sorte, vor der sich normale Wölfe am meisten hüten mussten.  
  
******************  
  
Hermine hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.  
  
Harry und Draco hatten sich zwar beide geweigert, gute Freunde oder ähnliches zu werden, aber trotzdem hatten die beiden ihr auch versprochen, keine Feinde mehr zu sein und -in Draco's Fall- beim Quidditch fairer zu sein.  
  
Ron allerdings hatte sich, auch auf Harry's bitte, der in diesen schweren Tagen sehr sensible geworden war, nicht bereit erklärt, den Schlafsaal zu verlassen.  
  
"Hermine", sagte Draco jetzt. "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ich jetzt wieder gehe, es ist acht Uhr und ich habe schon Glück, dass mich noch keiner gesehen hat."  
  
"Okay, du hast recht", erwiderte sie und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.  
  
Harry, der trotzdem ein fünfzehn jähriger Teenager war, beobachtete die Szene interessiert.  
  
Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ist was, Potter?"  
  
Allerdings wurde er daraufhin strafend von Hermine angesehen, also berichtigte er sich schnell.  
  
"Verzeihung, ich meinte: Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein, lieber Harry?"  
  
"Nein danke", meinte Harry und ein grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
  
Vielleicht war es wirklich richtig gewesen, diese Feindschaft zu belegen.  
  
*************  
  
Die erste Stunde an diesem Morgen hatten Gryffindor und Slytherin gemeinsam.  
  
Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.  
  
Überraschenderweise kamen auch Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff dazu und schwatzten aufgeregt.  
  
Anscheinend wussten auch sie nicht, was genau sie jetzt hier sollten.  
  
"Hey, Baby", begrüßte Damian in gewohnter Weise seine Ex.  
  
"Verpiss dich, Langer", zischte Draco, der bei Damian seine Coolness einfach nicht beibehalten konnte.  
  
Zum Glück hatte das aber keine Zeit, zu eskalieren, da Hayden in diesem Moment die Klasse erreichte.  
  
"Also, Slytherin und Gryffindor setzen sich auf die gewohnten Plätze und die anderen sehen zu, wo sie Platz finden", rief er, um das Getuschel zu übertönen, dass die Mädchen jedes Mal veranstalteten, wenn sie Hayden sahen.  
  
Das mit der Sitzordnung klappte dann in dem Chaos doch nicht so gut, wie er sich das gedacht hatte.  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine nahmen an einem Tisch weiter vorne Platz und als Draco sich neben Hermine setzte, machte Ron Anstalten, den Tisch zu verlassen, wurde allerdings von Harry zurück gehalten und setze sich mit grimmiger Miene wieder hin.  
  
Auch Damian und Pansy setzten sich nebeneinander und fingen an, zu flüstern, wobei die beiden debattierende Handbewegungen machten.  
  
"Über was die wohl reden?", wunderte Hermine sich.  
  
"Keine Ahnung", meinte Draco und legte einen Arm um sie. "Hauptsache, wir sind sie los."  
  
"Ruhe bitte", rief Hayden und versuchte, die aufgeregte Menge zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
  
Selbstverständlich schaffte er das auch, schließlich hingen die Mädchen doch alle an seinen Lippen und die Jungen hatten ohne sie keine Gesprächspartner mehr.  
  
"Weshalb wir uns heute alle hier versammelt haben, ist etwas, was alle fünften Schuljahre um diese Zeit bekommen. Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw haben, wie gewohnt, die vollen vier Stunden Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, allerdings fällt der Unterricht aus, den ihr jetzt gehabt hättet. Was war das? Zauberkunde? Wie auch immer. Gryffindor und Slytherin haben nur noch drei Stunden Verteidigung in der Woche. Also treffen wir alle uns jetzt jeden Freitag in der ersten Stunde in der großen Halle, um dort Unterricht zu führen, hier ist ja bei weitem nicht genügend Platz!"  
  
"Und", meldete sich Draco unaufgefordert zu Wort. "Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"  
  
"Wie?", fragte Hayden verwirrt. "Haben eure Hauslehrer euch nicht informiert?"  
  
Kopfschütteln.  
  
"Na, wir haben jetzt eine Stunde pro Woche Sexualkunde!" 


	23. Angriff der Todesser

A/N: Hat wohl diesmal ein bisschen länger gedauert, als sonst, oder??? Aber wir haben selbstverständlich eine gute Entschuldigung und zwar ist alles Svenja's Schuld!!! Nee, im Ernst, wir schreiben die Kapitel immer zusammen und zuerst hatten wir beide die Grippe, dann standen in der Schule einige Arbeiten an und wir konnten uns nicht treffen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht uns mal, ja?  
  
@ Chillkroete: Naja, so besonders viel haben wir uns dann doch nicht mit der Sexualkunde befasst, wollten lieber mal ein bisschen an der Haupthandlung weiterschreiben...  
  
@ Fay Riddle: Danke!  
  
@ Sophie: Also gut, erstmal, der Name Muckenstätter ist eine Erfindung von mir (Drake) persönlich! Okay, wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst, werd ich dich mal mit der Entstehungsgeschichte langweilen: Ich bin mit dem Hund meines Opas und meiner Schwester spazieren gegangen. Der Hund (Jana) ist ein Münsterländer, also ein Rassehund. Vorher hatte ich von irgendeinem Rassehund gehört, der irgendwie "Tannenwälder" oder so hieß, da dachte ich, dass die Rasse- und Zuchthunde ja eigentlich alle so seltsame Namen haben und so kam ich irgendwie auf Muckenstätter. Wie auch immer, das war jetzt wohl weniger interessant, aber du wolltest es ja wissen! Hast uns auch ziemlich zum weiterschreiben motiviert, indem du die Review gleich 2x geschickt hast! Und nein, wir haben's nicht als Drohung angesehen. Im Ernst, nachdem wir die Reviews von dir und Nathalie bekommen haben, haben wir uns ja auch gleich getroffen. Also, ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt dir und nächstes mal geht's schneller, okay?  
  
@ suzy: Ja, wir mögen's auch, wenn Draco "menschlich" dargestellt wird, deshalb schreiben wir's auch :-)!  
  
@ Nathalie: okay, du hast recht, Ron's Spruch ist geklaut. Und wenn du ihn schonmal gehört hast, dann wahrscheinlich in "Eine himmlische Familie", wo Simon sagte: "Also, hier ist mein Plan, ich gehe jetzt auf mein Zimmer und komme nie wieder raus!"! Macht doch nix, oder? So'n bisschen Sprüche klauen macht doch schließlich jeder. Und, wie ich schon Sophie mitgeteilt habe, das nächste mal beeilen wir uns mehr!  
  
@ Lady Romantique: Dankeschön! Wir geben uns Mühe!  
  
**Chapter 22***Angriff der Todesser**  
  
Als Jack Granger an diesem sonnigen Morgen die Zeitung ins Haus holte, spürte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Aber nicht nur er fühlte sich beobachtet, auch der Hund der Grangers, Stan, hatte den Schwanz eingezogen und wagte sich nicht aus dem Haus.  
  
Später am Morgen, Jack und seine Frau Heather waren gerade beim Frühstück, klingelte die Tür im Hause der Zahnarztfamilie.  
  
"Jack, machst du auf, Darling?", fragte Heather, eine hübsche Frau mit buschigen braunen Haaren, während sie sich ein Brötchen schmierte.  
  
Jack erhob sich, strich sich mit der Hand beiläufig über die kaum noch vorhandenen Haare und begab sich zur Haustür, die nur einen Flur weiter lag.  
  
Er sah durch den Spion, sich wundernd, wer denn um diese Zeit etwas von ihnen wollte.  
  
Vor der Tür stand ein großer kräftiger Mann, dessen Gesicht durch die schwarze Kapuze, die ihm bis über die Stirn reichte, nicht zu erkennen war.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd öffnete Jack die Tür, ignorierte das Winseln Stans.  
  
"Guten Tag, kann ich ihnen hel-", setzte Jack an, doch weiter würde er nie kommen.  
  
"Avada Kedavra", knurrte der Mann unter dem Umhang und beobachtete lächelnd, wie sich Jacks Blick verdunkelte, bis er glasig und ausdruckslos war und der tote Mann mit einem dumpfen laut zu Boden fiel.  
  
"Jack?", rief Heather von der Küche aus. "Jack! Wer war das?"  
  
******  
  
"Setzt euch, Leute", rief Hayden und versuchte, die aufgeregt schwatzende Menge zu beruhigen.  
  
Inzwischen waren sie in der Großen Halle angelangt und die Schüler hatten sich an ihre jeweiligen Haustische verteilt.  
  
"So wird das doch nichts", beschwerte Hayden sich, als er das Chaos sah. "Setzt euch alle hier an den Slytherin-Tisch!"  
  
Meckern von fast allen Seiten.  
  
"Kommt schon!"  
  
Endlich hatten die Schüler sich aufgerafft und saßen nun alle eng zusammen am Tisch der Slytherins.  
  
Ein böse drein guckender Ron hatte sich so abseits wie möglich von Crabbe und Goyle entfernt und hielt die Arme verschränkt, als er hörte, wie Goyle Crabbe fragte, ob denn nun das Essen käme.  
  
"Okay", versuchte Hayden erneut die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zu lenken, indem er zweimal in die Hände klatschte. "Dann lasst uns anfangen. Zu aller erst, wer kann mir sagen, was genau Sexualkunde ist?"  
  
Er sah lächelnd in die Menge, während Hermine ihren Arm hob, allerdings nicht, ohne etwas rot zu werden.  
  
Doch war sie diesmal nicht die einzige, die sich meldete, denn Damian erbarmte sich ebenfalls, etwas zum Unterricht beizutragen.  
  
Hayden hob verwundert eine Augenbraue, was nur die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und Draco vertiefte, als nicht mehr als zwei Hände in die Höhe gingen.  
  
Schließlich nahm er Hermine dran.  
  
"Sexualkunde ist die Lehre der menschlichen Sexualität, die vor allem in der Jugend verstärkt und oft uninformiert ausgeübt wird", antwortete Hermine prompt und in einem Atemzug.  
  
"Richtig, 10 Punkte für Gryffindor", erwiderte Hayden, doch nicht ohne Hermine einen suspekten Blick zu schenken. "Nur muss ich euch leider mitteilen, dass dieser Unterricht nicht von menschlichen Genitalien, sondern von all dem außen herum handeln wird. Ich werde euch jetzt noch einige weitere Begriffe abfragen, die mit der Sexualität zu tun haben, also ich sage etwas und ihr antwortet, alles klar? Dann lasst uns anfangen: Romantik. Ja, Bones?"  
  
"Naja...", sie kicherte und sah ihre Freundinnen an, die sie mit weiterem Gekicher zu ermutigen versuchten. "Romantik ist, wenn man zum Beispiel zusammen einen Sonnenuntergang ansieht... oder einen Liebesfilm schaut... oder Gedichte für den anderen schreibt... oder-"  
  
"Ja, das stimmt. Nächster Begriff. Was ist ein Sexualverbrechen?"  
  
"Wenn ich keine flachlegen kann!", kam es von Damian.  
  
******  
  
Crabbe sr., der nicht ganz so dumm war, wie sein Sohn, erhob sich langsam und ächzend, machte den Reißverschluß seiner Hose wieder zu und sah auf die zerstörte Frau herab.  
  
"Bitte...nein...", flehte, Heather, die katholisch war und große Angst vor dem Tod hatte. Doch wollte sie denn überhaupt noch weiterleben, nachdem ihr Mann tot war und man ihr ihre Selbstachtung geraubt hatte?  
  
Was würde aus ihrer Tochter werden?  
  
Crabbe, dessen Ehe mit der klugen Anwältin Midora schon nach Vincent's Geburt in die Brüche gegangen war, lachte laut auf, als er das Betteln der Frau, die er gleich umbringen würde, hörte.  
  
Alles in allem jedoch, gab dieser Augenblick Heather genug Zeit, ihren Körper zur Seite zu rollen, die Arme auszustrecken und das eben noch benutzte Küchenmesser zu ergreifen.  
  
Crabbe hatte die dumme Angewohnheit, beim Lachen die Augen zu schließen und durch den hohlen Klang des Gelächters konnte er auch nichts hören.  
  
Fühlen konnte er allerdings noch.  
  
Und er spürte den stechenden Schmerz genau, als ein stumpfer Gegenstand langsam durch seine Haut bis hin zu seinem Herzen drang.  
  
Vor Schmerz lies er seinen Zauberstab fallen, fasste sich mit einer Hand aufs Herz und versuchte mit der anderen, sich am Küchentisch abzustützen.  
  
Doch war alle Hoffnung für ihn verloren.  
  
Geschockt über ihre eigene Tat schrie Heather laut und ohrenbetäubend auf.  
  
******  
  
Nach dem Unterricht wartete Draco, bis die anderen Schüler die Große Halle verlassen hatten, um noch mit seinem Bruder zu reden.  
  
"Hayden", sagte er. "Welcher Lehrer hatte eigentlich die Idee mit dem Sexualkunde-Unterricht?"  
  
"Nun, dass du das nicht mehr nötig hast, ist mir schon klar", antwortete Hayden und es war offensichtlich, dass er Draco's Frage auswich.  
  
"Du warst das, oder?", stellte Draco jedoch fest, da Hayden's Manöver wirklich leicht zu durchschauen war. "Nachdem ich mit dir über meine Ferien gesprochen hab!"  
  
"Hm", meinte Hayden bloß und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hast du jetzt keinen Unterricht?"  
  
******  
  
Das große Schloss mit den vielen verschiedenen Gerüchen wirkte abschreckend auf den Wolf, zu gleich jedoch einladend, schließlich hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen nur von kleinen Nagetieren ernährt.  
  
Zum Jagen hatte er den angeborenen Trieb zwar nicht verloren, aber es doch nie wirklich von einem Rudel gelernt und so war er an einigen kläglichen Versuchen, Rotwild zu erlegen, gescheitert.  
  
Glücklicherweise war er nicht, wie er bei seinem ersten Eindruck befürchtet und gespürt hatte, den gefährlichen Werwölfen begegnet.  
  
Was ihn jetzt reizte, war allerdings weder die Nahrungsaufnahme, noch die vielen Menschen im Schloss, sondern einfach nur der immer stärker werdende Draco-Geruch, den er auch durch die vielen verschiedenen Eindrücke der Umgebung wahrnehmen konnte.  
  
"Nanu, wer bist du denn?", fragte ein bärtiger Alter den Wolf.  
  
Der Mann trug seltsame Gläser über den Augen und kam aus einer winzigen Hütte, deren Tür sich ein zweites Mal öffnete und einen riesigen, wild aussehenden Mann entließ.  
  
Der Wilde sah Poison, zog blitzschnell eine Armbrust (die anscheinend unter seinen Zeltähnlichen Umhang gepasst hatte) und schrie:  
  
"Runter Professor, ein Werwolf!"  
  
Dann folgte auch schon der erste Schuss und Poison schaffte es mit knapper Not, dem todbringenden Pfeil zu entweichen.  
  
"Hagrid", sagte der Alte und legte in beschwichtigender Geste einen Arm auf die Schulter des Mannes, den er Hagrid genannt hatte. "Ich kann sehr wohl einen Wolf von einem Werwolf unterscheiden und dieser hier ist definitiv nicht gefährlich."  
  
"Ups, 'Tschuldigung, Professor Dumbledore", meinte Hagrid daraufhin und kratze sich am Kopf.  
  
Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einen Spruch und alles wurde schwarz vor den Augen des Tieres. 


	24. Liaison in der Umkleidekabine

A/N: Okay, diesmal ging's dann wohl um einiges schneller und vielleicht schreiben wir heute und morgen auch noch ein oder zwei Kapitel!  
  
@ BeckyMalfoy: Danke, gleichfalls!  
  
@ Sophie: Tja, wir sind eben so fies. Was soll man machen? Ich weiß noch nicht, wie du mir wegen dem Namen danken kannst, aber mir fällt bestimmt noch etwas erniedrigendes und demütigendes ein (mwahahahahaaaa!)!  
  
@ Nathalie: Selbstverständlich haben wir unsere Gründe. Schließlich ist die Geschichte doch schon bis zum Ende geplant und das mit Hermione's Eltern gehört eben (leider) dazu, hat aber aufjedenfall noch Sinn! Und wenn du denkst, wir wären harmlos, dann solltest du uns mal bei Vollmond erleben! Woher weißt du eigentlich, wo wir unsere Sprüche klauen, hm? Sehr suspekt.  
  
***Kapitel 23*****Liaison in der Umkleidekabine***  
  
"Was machen wir'n jetzt mit dem Tier, Professor?", forderte Rubeus Hagrid zu wissen.  
  
"Nun, mein lieber Hagrid", erwiderte Dumbledore mit einem belustigtem Funkeln in den stechend blauen Augen. "Der Wolf trägt wohl eine Art Hundemarke, die Muggel benutzen sie, falls ihre Hunde einmal weglaufen und von jemandem gefunden werden. Ich vermute, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir uns diese Marke einmal genauer betrachten."  
  
Sofort machte Hagrid, da er jede von Dumbledore's Entscheidungen für weise und richtig hielt, sich daran, mit seinen prankenartigen Händen den Hals des unbekannten Wolfes zu erkunden.  
  
Nach einigem -mehr oder weniger- gefühlvollen Tasten entdeckte er das dünne Kettenhalsband, an dem die silberne, Kreisförmige Marke befestigt war.  
  
"Ähm... Professor Dumbledore, die Schrift is so klein, ich kann's nich' so ganz lesen", sagte Hagrid nach dem er versucht hatte, die Inschrift mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zu entziffern.  
  
Dumbledore, der auf Grund seiner Brille momentan etwas besser sehen konnte, las die Gravur und hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen.  
  
"Wusstest du, dass Mr Malfoy einen Wolf besitzt, Hagrid?"  
  
Mit einem Mal schien sich Hagrid's ganze Auffassung Draco Malfoy's zu ändern. Der Junge besaß einen Wolf, hieß, dass er mit gefährlichen Tieren umgehen konnte, hieß, dass er diese Tiere mochte. Guter Junge.  
  
*****  
  
"Gibt's hier eigentlich irgendeinen Ort, an dem wir ungestört sein können?", fragte Draco unwirsch und mehr an sich selbst gerichtet, als sie nun schon zum zigsten Mal in einem der leeren Klassenräume von irgendwelchen Schülern oder diversen Lehrern erwischt worden waren.  
  
"Hmm, ich wüsste da vielleicht etwas.0..", sagte Hermine, während ihre Augen neckisch glitzerten.  
  
"Das wäre?", wollte Draco von ihr wissen und legte schmunzelnd die Arme um ihre Hüfte.  
  
"Komm mit!", forderte sie, nahm ihren Freund an der Hand und schleifte ihn davon.  
  
*****  
  
"Ah, Severus, gut, dass ich dich hier erwische."  
  
"Ja, was gibt's, Professor?", erkundigte Snape sich bei dem Direktor, als er diesen auf den Gängen antraf.  
  
"Es geht um einen ihrer Schüler, Draco Malfoy", erläuterte Dumbledore dem von spionieren übermüdeten Mann. Und auf den fragenden und besorgten Blick des Zaubertränke Professors, beeilte er sich, mit der Erklärung nachzukommen, dass der Wolf des Schülers gefunden worden sei.  
  
Severus wirkte überrascht, machte sich jedoch sofort auf den Weg, seinen Neffen zu finden und ihm die -für ihn- erfreuliche Nachricht zu übermitteln.  
  
Nachdem er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin's nachgesehen hatte und Draco dort nicht angetroffen hatte, befragte er McGonagall, seine Kollegin und Rivalin, wenn es um den Hauspokal ging, nach dem Jungen.  
  
"Nun, ich musste Malfoy und Granger aus verschiedenen Klassenräumen vertreiben, wo ich sie wild küssend erwischte", antwortete Minerva spitz. "Solch unschickliches Verhalten in Hogwarts, noch dazu von Miss Granger! Also wirklich!"  
  
Severus war nicht erfreut über die offensichtliche Neuigkeit, dass Minerva solches verhalten von seinem Neffen erwarteten, daher bemerkte er barsch:  
  
"Ich bin sicher, dass es eine Ewigkeit her ist, Minerva, aber du warst bestimmt auch mal jung."  
  
Damit ging er, bevor die bejahrte Frau etwas passendes erwidern konnte, um weiter nach Draco und nun wohl auch nach Hermine zu suchen.  
  
Jedoch schienen die Schüler unauffindbar.  
  
Da er nicht erwartete, die beiden nach Minerva's Rausschmiss noch in einem Klassenraum anzutreffen, war er fast sicher, dass Draco dabei war, Quidditch zu praktizieren.  
  
Also, auf zu den Umkleidekabinen der Slytherins.  
  
*****  
  
"Draco...vielleicht sollten wir...wenn jemand reinkommt!", versuchte sie den Jungen zum Aufhören zu überzeugen, der gerade dabei war, ihre Bluse zu öffnen.  
  
"Wer soll denn um diese Zeit zu den Umkleidekabinen kommen", hauchte Draco ihr ins Ohr. "Das Training ist längst vorbei."  
  
Hermine legte ein Bein um seine Hüften, während sie die Arme um seine Schultern geschlungen hatte.  
  
Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, als -  
  
"Was ist denn... Oh mein Gott!"  
  
Draco und Hermine fuhren entsetzt auseinander.  
  
"Onkel Sevvie, was machst du denn hier?", rief Draco überrascht und errötend zugleich.  
  
Hermine drehte sich um und versuchte, ihre offene Bluse zu schließen, um nicht im BH vor ihrem Lehrer zu stehen.  
  
"Hatte Minerva doch recht", murmelte Severus vor sich hin, packte Draco am Oberarm und schleifte ihn nach draußen, damit Hermine sich vollständig ankleiden konnte.  
  
"Seit ihr verrückt?", fuhr er seinen Neffen an, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte. "Euch hätte sonst jemand erwischen können!"  
  
Draco blickte beschämt zu Boden.  
  
"Und...äh... warum genau warst du jetzt beim Quidditchfeld, Onkel Sevvie?", fragte er schließlich, ohne seinem Onkel in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Nun, es scheint, als sein dein Wolf hier aufgetaucht."  
  
*****  
  
Seit Stunden saß sie nun schon alleine im kalten Wartezimmer, ohne irgendeine Auskunft zu bekommen, was jetzt mit ihr geschehen würde.  
  
Nachdem sie sich von ihrer Tat und dem Schock erholt hatte, hatte sie sofort die kleine Eule Strawberry-Peach mit einem Brief zum Zaubereiministerium geschickt.  
  
Offenbar hatte sie sich in der Nachricht eher ungeschickt ausgedrückt, denn sofort war ein Spezialeinsatzkommando mit mehr als zwanzig Hexen und Zauberern in ihrem Haus erschienen.  
  
Die Leiche ihres Mannes war zugedeckt und abtransportiert worden, ohne, dass man sie um Erlaubnis gebeten hätte.  
  
Den toten Mörder ihres Mannes hatten die Zauberer gründlich inspiziert und danach hatte man sie mit in dieses Ministerium geschleppt, ohne ihr irgend etwas zu erklären.  
  
Doch plötzlich erschien ein junger, bepickelter Zauberer in der Tür, der sich selbst sehr wichtig zu nehmen schien.  
  
"Miss Heather Mary Sue Granger, wenn sie dann bitte mitkommen würden und die Leiche der Person, von der sie behaupten, sie sei von Zauberern getötet worden, inspizieren."  
  
Der junge Mann, der ein Namensschild mit der Aufschrift "Hanniball Murmur" trug, zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was er wohl als auffordernd und autoritär empfand, sein Gesicht aber eigentlich nur noch kindlicher wirken lies.  
  
Heather wurde wütend.  
  
"Erstens mal, sie unverschämter Bengel, ist er nur von einem Zauberer getötet worden, zweitens werde ich die Leiche ganz bestimmt nicht inspizieren, schließlich weiß ich doch wohl besser als sie, ob ich meinen Mann oder einen vollkommen Fremden tot auf meinem Teppich liegen gesehen hab!"  
  
Doch als sie dies sagte, ging der Schock, den sie bei der Entdeckung dieses Tages gemacht hatte, immer weiter zurück und die Erkenntnis, dass der Mann, an dessen Seite sie zwanzig Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht hatte, nicht mehr länger bei ihr sein würde.  
  
Sie schluchzte und dicke Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.  
  
Hanniball schien mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert, er verschwand wieder in der Tür und nach einiger Zeit kam eine ältere Dame raus, die tröstend den Arm um Heather legte und sanft sagte, dass man ihrer Tochter eine Eule mit der schreckliche Nachricht gesandt habe.  
  
*****  
  
"Und wo ist er?"  
  
"Am besten, du gehst zu Dumbledore's Büro, wahrscheinlich ist er dort", antwortete Severus.  
  
"Und wo ist das?", wollte Draco nun wieder ungeduldig wissen.  
  
"Komm mit", kommandierte sein Onkel und zerrte ihn in die angewiesene Richtung.  
  
Draco wunderte sich, ob sie kleine Liaison mit Hermine seinen Onkel wirklich so sehr aufgeregt hatte.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit kamen die beiden an einem -wie Draco fand- geschmacklosen Wasserspeier an und Severus sagte das Passwort:  
  
"Schokobanane."  
  
Das Passwort schien Severus auf's äußerste zu Mißfallen, wenn man das nach seiner Miene beurteilen konnte.  
  
"Ah, Mister Malfoy", begrüßte Dumbledore Draco, als er das kreisförmige Büro des Schulleiters betrat.  
  
Auf einer Bare in der Mitte des Raumes lag, auf einer Decke ausgebreitet, sein geliebtes Haustier, offenbar schlafend.  
  
Draco, der nicht respektlos erscheinen wollte, wartete, bis der Schulleiter seine kleine Rede, bei der Draco nicht im geringsten zugehört hatte, beendet hatte und lief dann zu dem Wolf.  
  
"Professor, muss ich ihn wieder zurück schicken?", fragte Draco, in der Hoffnung, das Tier vielleicht hier behalten zu dürfen.  
  
"Wir werden sehen, Mister Malfoy, wir werden sehen."  
  
Dumbledore hatte, wie eigentlich immer, ein belustigtes Glitzern in den Augen und ein Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel, nur um dann Überhand zu nehmen und die Lippen des Mannes zu einem amüsierten Lächeln zu verziehen. 


	25. Der Schock

A/N: Hallo! Nur mal so zur Warnung, das nächste Kapitel könnte etwas länger dauern, weil Svenja nicht da ist. Es sei denn, sie erlaubt mir, alleine weiter zu schreiben, mal sehen. Noch was, ich finde es irgendwie schade, einen Leser zu verlieren, in dem Fall Chillkroete. Entweder sie hat keine Lust mehr, zu reviewn, oder sie will die Story nicht mehr lesen :-(  
  
Was vielleicht noch zu erwähnen ist, in diesem Kapitel gibt es sexuelle Handlungen (allerdings nichts wirklich hartes), also, wer noch nicht alt genug ist, sollte es nicht lesen, blah, blah, blah...  
  
Wer hält sich eigentlich an sowas???  
  
@ BeckyMalfoy: Dankeschön! Und, weil ich dich ja auch mal nerven muss: Das wird schon wieder! Wie oft hab ich dir das jetzt schon gesagt? Drei mal? Hey, aber ich mein's zumindest ernst!  
  
@ Sophie: Danke! Dann hoffe ich mal, es gefällt dir!  
  
@ Natascha: Danke (das muss ich einfach bei jedem schreiben)! Wie du ja vielleicht weißt (und an deinen Reviews sehen kannst), ist deine Story auch nicht ohne!  
  
@ Nathalie: Boah, wenn du uns ärgerst, dann...! Wag dich ja nicht! Naja, als sie erwischt wurden, waren sie nur am rumknutschen (und ausziehen!), aber trotzdem peinlich!  
  
@ Lady Romantique: Wahrscheinlich kann der Tag tatsächlich noch schöner werden, aber gut, wenn wir dir ein bisschen zu deinem Tag verhelfen konnten!  
  
@ Viciousdragon (uns selbst): Nur das ihr's wisst, Susy und Strolchi haben uns tatsächlich geholfen! Vielleicht hab ich's schonmal erwähnt, aber wir hatten den Film von meiner Schwester ausgeliehen. Meiner 17 jährigen Schwester. Und wir haben sogar noch "Der König der Löwen" geguckt. Alles in alkoholisiertem Zustand. Ich weiss, auf so was ist man nicht stolz, aber es war trotzdem so. Na toll ,jetzt hab ich mir selbst das meiste geschrieben! Warum schreib ich mir überhaupt selbst? Alles ungeklärte Fragen. Hilfe. Manchmal hab ich ein bisschen Angst vor mir. Kann man auch haben. Ich sollte jetzt lieber damit aufhören. Ich mit meinen Selbstgesprächen...  
  
***Kapitel 24*****Der Schock***  
  
Poison, der mittlerweile erwacht war, sah sich neugierig in Dumbledore's Büro um, nachdem er Draco ausgiebig begrüßt hatte.  
  
"Mr Malfoy?", riss Dumbledore Draco aus seiner Starre, in der er seinen Wolf fasziniert beobachtete.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, nach dem ich mir nun das Urteil ihres Onkels eingeholt habe und auch ihre Mutter mir bestätigte, dass der Wolf ungefährlich ist, denke ich daran, ihn tatsächlich hier in Hogwarts zu behalten."  
  
Dumbledore kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn.  
  
"Ehrlich?" Draco drehte sich freudig erregt zu seinem Direktor um. "Darf Poison bleiben? Aber wie soll ich mich um ihn kümmern? Ich kann ihn ja schlecht mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum nehmen."  
  
"Nein, wohl eher nicht", stimmte der Schulleiter ihm zu. "Ich habe überlegt, dass eine Art Hundehütte auf dem Gelände ihm sicher gefallen würde. Wölfe wollen schließlich nicht in Gebäuden eingeengt werden."  
  
In Hogwarts, war Draco sich sicher, konnte man zwar nicht einmal einen Drachen einengen, aber trotzdem war er mit Dumbledore's Entscheidung mehr als zufrieden. Hatte sein Vater nicht immer behauptet, Dumbledore sei ein nichtsnutziger alter Trottel, der die Stelle als Schulleiter besser an einen Jüngeren abgeben sollte? Und war es nicht Draco gewesen, der dem voll und ganz zugestimmt hatte? Jedoch hing Draco dermaßen an seinem "Haustier", dass er eigentlich jeden mochte, der Poison gut behandelte.  
  
Zuletzt regelten Draco und Dumbledore noch einige Kleinigkeiten wegen Poison's Aufenthalt, aber dies war eher unwichtig, was zählte war, dass Poison bleiben durfte, der Rest war für Draco nur noch Formalität.  
  
*****  
  
"Poison ist hier? Wie hat er das denn geschafft!", sprach Hermine ihre Gedanken laut aus, nachdem Draco ihr von dem "Wunder" erzählt hatte.  
  
"Ist doch egal", meinte Draco und hatte ein funkeln in den Augen, dass Hermine nur allzu gut kannte.  
  
Schlau, wie die beiden waren, hatten sie nun endlich das Versteck gefunden "Auf das wir schon früher aufmerksam geworden sein sollten", wie Draco sich ausgedrückt hatte. Das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler.  
  
Im Moment lagen sie sich in der riesigen Badewanne, die allerdings nicht mit Wasser gefüllt war, in den Armen.  
  
Draco senkte seinen Kopf, sodass die Lippen der beiden verschmolzen und sie einen leidenschaftliche Kuss teilten.  
  
Wieder küsste er sie, erforschte sanft ihre Lippen, den Gaumen und Bereich unter ihrer Zunge. Dann hinterließen seine Lippen eine Spur auf ihrem Kinn und fanden ihr Ohr. Er knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen und bedeckte dann ihren Hals mit Küssen und lies die Zunge suchend darüber fahren.  
  
"Ich schwitze", hauchte Hermine und stieß Draco von sich.  
  
"Wenn dir so heiß ist, warum machst du dann nicht deinen Umhang auf, Hermine?"  
  
"Das geht schon. Mir ist nicht zu heiß."  
  
"Hättest du was dagegen, wenn ich den Umhang aufmache?"  
  
Er küsste sie abermals und versuchte gleichzeitig, den komplizierten Verschluss der Schuluniform zu lösen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte er auch dieses Hindernis überwunden und betrachtete begehrend ihren Körper, der nur von leichter Sommerkleidung bedeckt war.  
  
Während die beiden die letzten Reste ihrer Kleidung abstreiften, küssten sie sich immer wieder flüchtig und erregend auf die Lippen.  
  
Wild küsste Draco ihren Hals und saugte an ihrer duftenden Haut, lies davon ab und betrachtet das rote Mal, dass er erzeugt hatte.  
  
Er wartete einige Sekunden, um seine Beherrschung wiederzuerlangen.  
  
"Stimmt etwas nicht, Draco?", fragte Hermine besorg und heiser vor Lust zugleich.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung", stöhnte Draco, während es zwischen seinen Beinen pulsierte.  
  
Und wieder küsste er sie, immer mehr in dem Bemühen, ihr Lust zu bereiten.  
  
Er streichelte eine Seite ihres Körper, befühlte erregt ihre Brust, glitt mit der Hand in die Wölbung ihres Bauchnabel und ruhte auf ihren femininen Hüften.  
  
Sie erbebte unter seiner Berührung.  
  
Langsam ging er mit dem Kopf herunter, um an ihren steifen Brustwarzen zu saugen und sie stöhnte vor Lust.  
  
Draco zog nun auch seine Boxershorts aus und stand vollkommen nackt und gierig vor ihr.  
  
Er lies sich in die Wanne zurück gleiten, was für Hermie ein Zeichen war, die Dominanz zu übernehmen und sie setze sich auf ihn und lies ihn in sich gleiten.  
  
Draco legte die Hände auf ihre Hüften, sodass sie sich gemeinsam in einem immer schneller werdenden Takt bewegten, um schließlich zusammen zum Orgasmus zu kommen.  
  
*****  
  
Nachdem Hermine ausgiebig geduscht hatte, ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, um ihre Freizeit mit Harry und Ron zu verbringen.  
  
"Hermine", wurde sie von Harry begrüßt, als sie die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum herabstieg. "Du hast eine Eule vom Ministerium bekommen. Sieht wichtig aus."  
  
Gespannt öffnete Hermine den Brief, der am Bein des großen Uhus befestigt war und las die Nachricht.  
  
Während dem Lesen wurde sie immer blasser und ihre Augen nahmen eine geschockte Leere an.  
  
Langsam, ganz langsam, legte Hermine den Brief auf einen Tisch und ging in gespannter Haltung die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal empor. Sie schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, was sie tat.  
  
Harry und Ron sahen sich an.  
  
"Sie wirkt geschockt", bemerkte Ron und nahm rücksichtslos den zurückgelassenen Brief vom Tisch, um ihn ebenfalls zu lesen.  
  
"Oh nein", sagte er nach einer Weile, erblasste, wenn auch nicht ganz so stark wie Hermine und übergab die Nachricht an Harry.  
  
Auch dieser studierte den Brief sorgfältig.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermine Granger,  
  
es tut uns Leid, ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ein ihnen bekannter Jack Granger letzte Nacht bei einem Angriff der Anhänger Voldemorts, kurz Todesser, ums Leben kam. Allerdings konnte die zweite im Haus anwesende Person, Heather Mary Sue Granger, unverletzt geborgen werden und befindet sich derzeit in Ministeriumsschutz.  
  
Anbei befinden sich noch die genauen Daten der Beisetzung.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
  
Shariffa Cadel, Abteilung für magisch herbeigeführte Tode, Ministerium London-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Scheiße Ron, das tut mir so leid für sie", sagte Harry entsetzt.  
  
Ron seufzte traurig.  
  
"Ich gehe nach ihr sehen. Kommst du mit?", rang er sich schließlich durch zu sagen.  
  
"Nein. Geh du schon mal vor, ich werde Malfoy suchen", antwortete Harry und blickte betreten zu Boden.  
  
"Was? Wie kannst du jetzt an Malfoy denken? Hast du sie noch alle?", wütete Ron empört.  
  
"Ich denke, er hat ein Recht, zu erfahren, was mit seiner Freundin ist!"  
  
"Harry, das regeln wir auch alleine", versuchte Ron seinen besten Freund zu beruhigen.  
  
Nun wurde Harry erst recht wütend.  
  
"Verdammt, Ron, das ist keine Sache, die man einfach mit Worten Regeln kann! Sie braucht jetzt jemanden, den sie liebt!"  
  
"Sie liebt uns doch auch!", fuhr Ron ihn an.  
  
"Du weißt, was ich meine", erwiderte Harry nun schon ruhiger. "Irgendwann musst du der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen!"  
  
"Mach doch, was du willst!"  
  
Und damit stürmte Ron mit wütenden Schritten die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal empor.  
  
Harry seufzte und kletterte aus dem Portraitloch, um Draco zu suchen, den er einige zeit später auch auf dem Korridor fand.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Was willst du Potter?", sagte Draco barsch und sichtlich genervt, Harry zu sehen.  
  
"Wir müssen reden, es geht um Hermine", meinte Harry aufrichtig.  
  
"Hör zu Potter", zischte Draco. "Wenn du schon wieder damit anfängst, was für ein schlechter Einfluss ich doch bin, dann -"  
  
"Darum geht's nicht!", schnitt Harry ihm ins Wort. "Sie hat einen Brief aus dem Ministerium bekommen."  
  
Harry's Blick war plötzlich sehr ernst und Draco hoffte inständig, dass es nicht das war, was er dachte, doch -  
  
"Ihr Vater wurde von Todessern ermordet."  
  
Der erste Gedanke, den Draco nach dieser Aussage hatte, war, dass er seinem Vater schreiben musste, wenn dieser nun etwas damit zu tun hatte...!  
  
Aber Potter schien noch irgend etwas von ihm zu erwarten.  
  
"Noch was, Potter?"  
  
Harry starrte den Blonden ungläubig an. War dieser wirklich so gefühlskalt?  
  
"Willst du nicht zu ihr gehen?"  
  
"Wieso? Bin ich vielleicht so was wie ein Wunderheiler? Kann ich ihren Vater wieder zum Leben bringen?"  
  
Dies veranlasste Harry, dem die Zornesröte ins Gesicht gestiegen war, zwei Schritte nach vorne zu machen und Draco eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen.  
  
Draco hielt sich eine Hand an die Wange und sah beschämt auf den Boden.  
  
Potter hatte natürlich recht. Aber was sollte er zu Hermine sagen? Das die ganze Sache ihm leid tat? Was würde dieser Satz den ändern? Würde sie sich besser fühlen, wenn die halbe Welt mitleidig auf das vaterlose Mädchen herabsah? Wohl kaum.  
  
Er war der Situation einfach nicht gewachsen.  
  
Und dann war da noch die Angst, dass Hermine ihm die Schuld geben würde.  
  
Schließlich war sein eigener Vater ein Todesser. 


	26. Verkündung

A/N: Hallo! Svenja hat mit tatsächlich gestattet, alleine weiterzumachen!!! Also, hier ist dann wohl ein weiteres Kapitel! Ich glaube, es ist nicht besonders gut, aber es musste sein, am erfährt nämlich, warum wir bösen Monster Hermine's Vater umgebracht haben!  
  
Draco wirkt am Ende vielleicht ein bisschen verzogen und kindisch, aber in den HP Büchern ist er ja auch so dargestellt, also nehm ich mal an, dass es nicht allzu schlimm ist!  
  
@ Nathalie: Aha, die Sexszene hat dir also gefallen. Meinst du, wir sollten noch ein paar mit Hermine und Draco einbringen. Oder vielleicht auch mit anderen Charakteren? Oder sollten wir's doch lieber lassen? Ja, wir haben versucht, so'ne typische "Guter-Harry-Böser-Draco-Szene" einzubringen. Schön, wenn's uns einigermaßen gelungen ist!  
  
@ unicorn: Ah, ein neuer Leser! Dankeschön! Dann hoffe ich mal, das dir auch dieses Kapitel gefällt!  
  
@ Natascha: Poison ist hauptsächlich da, weil ich so auf Wölfe stehe, aber auch, weil Draco doch ein -mehr oder weniger- ungewöhnliches Haustier brauchte! Gut, dass ihr alle die Liebesszene gut fandet, wir war'n uns da nämlich sehr unsicher!  
  
@ Lady Romantique: Das freut mich, wenn dir unser Stil gefällt, mir persönlich kommt er manchmal ein wenig trocken und langweilig vor, aber wenn du's gut findest, baut das mein Ego auf. Vielen Dank!!!  
  
(Mal zur Abwechslung wieder ein) Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören JKR, der Rest ist alles unsres. Warum muss man diesen Unsinn eigentlich immer wieder schreiben? Es weiss doch sowieso jeder, oder?  
  
***Kapitel 25*****Verkündigung***  
  
"Oh", sagte Harry, verlegen über seine Reaktion. "Entschuldige, Malfoy."  
  
"Schon okay", meinte Draco beiläufig, um seine Gedanken nicht zu verraten und leiser fügte er hinzu: "War mein Fehler."  
  
"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Harry nach.  
  
"Nichts. Lass uns gehen."  
  
Wenig später trat Harry, gefolgt von Draco, abermals durch das Portraitloch und stieg, wie zuvor Ron, die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal empor.  
  
Draco zögerte zwar und guckte unschlüssig, folgte aber dann.  
  
Hermine war weinend auf ihrem Bett anzutreffen, mit Ron an ihrer Seite, der einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte und Draco giftige Blicke zuwarf.  
  
Als Hermine Schritte hörte, hob sie ihren Kopf, um zu sehen, wer gekommen war, stand vom Bett auf und fiel mit einem "Oh, Draco!" in die Arme ihres Freundes.  
  
"Ron, lass uns gehen", flüsterte Harry und ausnahmsweise gehorchte Ron, der in dieser Situation kein Theater machen wollte, was allerdings nicht bedeutete, dass er mit Draco's Anwesenheit einverstanden war.  
  
Draco drückte die schluchzende Hermine fest an sich, die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkt und geleitete sie zurück zu ihrem Bett.  
  
Er war froh, dass es keiner Worte bedurfte, um seiner Freundin ein wenig Trost zu spenden, denn für ermutigende Worte fehlte ihm das Feingefühl.  
  
Nicht jedoch für eine Umarmung, die sie vielleicht ein kleines bisschen aufbauen konnte.  
  
Ihm war klar, dass nichts auf der Welt Hermine jetzt mehr Trost spenden konnte, als ihre Mutter, doch war diese nicht anwesend und Draco war froh, wenigstens jetzt für sie da sein zu können.  
  
Wäre Harry nicht gewesen, würde er nun nicht hier sitzen und er war sich sicher, dass Hermine ihm das nie verziehen hätte.  
  
*****  
  
Die Beerdigung, die drei Tage später statt fand, war selbst für Draco herzzerreißend.  
  
Hermine, die ihre Mutter zum ersten mal seit dem Mord gesehen hatte, fiel Heather schluchzend in die Arme und die beiden wichen sich während der ganzen Zeremonie nicht von der Seite.  
  
Nur wenige Verwandte waren erschienen, da die Granger's nur eine Trauerfeier im engsten Familienkreis wünschten, jedoch waren auch Harry, Ron und sogar Damian anwesend, der intelligent genug war, die Angelegenheit nicht für seine Zwecke zu nutzen und Hermine zwar umarmt hatte, doch wirklich ohne Hintergedanken.  
  
Auch Dumbledore war präsent, er wirkte traurig und doch ruhig, jegliches Funkeln war an diesem trüben Tag aus seinen Augen verschwunden.  
  
Heather, deren Gesicht tränenlos war, da sie einfach nicht mehr weinen konnte und in stiller Trauer zu sein schien, hatte Draco kurz die Hand gedrückt, ein leises "Hallo" herausgebracht und ihm gesagt, wie leid es ihr täte, ihn bei einem solch schrecklichen Anlass kennenzulernen.  
  
Als die Trauergemeinschaft am offenen Grab des Verstorbenen stand, schossen Draco stumme Tränen in die Augen, aber waren sie nicht für den Mann, den er nun nie kennenlernen würde, sondern für Hermine.  
  
Es tat ihm weh, sie in diesem Zustand zu sehen und er fühlte sich ihr gegenüber hilflos und tolpatschig.  
  
Alle Anwesenden schiene stets die rechten Worte für Hermine und ihre Mutter zu finden, er jedoch empfand sich selbst als unbeholfen und grob.  
  
Draco versuchte erfolgreich, seine Tränen zu unterdrücken, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
  
"Draco, weine ruhig, es ist ein tragisches Ereignis", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme in sein Ohr.  
  
Ohne sich umzudrehen, meinte Draco leise:  
  
"Mutter? Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Ich wollte mich versichern, dass es dir und Hermine gut geht, außerdem empfinde ich es als Pflicht, wo sie doch deine Freundin ist", antwortete Narcissa und drückte ihrem Sohn eine rote Rose in die Hand, mit der sie gemeinsam zum Grab vortraten.  
  
Einige Sekunden standen sie in vollkommener Stille nebeneinander, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, dann legte Narcissa eine Hand um Draco's Schultern und führte ihm von der letzten Ruhestätte fort, zurück zur Trauergesellschaft, damit die nächsten den düsteren Weg beschreiten konnten.  
  
Ein oder zwei Stunden später, das Ende der Bestattung war erreicht, wollte Draco schon zu Dumbledore und der kleinen Gruppe von Schülern gehen, um zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen, wurde aber von Narcissa aufgehalten.  
  
"Du kommst mit mir!", wies sie ihn an und schnitt ihm ins Wort, als er etwas erwidern wollte. "Dumbledore weiss Bescheid."  
  
"Aber was ist mit Hermine?", debattierte Draco und wollte weg von seiner Mutter, deren Ton ihm nicht gefiel.  
  
"Auch sie wird jetzt ersteinmal bei ihrer Mutter bleiben. Nun komm mit."  
  
*****  
  
Eine Strasse vom Friedhof entfernt, konnte Draco seinen Bruder ausmachen, der an seinen schwarzen SLK gelehnt stand, auf den er stolz und Lucius erbost war.  
  
"Was machst du hier?"; fragte Draco beim Näherkommen. "Und warum warst du nicht auf der Beerdigung?"  
  
"War ich doch", erwiderte Hayden und grinste unterdrückt, als er die Erkenntnis in Draco's Augen sah.  
  
Natürlich, dachte Draco, Hayden's Animagus war ein Falke. Wieso hatte er nicht gleich daran gedacht? Warum sonst sollte ein Falke in Mitten von Raben und Spatzen und in der Nähe von so vielen Menschen auf einem Baum sitzen?!  
  
"Du hättest wenigstens als Mensch erscheinen können", tadelte Narcissa.  
  
"Mutter, du weißt, dass ich Beerdigungen verabscheue"; winkte Hayden ab und blickte abwertend zur Seite.  
  
"Es wäre auch irgend etwas mit unserer Erziehung falsch gelaufen, wenn du sie mögen würdest."  
  
Ohne weitere Worte setzten die drei sich in den Mercedes und fuhren eine scheinbar endlose Zeit schweigend verschiedene Landstrassen entlang.  
  
*****  
  
Nach einiger Zeit, die Draco wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, gelangten sie an einem edel aussehenden Landhotel an, welches Draco als das "Dead Deer" erkannte, in dem er als Kind des öfteren mit seinem Vater residiert hatte.  
  
Früher war das eher kleine, aber doch schöne Hotel ein Jagdtreff gewesen, daher auch der Name.  
  
Draco nahm an, dass Lucius dort auf sie wartete, von dem Draco nichts mehr gehört hatte, seit er einen Brief mit der Frage, wer an dem Attentat auf Hermine's Vater beteiligt gewesen war, geschrieben hatte.  
  
Auch konnte Draco den Gedanken nicht loswerden, dass Lucius tatsächlich an dem Mord -wenn auch nur passiv- beteiligt gewesen war.  
  
"Draco, kommst du endlich?", rief Narcissa, die bereits mit Hayden am Portal des Gebäudes stand, während er selbst immer noch am Wagen stand, vollkommen in seine düsteren Gedanken versunken.  
  
Wie erwartet war am Empfang nicht viel los.  
  
Zwar war das Hotel nicht gerade unbekannt, doch war es a) ein Zauberer Hotel und b) sehr, sehr teuer.  
  
Narcissa machte sich geradewegs zum ersten Stock in die Präsidentensuit, in der die Malfoys mehr oder weniger Stammkunden waren.  
  
Lucius saß in einem komfortablen Stuhl an einem Panoramafenster und beobachtete die Zwillinge, die ruhig in ihren Babybetten schliefen.  
  
"Ihr seid schon zurück?", begrüßte Lucius die drei, als sie die Suite betraten. "Es war eine Trauerfeier im kleinen Kreise, daher hat es nicht solange gedauert", erklärte Narcissa und lies sich von ihrem Mann flüchtig auf den Mund küssen "Ah", sagte Lucius knapp, nickte zustimmend und starrte seine Frau begehrend an, da an Narcissa's Ton zu erkennen war, was sie am Abend gerne wollte.  
  
Lucius' Blick lies Hayden grinsen und Draco angewidert die Mundwinkel verziehen.  
  
Nachdem Lucius verwirrt von Hayden zu Draco geblickt hatte, sprach er:  
  
"Draco, ich denke es gibt einiges, worüber wir uns unterhalten sollten."  
  
Natürlich wusste der Angesprochene genau, was sein Vater mit ihm zu bereden hatte.  
  
"Ich höre", sagte er also arrogant.  
  
Lucius lies ihm diese kleine Unverschämtheit ausnahmsweise durchgehen und begann, zu sagen was er seinem Sohn mitteilen wollte:  
  
"Zuerst einmal, ich war nicht an dem Attentat beteiligt, noch wusste ich davon. Draco, du weißt genau, dass ich niemals einen Muggel oder einen Muggelgeborenen getötet habe."  
  
"Wer's glaubt", warf Draco verächtlich ein. Sein Vater warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu, der bedeutete, besser den Mund zu halten.  
  
Trotzdem fiel es Draco schwer, sich mit dem Gesagten auseinanderzusetzen und die Wahrheit in den Worten seines Vaters zu erkennen.  
  
"Draco, ich warne dich, treib es nicht zu weit. Du solltest froh sein, dass ich überhaupt mit dir darüber rede", drohte Lucius und auch Narcissa's Blick war wie versteinert.  
  
Hayden allerdings stand auf und legte eine Hand auf Draco's Schulter, welcher dankbar zu seinem großen Bruder aufsah. Wenigstens einer, der ihn verstand.  
  
Lucius schluckte, als würde es ihm schwerfallen, sich zu beherrschen und fuhr dann ruhig, aber auch gespannt fort:  
  
"Jedenfalls denke ich, dass es klug wäre, aus den Reihen des Dunklen Lords auszutreten."  
  
Er sah Draco erwartungsvoll an, offenbar kannten Narcissa und Hayden seinen Entschluss schon.  
  
"Natürlich würde ich dann als Spion für Dumbledore arbeiten, sonst würde mein Austritt unser aller Tot bedeuten", fügte er hinzu, als Draco nicht reagierte.  
  
Draco blickte unschlüssig dreien, dann allerdings kam sein arroganter Blick durch.  
  
"Und warum sollte ich dir glauben?"  
  
Seine Mutter öffnete den Mund, um ihn zurecht zu weisen, doch Lucius war schneller und gab seinem Sohn eine heftige und rücksichtslose Ohrfeige, die Draco beinahe umfallen gelassen hätte, wenn Hayden ihn nicht festgehalten hätte.  
  
"Vater!", rief Hayden erbost. "Was sollte das denn?"  
  
Draco hielt sich nur eine Hand an die Wange und sah mit feuchten Augen zu seinem Vater hoch.  
  
Er war doch noch nie geschlagen worden! Wie sollte er jetzt mit der Situation umgehen? Sollte er wütend sein? Beschämt? Sollte er seinen Vater anschreien?  
  
Doch glücklicherweise wurde ihm diese Entscheidung abgenommen, denn Lucius sagte mit müder Stimme:  
  
"Draco, geh auf dein Zimmer, ich möchte mit deinem Bruder und einer Mutter alleine sprechen."  
  
Draco beeilte sich, aufzustehen u dem Befehl zu folgen.  
  
Wer weiss, vielleicht würde Lucius ihn noch einmal schlagen, wenn er nicht parierte!  
  
In dem Zimmer angelangt, das er mit Hayden teilte, wenn sie hier waren, setzte er sich auf sein Bett und dachte noch.  
  
Natürlich dachte er nicht darüber nach, was sein Vater ihm gerade noch verkündet hatte, nämlich, dass er die gefährliche Aufgabe eines Doppelagenten übernehmen wollte und das alles nur für Draco.  
  
Nein, er dachte selbstverständlich über seinen gemeinen Vater und die schreckliche Gewalt, die ihm zugefügt worden war nach!  
  
Lucius war es immer gewesen, der ihn verwöhnt und verhätschelt hatte und nun so etwas!  
  
Wenn er jemals geschlagen worden war, dann von Narcissa, dann auch nur sehr leicht und nur wenn er wirklich nervtötend gewesen war.  
  
Der beleidigte Junge stellte sich mit dem Ohr an die Tür, um zu hören, was sie über ihn sagten.  
  
Hoffentlich waren Hayden und Narcissa jetzt böse auf Lucius, damit er sah, was er davon hatte! 


	27. Das Leben Ist Ein Hund

A/N: Hallo! Diesmal ging's ganz schnell! Noch was zum Titel: uns ist kein passender eingefallen, also haben wir einfach irgendeinen Song genommen, der gerade in meinem Media Player lief. So'n ganz kleines bisschen hat's auch was damit zu tun!  
  
@ Lady Romantique: Dankeschön und die Fortsetzung war ja schnell genug, oder?  
  
@ Natascha: Ob Lucius es ernst meint, erfährst du in diesem Kapitel. Und da es kaum Fanfictions gibt, in denen die Malfoy-Familie nicht als brutal und unliebend dargestellt ist, dachten wir, dass wir einfach mal 'n paar Szenen einbringen!  
  
@ Nathalie: Findest du wirklich, dass es zu traurig war? Ich persönlich find's nämlich eigentlich gar nicht traurig! Aber gut, Svenja hat auch gesagt, dass es traurig war (die hat nämlich bei diesem Kapitel nicht mitgeschrieben)!  
  
***Kapitel 26*****Das Leben ist Ein Hund***  
  
Einige Stunden später, Draco hatte es längst aufgegeben, zu lauschen, da er doch nichts hörte, betrat Hayden den kleinen Raum.  
  
"Du bist noch wach, Draco?"  
  
"Sieht so aus", erwiderte Draco knapp und blickte aus dem Fenster, hinaus ins Dunkle.  
  
Irgendwie fiel es ihm schwer, seinen Bruder direkt anzusehen, denn es war ihm peinlich, dass sein Vater ihn geschlagen hatte.  
  
Warum war es ihm peinlich?  
  
Das verstand er selbst nicht, konnte es aber trotzdem nicht ändern.  
  
Hayden lies sich neben seinem Bruder auf dessen Bett nieder.  
  
"Komm schon, Draco, du bist doch nicht immer noch wütend auf Vater, oder?"  
  
Hayden legte einen Arm um Draco und zog ihn so näher zu sich heran.  
  
Draco sträubte sich nicht, sah seinen großen Bruder aber trotzdem noch nicht direkt an.  
  
"Er hat es nicht so gemeint", sagte Hayden beschwichtigend. "Er wird sich sicher morgen früh bei dir entschuldigen."  
  
"Na wenn du meinst", maulte Draco und sah endlich in Hayden's Augen.  
  
Dieser umarmte Draco, stand dann auf, zog seinen Pyjama an und legte sich in sein Bett.  
  
Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, aber Draco konnte sehen, dass er nicht schlief.  
  
Draco, der bereits einen Pyjama trug, tat es ihm gleich und löschte die Kerzen.  
  
Einige Zeit später war zu hören, wie auch Lucius und Narcissa das Nebenzimmer, welches das eigentlich Schlafzimmer der Suite war, betraten.  
  
Draco konnte die beiden zwar reden hören, jedoch nicht verstehen, was sie sagten.  
  
Nur unverständliche Wortfetzten und das Kichern seiner Mutter drangen an das Ohr des blonden Jungen.  
  
"Wir müssen leise sein!"  
  
"Das schaffen wir doch!"  
  
"Du bist so gut, dass ich mich wirklich beherrschen muss."  
  
Dann erneutes Gekicher und das Abstreifen von Kleidung.  
  
Draco drehte sich zur Seite, da er sicher war, dass auch seine Eltern jetzt schlafen gingen.  
  
Bis er gleichmäßiges, schweres Atmen hörte.  
  
Hayden kicherte leise, machte das Licht an und kramte einen Walkman aus seinem Koffer.  
  
"Hayden, lass mich mithören", zischte der angewiderte Draco.  
  
"Vergiss es", sagte der Angesprochene, grinste und drückte sich die Kopfhörer ins Ohr.  
  
"Hayden!", zischte Draco erneut, doch sein Bruder war nicht mehr ansprechbar, sondern hatte die Augen abermals geschlossen und bewegte die Lippen zu Musik, die Draco nicht hören konnte.  
  
Was er allerdings hören konnte, war das immer lauter werdende Stöhnen seiner Eltern.  
  
"Widerlich", sagte Draco, als er ein "Ooh, Lucius!" hörte.  
  
Er verfluchte Hayden, legte sich das Kissen auf die Ohren und versuchte zu schlafen.  
  
*****  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden Hayden und Draco von Narcissa geweckt, die ins Zimmer kam und verkündete, der Zimmerservice habe das Frühstück gebracht.  
  
Also machten sich ein übermüdeter Draco und sein schmunzelnder Bruder auf zu dem kleinen Esstisch, der im Hauptraum stand.  
  
Tom und Claire, die auch bereits wach waren, machten munter ihre ersten Krabbelversuche auf dem weichen Teppich.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Draco", begrüßte Lucius seinen Sohn und sah ihn um Verzeihung heischend an.  
  
"Vater", nickte Draco ohne ihn anzusehen.  
  
"Draco", sagte Lucius, stand auf und ging auf Draco zu. "Es tut mir leid. Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren."  
  
Draco brummte nur, erbarmte sich aber dann:  
  
"Willst du wirklich Doppelagent werden? Was, wenn er dich erwischt?"  
  
Zwar hatte er es versucht, doch schaffte er es nicht, die Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
  
Lucius seufzte, ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest.  
  
Der verdutzte Draco schlang die Arme fest um seinen Vater -und begann zu weinen.  
  
***** Nachdem Draco noch am selben Tag nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, vergingen die Wochen wie im Flug.  
  
Hermine war in der ersten Woche kaum ansprechbar, doch Draco tat es nur gut, er hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
  
Es war vier Wochen später, Hermine taute allmählich wieder auf und Gryffindor hatte mit Slytherin Zauberkunde-Unterricht.  
  
Draco hatte sich zu seiner Freundin gesetzt, mit der er in der letzten Zeit nur wenig gesprochen hatte und schaffte es tatsächlich, ihr ein Lächeln abzugewinnen.  
  
"Malfoy, Granger! Wenn sie den Unterricht bitte nicht stören würden!", rief Professor Flitwick und kippte fast von seinem Bücherstapel.  
  
Dies wiederum brachte Hermine dazu, laut aufzulachen.  
  
Plötzlich jedoch hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und ihre Augen rissen sich panisch auf.  
  
Schnell rannte sie aus der Klasse, doch konnte man sie vor der Tür würgen hören und wenig später kam sie zurück, von allen, inklusive Flitwick, angestarrt und holte ihren Zauberstab mit den Worten:  
  
"Ich... muss da etwas wegmachen."  
  
Draco sprang von seinem Platz auf und folgte ihr, ohne Flitwick zu beachten, der zögerlich den Unterricht fortsetzte.  
  
"Hermine", rief Draco ihr hinterher. "Was hast du? Ist dir schlecht?"  
  
"Es geht schon wieder", erwiderte sie nur, bevor sie sich erneut eine Hand vor den Mund hielt und zu den Toiletten rannte.  
  
*****  
  
Zwei Tage später, Hermine und Draco saßen in Anbetracht des guten Wetters am See und Poison sprang schnüffelnd und hechelnd um sie herum, lagen sie sich küssend in den Armen.  
  
Draco machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seine Freundin, die immer öfter aus dem Unterricht verschwand, um sich zu übergeben.  
  
Auch klagte sie über Kopf- und Magenschmerzen, wollte aber nicht zu Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Im Moment versuchte Draco mal wieder vergeblich, Hermine zu überreden, zur Krankenstation zu gehen.  
  
"Was, wenn du was ernstes hast?", sagte er besorgt. "Hermine, komm schon, du könntest etwas gefährliches haben!"  
  
"Nein... ich...", begann sie, brach jedoch ab und blickte mit feuchten Augen zu Draco hoch.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte dieser. "Weißt du irgend etwas, das ich nicht weiss?"  
  
"Bloß eine Vermutung, nicht der Rede Wert", beharrte sie, rief Poison zu sich und kraulte den Wolf hinter den Ohren.  
  
"Hermine, ich denke doch, dass es mich etwas angeht, also rede schon!", befahl Draco in einem Ton, der dem bedrohlichsten seines Vaters Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.  
  
Sie seufzte und antwortete:  
  
"Es ist möglich -nur möglich, nicht bewiesen, dass -"  
  
*****  
  
Harry machte sich gerade, gemeinsam mit Ron, der beim Training zugesehen hatte, auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss, als sie eine Stimme hörten, die sie als Draco's erkannten.  
  
"WAS?! WIE KANNST DU... ICH MEINE, WIE KONNTEST DU...!"  
  
Sie sahen die beiden Figuren am See sitzen, von der die Blonde aufsprang und mit einem riesen Tempo zurück zum Schloss rannte. 


	28. Gimme Something For The Pain

A/N: Hi! Wisst ihr was, ich hab angefangen, die Story ins Englische zu übersetzten und kommt sie genauso gut an! Bin ganz stolz. Nur eine ignorante Person war der Meinung, Hayden sei eine Mary Sue, Damian sollte lieber ein Muggel sein und dann noch so einiges. Tja, kann man nix machen, muss es ja nicht lesen!  
  
@ Nathalie: Mal sehen, vielleicht ist sie schwanger... aber vielleicht hat sie Draco auch betrogen und ist von einem anderen schwanger... zum Beispiel von Damian, oder so... Wer weiss das schon. Okay, ich geb's zu, du wirst es in diesem Kapitel erfahren!  
  
@ BeckyMalfoy: Ja, du hattest mit deinen Vermutungen schon recht. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, mal sehen. Aha, also siehst du jetzt wieder aus, wie auf dem Bild auf deiner Homepage?  
  
@ Nadja: Hallo! Würden uns freuen, wenn du auch weiterhin liest und REVIEWST!!!  
  
@ Lady Romantique: Wahrscheinlich vermutest du dasselbe, wie die anderen, irgendwie denkt ihr alle, dass sie schwanger ist. Aber es könnte ja auch sein... okay, ich hör auf. Ging doch mal wieder schnell, hm?  
  
@ Natascha: Okay, zu deiner Befürchtung schreib ich jetzt mal nichts, sonst schreib ich bei allen dasselbe, wird ja irgendwann langweilig. Naja, im Deutschen gibt es kaum Fictions, die das Familienleben der Malfoys als "normal" darstellen und wir betonen eben gerne mal, dass es eher unwahrscheinlich ist, dass Lucius ein Tyrann ist, so verwöhnt wie Draco ist.  
  
@ SweetC18: Was meinst du mit "mal wieder"? Liest du die Story etwa immer? Und reviewst nicht? Schande über dich! Nee, mal im ernst, ob du jetzt ein "alter" oder "neuer" Leser bist, ist egal, wir würden und jedenfalls weiterhin über Reviews von dir freuen!  
  
***Kapitel 27*****Gimme Something For The Pain***  
  
Nicht nur Harry und Ron hatten Draco davon stürmen sehen.  
  
Hinter einem Busch, nahe des Sees, saßen zwei Gestalten mit Sonnenbrillen, die alles belauscht hatten  
  
Die kleinere Gestalt nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab und beobachtete Hermine, die in Tränen ausgebrochen war, kalkulierend und gespielt mitleidig aus ihren blauen, leuchtenden Augen.  
  
"Armes Kind", sagte die Gestalt, ohne dass Hermine es hören konnte, woraufhin die zweite in ein tiefstimmiges Kichern ausbrach.  
  
"Jetzt sollte es uns nicht schwerfallen, unsere Mission auszuführen", fuhr die kleinere Person listig fort. "Es sei denn, du willst sie in diesem Zustand nicht mehr.  
  
Sie warf ihrem Begleiter einen scharfen Blick zu, doch der zog bloß die Augenbrauen hoch, nahm ebenfalls seine Sonnenbrille ab und sah dem Mädchen in die Augen.  
  
"Es gibt immer noch Schritte, zu denen man sie überreden kann, meinst du nicht auch?", der Junge kicherte abermals humorlos. "Bald ist sie wieder mein."  
  
*****  
  
Draco blieb keuchend an der erst besten Ecke stehen und lehnte sich an die kalte Mauer.  
  
Seine Gedanken wirbelten um das eben gehörte und er fragte sich, ob er nicht überreagiert hatte.  
  
Doch konnte er sich diese rage selbst beantworten, schließlich hatte er das Entsetzen im Blick seiner Freundin gesehen.  
  
Aber was sollte er jetzt tun?  
  
Was sollte er seinen Eltern sagen?  
  
Und wie würden ihre Mitschüler reagieren?  
  
Langsam glitt er auf den Boden und umarmte das weiche Fell des Tieres, das ihm gefolgt war und ihn nun anhechelte und voll sabberte.  
  
Wenig später wurde er in genau dieser Position von seinem Bruder gefunden, der auf dem Weg war, die sechste Klasse zu unterrichten.  
  
"Draco?", bemerkte Hayden fragend und beugte sich zu seinem Bruder herunter. "Draco, was ist denn?"  
  
"Nichts", erwiderte Draco und klang, als wäre "nichts" mehr als das Wort preisgab. "Es ist nichts. Geh du lieber zu deinem Unterricht."  
  
"Denkst du, ich lass dich jetzt alleine? Sag mir erst, was passiert ist!", forderte Hayden und blickte streng zu Draco herunter.  
  
Draco wirbelte hoch und sah Hayden zornig funkelnd an, bevor er ihn anschrie:  
  
"Was denkt ihr eigentlich alle von mir? Das ich mich beim erst besten Problemchen umbringe? Meint ihr, ich könne nicht auf mich selbst achten? Wenn ich sage, es ist nichts, dann lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe und verschwinde! Hör endlich auf, dich in mein Leben einzumischen, ich bin nicht mehr fünf!"  
  
Hayden's Blick war undeutbar, doch sagte er "Wenn das so ist", drehte sich um und ging.  
  
Draco stöhnte genervt auf. Er verdarb heute einfach alles.  
  
"Hayden", rief er. "Warte!"  
  
Aber sein Bruder war bereits verschwunden. Verdammt.  
  
Aber dann fiel ihm jemand ein, der sich mit dieser Situation am besten auskennen musste! Seine Mutter!  
  
Ohne zu beachten, dass er in fünf Minuten Zauberkunst hatte, rannte er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin und machte sich an die schwierige Aufgabe, einen Brief an Narcissa zu schreiben.  
  
Er brauchte genau eine Stunde, um die Nachricht an seine Mutter zu verfassen und er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie wirklich abschicken würde.  
  
Aber es half.  
  
Es half tatsächlich, obwohl er es nie geglaubt hätte.  
  
Nach einigem Überlegen war er der Meinung, dass er das Geschriebene nun auch seiner Mutter senden konnte, wo er sich doch all die Arbeit gemacht hatte.  
  
Nachdem Draco in der Eulerei gewesen war und Kenny den Brief gegeben hatte, machte er sich auf, um Hermine zu suchen und sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen.  
  
*****  
  
Narcissa war dabei, Tom zu stillen, als Lucius das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer der beiden betrat.  
  
"Darling", sagte Narcissa und lächelte ihn an. "Was gibt's? Wolltest du nicht noch einmal zum Ministerium apparieren?"  
  
"Doch, wollte ich gerade, aber dann kam Kenny."  
  
Lucius warf seiner Frau den Brief zu und Narcissa schien es, als sei sein Blick - eifersüchtig?  
  
"Er ist ganz alleine an dich adressiert", meinte Lucius schnippisch und verlies den Raum mit wehendem Umhang.  
  
Narcissa sah ihm verdutzt hinterher, öffnete dann aber den Brief, um zu sehen, was Draco wollen könnte, dass sein Vater nicht wissen durfte.  
  
Liebe Mutter,  
  
es gibt etwas, was ich dir -mehr oder weniger- sagen möchte/muss.  
  
Ich schreibe Vater nicht, da ich denke, dass du dich mit der Situation am besten auskennst, außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie er reagieren würde.  
  
Wie auch immer, es geht um Hermine und mich.  
  
Ihr ist schon seit einiger Zeit jeden Morgen schlecht und heute hat sie mir verkündet, dass es möglich wäre, dass sie von mir schwanger ist.  
  
An dieser Stelle stockte Narcissa der Atem.  
  
Ihr kleiner Sohn hatte...?  
  
Und seine Freundin war tatsächlich...?  
  
Es fiel ihr schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch las sie weiter.  
  
Als sie es mir erzählte, war ich geschockt und habe sie angeschrieen, sie beschuldigt.  
  
Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich jetzt tun soll, aber ich glaube, dass du mir helfen kannst.  
  
Bitte.  
  
Dein Draco  
  
PS: Es tut mir leid.  
  
Immer noch war Narcissa geschockt und hielt den Brief in zitternden Händen, bis sie beschloss, mit ihrem Ehemann darüber zu reden.  
  
Zwar wusste sie am besten, in welcher Situation Hermine sich befand, doch konnte Lucius Draco's Zustand sicher besser beurteilen.  
  
Wie ironisch, schließlich hatte sie ihren Kindern immer gepredigt, ihren Fehler nicht zu wiederholen.  
  
"Lucius?", rief sie und klopfte an die schwere Eichentür seines Arbeitszimmers. "Kann ich reinkommen?"  
  
Hinter der Tür war nur ein leises Brummen zu vernehmen, also öffnete Narcissa die Tür, um zu sehen, ob ihre aufkommenden Befürchtungen sich bestätigten.  
  
Ihr Ehemann saß mit einem Glas -höchstwahrscheinlich Cognac- auf einem Stihl vor dem Kamin und starrte die tanzenden Flammen mit leerem Blick an.  
  
"Lucius, du hast schon wieder getrunken", stellte Narcissa vorwurfsvoll fest und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu.  
  
"Wasch willscht du?", lallte Lucius und beäugte sie skeptisch.  
  
"Ich will, dass du mir dieses Glas gibst", erwiderte sie ruhig und streckte eine Hand danach aus, aber er sah sie nur weiterhin verwundert an. "Sofort!"  
  
"Nein, dasch ischt meinsch, hol dir selbscht einsch."  
  
"Wurdest du wieder vom Dunklen Lord gerufen?", fragte Narcissa einfühlsam, die aus Erzählungen Lucius' wusste, was seinen Gefolgsleuten bei Versagen drohte.  
  
"Jaah..."  
  
"Was ist passiert?", beharrte sie. "Weiss er irgendetwas von deinem Beschluss?"  
  
Lucius starrte abermals ins Feuer und seine Hand schloss sich immer fester um das mittlerweile leere Glas, bis es splitterte und die Scherben sich in seinem Umfeld und hauptsächlich in seiner Hand verteilten.  
  
Lucius sah mit einer kindischen Faszination auf seine Hand hinunter, die nun rot von Blut war.  
  
So viel hatte er schon lange nicht mehr getrunken, erst seit der Dunkle Lord auferstanden war, hatte er wieder damit begonnen.  
  
Beim ersten Regime Voldemorts war er oft betrunken Nachhause gekommen, dies war einer der Gründe, aus denen er Hayden's Kindheit fast völlig verpasst hatte.  
  
Narcissa, damals noch im Teenageralter, hatte nicht nur einmal gedroht, ihn zu verlassen.  
  
Und nun wiederholte sich alles wieder.  
  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie dagegen tun sollte, sie war hilflos.  
  
Sollten Tom und Claire etwa auch fast ohne Vater aufwachsen.  
  
Wenn wenigstens Draco hier wäre... dann würde Lucius es nicht wagen, zu trinken, schließlich wollte er nicht, dass sein kleiner Liebling ihn so sah. 


	29. Thank You For Loving Me

A/N: Hi! Also, wir waren gestern ein kleines bisschen... betrunken (böse Kinder) oder auch ein bisschen mehr und dabei ist dieses Kapitel rausgekommen! Weil ich so ein netter Mensch bin, will ich's euch auch nicht vorenthalten!  
  
Nur eine Warnung: Es ist ein bisschen anders, weniger nach unserem Stil, vielleicht sogar kitschig (für unsere verhältnisse)!  
  
Ha, nur noch drei reviews und wir haben 100! Der 100. Reviewer bekommt von uns einen Obstkorb geschickt!  
  
Noch was: nehmt's mir jetzt nicht übel, aber meine Kpfschmerzen (jaja, erst saufen und dann noch jammern) sind zu groß, als das ich jetzt jedem persönlich danken kann...  
  
Also: Vielen dank an Nathalie, Natascha, SweetC18, suzy, Lady Romantique, BeckyMalfoy und Sophie!!!  
  
Nächstes mal schreib ich auch dann wieder zu jedem was (das mach ich nämlich gerne!)!  
  
***Kapitel 28*****Thank You For Loving Me***  
  
Als hätte sich das Wetter seiner Stimmung angepasst, fing es an zu regnen.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wo er Hermine suchen sollte; sie war weder im Gryffindor- Turm, noch im Bad der Vertrauensschüler und auch in einem der Klassenzimmer war sie nicht anzutreffen.  
  
Draco machte sich mittlerweile ernsthafte Sorgen um seine Freundin.  
  
Seine letzte Hoffnung war, sie am See anzutreffen, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum See kamen ihm zwei vermummte Gestalten entgegen: Pansy Parkinson und Damian Langer.  
  
Draco grinste still in sich hinein.  
  
Die beiden würden doch das perfekte Paar abgeben und vor allem wären Hermine und er sie endgültig los.  
  
Einige Schritte weiter konnte er eine Person verkrampft und in embryonaler Haltung ausmachen.  
  
"Hermine!", rief er und rannte auf sie zu. "Hermine, was hast du, geht es dir gut?"  
  
Besorgt beugte er sich über den reglosen Körper und erschrak, als er bemerkte, dass sie in ihrem eigenen Erbrochenen lag und fast darin zu ersticken drohte.  
  
"Oh nein", flüsterte er, drehte sie schnell auf die andere Seite und tat das erste, was ihm in den Kopf ging:  
  
Er legte seinen Mund auf ihren und atmete in ihre Lungen.  
  
Der bittere Geschmack ihres Mageninhalts machte sich nun auch auf seiner Zunge breit, aber das war ihm egal, alles was er wollte, war seine Freundin; lebendig... und mit ihrem gemeinsamen Kind.  
  
Ja, auch das Kind wollte er lebendig  
  
Von Hermine kam keine Reaktion; kein heftiges Ausatmen, das Draco Erfolg versprach, nicht einmal ein leises Atmen kam durch ihre Lungen.  
  
Draco machte unbeirrt weiter, doch wurde er immer panischer und wusste bald nicht mehr weiter, da dies das einzige war, an das er sich aus seinem Erste Hilfekurs vor drei Jahren erinnern konnte.  
  
"Hermine", weinte er und bettelte sie an, wieder ins Leben zurückzukommen.  
  
Wenn er doch bloß einen Zauber wüsste, der sie retten konnte!  
  
Verzweifelte Tränen flossen über seine Wangen, benetzen ihr Gesicht, als er fortfuhr, sie zu beatmen.  
  
Eine kalte Schnauze strich über sein Gesicht und erst jetzt bemerkte er Poison, der alles daran zu setzen schien ,seinen Herrn zu trösten.  
  
"Poison", sagte Draco mit einem Anflug von Hoffnung. "Lauf und hol Madam Pomfrey und beeile dich!"  
  
Poison rannte los und Draco hoffte inständig, dass der Wolf ihn verstanden hatte.  
  
Er hörte nicht auf, in ihre Lungen zu atmen, sondern verstärkte sogar den Druck, den er auf ihren Brustkorb verübte, um ein Lebenszeichen von ihr zu erhalten.  
  
Und da war es: ein schwaches Raunen zuerst, das dann zu einem heftigen ein- und ausatmen wurde.  
  
Hermine rang keuchend nach Luft, als versuche sie, in die Realität zurückzukehren und aus einer anderen Welt, die versuchte, sie gefangen zuhalten, zu entfliehen.  
  
Draco konnte in diesem Zustand nichts für sie tun, allerdings machte sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er erkannte, dass sie noch lebte.  
  
"Hermine", rief er abermals sanft. "Hermine, wach auf. Es wird alles gut!"  
  
Fast konnte er es selbst nicht fassen, dies gesagt zu haben, von dem er dachte, dass es in einen drittklassigen Liebesfilm gehörte.  
  
Aber die Worte schienen ihm so passend... erst, als er sie sagte, war er von ihrer Wahrheit überzeugt.  
  
Ein weiteres Keuchen übertrat ihre Lippen und sie öffnete langsam und vorsichtig die Augen.  
  
"Draco?", flüsterte sie heiser.  
  
"Ja", gab er glücklich zurück, genau in dem Moment, in dem eine aufgeschreckte Madam Pomfrey, von Poison am Rock gepackt und gezerrt, am See ankam.  
  
"Aus dem Weg", kreischte sie fast, als sie die blasse und durchnässte Hermine auf dem aufgeweichten, schlammigen Untergrund liegen sah und scheuchte Draco mit einer Armbewegung zur Seite.  
  
"Hast du gut gemacht, Poison", wisperte er seinem Tier ins Ohr und kraulte ihn hinter selbigem, als Madam Pomfrey eine Trage für Hermine herbei zauberte.  
  
Der Wolf hechelte vergnügt, bevor er desinteressiert von dannen trottete.  
  
Hermine war inzwischen auf die Trage gezaubert worden und Madame Pomfrey ging voraus, die schwebende Trage ein kleines Stück hinter sich.  
  
Draco joggte ein Stück, bis er die Bahre erreichte und nahm Hermine's Schwache Hand in seine.  
  
"Hermine", sagte er leise, sodass nur sie es hören konnte.  
  
Sie sah ihn müde und erschöpft an und ihm wurde einmal mehr bewusst, wie nahe sie der kannte zum Tode gestanden hatte.  
  
"Ja?", brachte sie belegt hervor.  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
******  
  
Es dauerte einige Zeit und mehrere kalte Duschen, bis Lucius wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war, aber irgendwann schafften sie es doch.  
  
"Lucius", sagte Narcissa beim Abendessen zu ihrem Mann ,dessen Augen um einiges klarer waren als ein paar Stunden zuvor und sie fragend anblickten.  
  
"Wir müssen reden", fuhr Narcissa fort uns sah Lucius skeptisch an.  
  
"Wenn es um den Alkohol geht, ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass es mir leid tut und es nicht mehr vorkommen -"  
  
"Darum geht es nicht", schnitt sie seine Entschuldigungen ab und wirkte plötzlich noch ernster, als zuvor. "Es geht um Draco."  
  
Lucius wurde hellhörig.  
  
Was konnte so schrecklich sein, dass mit Draco zu tun hatte und Narcissa dermaßen elegisch und... irgendwie traurig machte.  
  
Narcissa schwieg, suchte nach einer guten Einleitung, entschied sich dann aber für die schmerzhafte Kurzfassung.  
  
"Ich habe heute einen Brief von Draco erhalten. Hermine ist wahrscheinlich schwanger."  
  
"Verdammt", meinte Lucius tonlos und geschockt.  
  
******  
  
"Sie wird es auf jedenfall überleben", teilte Madam Pomfrey Draco mit, der ungeduldig an Hermine's Bett stand, nachdem sie wieder ohnmächtig geworden war.  
  
"Ein Glück", murmelte Draco unhörbar und sah erneut besorgt auf Hermine herab.  
  
"Mister Malfoy", sprach Madam Pomfrey anerkennend weiter. "Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie es ohne sie geschafft hätte. Aber da ist noch etwas anderes, worüber ich mit ihnen reden möchte. Sie sind doch Miss Grangers fester Freund, habe ich recht?"  
  
Draco nickte teilnahmslos.  
  
"Ihre Freundin... wird ein Baby bekommen, wussten sie das?"  
  
Draco seufzte, bei der Bestätigung von Hermine's Annahme. "Wir haben es vermutet. Seit einiger Zeit hat sie morgendliches Erbrechen. Sie hat es mir heute erst mitgeteilt.  
  
"Sie wissen, dass schwierige Zeiten auf sie zukommen?", fragte Madam Pomfrey einfühlsam. "Hogwarts hat diese Situation in meiner Dienstzeit erst einmal erlebt und das war-"  
  
"Mit meiner Mutter, ich weiß", unterbrach Draco die Krankenschwester scharf. "Haben sie irgendeine Idee, was wir jetzt tun sollen? Meine Mutter ist zwar von der Schule abgegangen, aber ich bezweifle, dass Hermine das vorhat."  
  
"Nun ja, es gibt da immer noch einen Schritt, um das Geschehen quasi rückgängig zu machen, allerdings wollen meist nur wirklich verzweifelte Paare dies..."  
  
"Falls sie von einer Abtreibung reden, bin ich dagegen, ich halte nicht viel von Menschen, die ihre Kinder töten. Nein danke!", fuhr Draco auf, fast schreiend, doch weniger an die Pflegerin als an die ohnmächtige Hermie gerichtet.  
  
Fast klang er anklagend, obwohl er nicht wirklich erwartete, dass Hermine diesen Weg bevorzugen würde.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sah ihn nun beinahe mitleidig an.  
  
"Ich werde den Schulleiter informieren müssen", teilte die Krankenschwester ihm mit.  
  
Draco signalisierte abermals seine Zustimmung durch ein einfaches Nicken, sagte nichts und sah immer noch wie gebannt auf Hermine, die leise atmend vor sich hin schlummerte, während ihre Ohmacht langsam nachließ und zu einem heilenden Schlaf überging.  
  
Madam Pomfrey teilte Draco noch mit, dass sie die beiden nun allein lassen würde, um den Direktor zu sprechen, aber Draco nahm sie nicht mehr wirklich wahr, viel zu sehr war er in Hermine's schlafenden und wunderschönen Gesichtszügen verschwunden.  
  
Er hörte, wie eine Tür vorsichtig geschlossen wurde: Madam Pomfrey hatte die Krankenstation verlassen.  
  
Draco war sich nicht sicher, was die Zukunft für das junge Paar bringen wurde, jedoch wusste er genau, dass er Hermine nicht alleine lassen würde und auch sein Kind wollte er aufwachsen sehen.  
  
Zwar war er immer für diese Art von Gefühlen -wenn auch unterdrückt- fähig gewesen, allerdings hatte er niemals zuvor etwas so intensiv gefühlt und er bedachte es gewissermaßen als erniedrigend, sich seine Emotionen einzugestehen: er fühlte zum ersten mal in seinem Leben eine bewegende Liebe.  
  
Natürlich hatte er schon vorher geliebt, aber das war anders, denn die Liebe, die er für Hermine empfand, war nicht schon in seiner Kindheit entstanden, wie die bei Vater und Mutter, ja, auch die für seinen Bruder, nein, diese Hingebung hatte er mühsam erlernen müssen.  
  
Minuten lang starrte Draco auf Hermine's blasses Gesicht, bis sie plötzlich zögerlich und ein bisschen ängstlich die Lider hob und ihn ansah.  
  
"Draco", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und doch verstanden. "Danke, dass du mich liebst." 


	30. Stuck In A Moment

A/N: Wow, über 100 Reviews! Und 'n paar neue Leser! An dieser Stelle bedanken wir uns bei allen, die sich das hier antun und ich möchte noch mal daran erinnern, alle, die dies lesen und nicht reviewen, tut es! Dann bekommt ihr auch eine freundlich Danksagung von uns!  
  
Okay, noch was: Die Titel der letzten Kapitel waren allesamt Songtitel, hier noch eine kleine Auflistung (damit es auch keine Verwirrung gibt):  
  
Das Leben Ist Ein Hund = WIZO  
  
Something For The Pain & Thank You For Loving Me = Bon Jovi  
  
Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of It = U2  
  
@ Lady Romantique: Danke, dass hast du super ausgedrückt! Deine Reviews sind wirklich immer sehr ermutigend!  
  
@ Sophie: Jaja, es war absolut kitschig, wenn du mich fragst! Aber naja, in dem Zustand, in dem wir uns befanden...ähm, lassen wir das! Also, vielen Dank und schön weiter reviewen! Bist eine der Stammleserinnen! Wenn du plötzlich mit dem Reviewen aufhörst, denken wir, dass wir nicht mehr gut schreiben! Doch, wirklich,. das war jetzt ernst gemeint!  
  
@ Valentina: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie sind Reviewer Nummer 100! Ähm... das mit dem Obstkorb wird leider nix, sorry. Okay, mal im Ernst: schön, dass du dich doch entschliessen konntest, die Story zu lesen, freuen uns immer über neue Leser!  
  
@ SweetC18: Gell, Draco war mal ein ganz süßer! Aber das darf natürlich nicht zu häufig vorkommen, wollen ja keinen Harry aus ihm machen (war jetzt nicht negativ gemeint)!  
  
@ suzy: Danke, danke! Aber gewöhn dich nicht an solche Kapitel, denn war haben schon das Ende und es wird... hab ich das nicht irgendwann schonmal erwähnt???  
  
@ Nathalie: Ja, ich hab schon einige ( englische) Fics gelesen, in denen Draco zum gefühlvollen Softy mutiert ist, wurde irgendwann echt langweilig, soweit werden wir's aber gar nicht erst kommen lassen, denn... (siehe suzy)!  
  
@ ines: Das ist natürlich schön, wenn wir eine der ersten waren, und sie dir gefällt! Aber wirklich, wie kann man denn nicht von ff.net gehört haben? Egal, würden uns jedenfalls weiterhin über Reviews von dir freuen!  
  
@ sunshiny: Du hast aber einen niedlichen Nick, gefällt mir! Ja, wir werden deine Story aufjedenfall lesen, heute kommen wir zwar nicht mehr dazu, aber ich versprech dir, dass wir sie BEIDE lesen und REVIEWEN!!!  
  
***Kapitel 29*****Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of It***  
  
Erst einige Tage später, als Hermine sich von ihrer Grippe erholt hatte, wurde sie von Madam Pomfrey aus der Krankenstation entlassen, nachdem ihr versichert wurde, sie könne "bei möglichen Problemen mit der Schwangerschaft sofort wieder herkommen".  
  
Zwar hatte sie gehofft, Draco würde sie abholen, doch war ihm leider das Quidditchtraining in die Quere gekommen, also machte sie sich alleine auf den Weg zurück zum Turm der Gryffindor.  
  
In den Armen hielt sie eine Menge Blumen und Pralinen, die sie von ihren Freunden in den Tagen ihrer Krankheit bekommen hatte, auch einige Karte, die beim Öffnen einige unanständige Verse von ihr und Draco sang (Fred und George hatten ihr Zusammensein eher amüsiert aufgenommen), jedoch hatte niemandem außer Draco von dem Baby erzählt.  
  
Und sie plante auch nicht, es so schnell zu tun!  
  
Die einzige Schwierigkeit bei der Sache war: Wie sollte sie es geheimhalten?  
  
In ein paar Monaten würde es unmöglich sein, was also dagegen tun?  
  
Für Draco und sie stand aufjedenfall eines fest, nämlich das Baby zu behalten.  
  
Draco hatte seiner Mutter einen Brief geschrieben, hatte er ihr erzählt, aber noch keine Antwort erhalten.  
  
Plötzlich ging sie an einem -ihres Wissens nach- unbenutztem Klassenraum vorbei, in dem Stimmen zu hören waren.  
  
"Aber was sollen sie denn jetzt machen?", forderte eine Frauenstimme in hohen Tönen zu wissen. "Ihre ganze Zukunft ist im Eimer!"  
  
"Nun beruhige dich doch, Darling", besänftigte eine tiefe Stimme die Frau und dann war deutlich Professor Snape herauszuhören:  
  
"Das ist durchaus zu schaffen. Zwar müssten sie eigene Räume bekommen, aber das lässt sich sicher einrichten."  
  
"Und was geschieht mit dem Kind, wenn Unterricht ist?", wollte die Frau erneut wissen.  
  
Hermine war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass von ihr und Draco die Rede war.  
  
"Das Kind kann doch hier keine vernünftige Erziehung bekommen!"  
  
"Narcissa, du kannst niemanden zwingen, von der Schule abzugehen, gerade, wenn der jenige Klassenbester ist!"  
  
Dies musste Lucius Malfoy gewesen sein. Und die Frau war zweifelsohne Narcissa.  
  
Hermine holte einmal tief Luft und klopfte dann vorsichtig an die leicht geöffnete Tür des Raumes.  
  
"Ähm...", begann sie, als sich drei Augenpaare angespannt und verwundert auf sie richteten. "Ich war der Meinung, dass sie... es ist nur eine Annahme, ich kann mich auch irren... also... haben sie vielleicht... von mir gesprochen?"  
  
Unsicher faltete sie die Hände ineinander und senkte den Blick, als sich eine peinlich Stille im Raum ausbreitete.  
  
"Wie schon gesagt, ich kann mich auch irren", wiederholte sie, um das Schweigen zu brechen.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger", sagte Snape schließlich in seinem üblichen Tonfall. "Ich nehme an, sie haben nur zufällig unser Gespräch mitangehört und nicht vor der Tür gestanden und gelauscht."  
  
Hermine sah beschämt zu Boden.  
  
Sie hatte tatsächlich gelauscht, aber über die Unterhaltung war sei trotzdem nur zufällig gestolpert!  
  
"ich würde sagen, wir unterhalten uns in meinem Büro weiter", fuhr Snape fort und Lucius nickte im bestätigend zu.  
  
Narcissa jedoch verneinte und sagte, sie würde bald nachkommen, bevor sie sich Hermine zuwandte.  
  
"Gehen wir eine Runde um den See?", fragte sie beinahe mütterlich und sah Hermine aus besorgten Augen an.  
  
"Ja, gerne, aber ich muss zuerst diese Sachen in den Turm bringen", erwiderte Hermine, die ganz und gar nicht mit Narcissa sprechen wollte, aus Angst, man wollte sie zum Abruch der Schule bewegen.  
  
"Ach, Quatsch", sagte Narcissa jedoch barsch. "Du kannst deine Sachen einfach hier ablegen, schließlich ist der Klassenraum unbenutzt!"  
  
Und damit wurde Hermine ein wenig grob an den Schultern gepackt und zum Ausgang gezerrt, aus dem auch Lucius und Snape wenige Sekunden zuvor verschwunden waren.  
  
Hermine fühlte sich, als würde man sie abführen, verhören und dann ein unfaires Urteil fällen.  
  
Doch hoffte sie inständig, Narcissa inzwischen gut genug zu kennen und zu wissen, dass die große Frau nur von wenigen Vorurteilen befallen war und zu beachten war natürlich auch, dass sie in genau der selben Situation gesteckt hatte.  
  
"So, Hermine", setzte Narcissa behutsam an, als die beiden den großen See, an dem Hermine nicht lange zuvor bewusstlos gelegen hatte, erreichten. "Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"Danke, gut."  
  
"Ja... das freut mich."  
  
Selbst Narcissa schien nicht recht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte, denn sie verfiel in ein unangenehmes Schweigen, welches Hermine's Nerven um einiges strapazierte.  
  
Einige Meter weiter nahm Narcissa auf einem umgekippten Baumstamm Platz, was Hermine verwunderte, da sie so etwas von der Frau mit den teuren und edlen Roben weniger erwartet hätte.  
  
"Setzt dich", bedeutet Narcissa ihr und schlug mit der Hand zweimal auf den Platz neben ihr, als wollte sie einen Hund zu selbigem animieren.  
  
Widerwillig setzte Hermie sich, verärgert, wie ein Angestellter behandelt zu werden, doch war sie sich sicher, dass Draco's Mutter sie ein wenig respektvoller behandeln würde, wenn sei sich ersteinmal richtig kennengelernt hatten.  
  
Selbst in Draco's Gegenwart hatte Narcissa kaum mit ihr gesprochen, dafür aber oft mit Draco *über* sie, trotz ihrer Anwesenheit.  
  
Narcissa seufzte langgezogen - für Hermine eine gute Erinnerung an Draco's Armverletzung im dritten Schuljahr- und begann endlich damit, ihr gewünschtes Thema fortzuführen.  
  
"Und ihr seid sicher, dass ihr das Kind behalten wollt?"  
  
Hermine klappte die Kinnlade runter.  
  
Sie hatte nicht eine Sekunde über eine Abtreibung nachgedacht und nun kam diese... diese Frau und fragte doch tatsächlich, ob sie ihr Baby töten wollte!  
  
Narcissa war diese Reaktion natürlich nicht entgangen, also berichtige sie sich selbst schnell, um das Mädchen nicht zu verschrecken.  
  
"Nimm mir das nicht übel, aber es wird wirklich schwer für dich werden - glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung."  
  
*****  
  
"Das war aber nicht gerade deine Bestzeit", wurde Draco, als er nach dem Training aus der Umkleidekabine kam, von seinem wartenden Bruder begrüßt.  
  
"Hast du zugesehen?", fragte Draco etwas verärgert. "Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst mich nicht beobachten!"  
  
Hayden zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, so als würde ihm plötzlich etwas in den Sinn kommen.  
  
"Oh ja, richtig, ich vergaß: ich soll mich aus deinem leben raushalten. Wie dumm von mir. Aber eigentlich bin ich hier, weil ich eine Entschuldigung von dir erwarte, kleiner Bruder!"  
  
Draco zuckte bei der Nennung seines verhassten Kosenamens zusammen; Hayden jedoch verschränkte bloß die Arme vor der Brust und machte einen ungeduldigen "Ich warte" Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Draco wandte sich von ihm ab und brachte ein genuscheltes "Entschuldige" hervor.  
  
"Was?", fragte sein Bruder nach. "Ich hab dich nicht verstanden, Draco!"  
  
"Mensch, Hayden", fuhr Draco zerknirscht auf. "An dem Tag hatte ich wirklich Probleme, okay? Kannst du jetzt bitte aufhören, darauf herum zu reiten?"  
  
"Ach, und welche Probleme wären das?"  
  
"Hermine hat mir an diesem Tag gesagt, dass sie -", Draco schlug eine Hand auf seinen eigenen Mund und dachte "Oh verdammt, er weiss es ja noch gar nicht!".  
  
"Was hat sie dir gesagt?", bohrte Hayden allerdings, der seinen Bruder keinesfalls von der Leine lassen würde.  
  
Hatte sei etwa mit ihm Schluss gemacht?  
  
Mit dem kleinen, süßen Draco, seinem Bruder?  
  
Mit dem treuherzigen, unschuldigen - nein, nicht unschuldig.  
  
Nicht unschuldig?  
  
Wenn sie nun nicht Schluss gemacht hatte, aber dafür -  
  
"Sie ist von mir schwanger."  
  
- schwanger war?  
  
*****  
  
"- und die Schule hab ich nur abgebrochen, weil ich mich so sehr geschämt habe, weißt du. Alle haben über mich gelacht und gespottet, mir gesagt, ein Kind würde ein Bastard werden, hätte keinen Vater. Ich sei eine Hure und solche Sachen."  
  
Hermine lauschte fasziniert und zugleich mitleidig den Erzählungen der erfahrenen Frau, deren Augen bei den schmerzlichen Erinnerungen wäßrig wurden.  
  
Narcissa wischte sich unauffällig mit einem Ärmel ihrer edlen Robe über die Augen und fuhr fort.  
  
"Weißt du, ich möchte dich keinesfalls abschrecken. Nein, meine Kinder sind das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, aber trotzdem bereue ich es manchmal, so früh schwanger geworden zu sein. Natürlich kann ich niemandem dafür Vorwürfe machen, außer mir selbst. Naja, Lucius war ja eigentlich auch daran beteiligt."  
  
"Ich verstehe voll und ganz, was sie meinen, Mrs Malfoy, aber genauso sehr weiss ich, dass ich dieses Kind möchte -ich wünsche es mir von ganzem Herzen! Trotzdem hab ich Angst vor den Reaktionen meiner Mitschüler, nur dass ich nicht so alleine bin wie sie es waren, da ihr Mann die Schule ja bereits verlassen hatte. Ich bin sich, dass Draco mich in allem unterstützen wird."  
  
"Das freut mich für dich", sagte Narcissa und umarmte Hermine. "Und wenn er es nicht tut, sag mir Bescheid und ich zieh im die Ohren lang!" 


	31. And Along Comes

A/N: Hallo! Nur so zur Vorwarnung, das nächste Kapitel könnte ein bisschen länger brauchen, weil wir beide im Moment ziemlich im Stress sind! Und entschuldigt den Cliffhanger in diesem Kapitel, aber wir wollten ja nicht unser 4-Seitenlimit überschreiten *g*!  
  
Außerdem noch eine kleine Drohung: unter 6 Reviews laden wir nichts mehr hoch! Das ist gemein, bare es ist nun mal so, dass wir der Meinung sind, dass auch die, die bisher nicht reviewed und trotzdem gelesen haben, sich mal ein bisschen anstrengen können!  
  
Der Titel ist diesmal "Along Comes Mary" von der Bloodhoundgang! Ganz einfach aus dem Grund, weil wir's gerade hören und uns nichts eingefallen ist. So'n bisschen passt's aber auch...  
  
@ beckymalfoy: Dankeschön, liebe Becky!  
  
@ julia: Hattest du uns nicht in den Favorites? Wenn nicht, dann war's ne andere Julia, aber wie auch immer, vielen Dank!  
  
@ Otex: Naja, hätten ja auch alles Flames sein können! Ähm... ja. Würden uns freuen, wenn du auch weiterhin die Story liest!  
  
@ Sophie: Ja, die Karte war von Fred und George, aber wenn wir aufschreiben würden, was die so gesungen haben, müsste wirc das Rating erhöhen, also lassen wir das lieber!  
  
@ Lady Romantique: Eigentlich hatten wir auch geplant, Harry und ron i diesem Kapitel von der Schwangerschaft erfahren zu lassen, aber du wirst dich leider noch bis zum nächsten Kapitel gedulden müssen!  
  
***Kapitel 30*****And Along Comes...***  
  
"Vater?", fragte Draco erstaunt, als er auf seinem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin Lucius Malfoy aus Snape's Büro kommen sah. "Was machst du hier?"  
  
Lucius ging mit einem aufgesetzten und müden Lächeln auf seinen Sohn zu, blieb kurz vor ihm stehen und sah ihn ernst an. "Ich denke, das weißt du, Draco. Deine Mutter und ich sind hier, um mit Hermine und dir über eure derzeitige... Situation zu reden."  
  
"Woher weißt du davon?", entgegnete Draco erstaunt und schärfer, als beabsichtigt. Hatte er seiner Mutter nicht gesagt, stillschweigen über die Sache zu legen?  
  
Dann... dann wusste sein Onkel Severus jetzt sicher auch schon davon.  
  
Und bald würden es alle erfahren und er, der er immer der Spötter gewesen war, würde zum Gespött der ganzen Schule werden.  
  
Doch war es nicht viel wichtiger, Hermine jetzt zu unterstützen? Zu ihr zu halten, egal was andere dachten?  
  
Konnte er die Meinung anderer einfach ignorieren und tun, als wäre nichts ungewöhnlich?  
  
Andererseits, was war an einer Schwangerschaft ungewöhnlich?  
  
Eben nichts und genau aus diesem Grund machte Draco, sehr zu Lucius' Verwunderung, ein trotziges und entschlossenes Gesicht.  
  
"Draco? Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Lucius wissen, da sein Sohn weder sprach, noch sonstige Aktionen vollführte.  
  
"Ja, schon gut", murrte Draco.  
  
Gut, er musste erst einmal alles zusammenfassen.  
  
Seine Eltern waren hier und wussten von Hermine's Schwangerschaft, genau wie sein Onkel Severus.  
  
Das hieß auch, dass seine Eltern wussten, dass er Sex hatte. Wie peinlich.  
  
Allerdings schien Lucius diese Tatsache nicht im geringsten zu stören, ganz im Gegensatz zu Hayden.  
  
Wie kam es, dass sein Bruder verklemmter war, als sein Vater?  
  
Sollte es nicht eigentlich umgekehrt sein?  
  
"Wo ist Mutter?", überlegte Draco.  
  
"Sie ist mit deiner Freundin zum See gegangen, wollte sich mit ihr unterhalten", antwortete Lucius seinem Sohn und bemerkte auch sofort den Schock in Draco's Gesicht.  
  
Draco machte sich plötzlich große Sorgen um Hermine. Natürlich, es war nicht, dass seine Mutter ihr etwas antun würde, aber konnte Narcissa doch sehr... direkt sein und somit auch oft verletzend auf andere wirken.  
  
Er hoffte inständig, dass seine Mutter sich diesmal - nur diese eine mal - zurückhalten konnte, um Hermine's Willen, denn er wusste nicht, ob sie im Moment viel ertragen konnte, ohne irgendwann zusammenzubrechen.  
  
"Draco", sagte Lucius. "Ich wollte gerade nach den beiden sehen. Möchtest du mich nicht begeleiten?"  
  
"Ja, Vater", stimmte Draco zu, in der Hoffnung, seine Mutter vielleicht doch noch von eventuellen Schandtaten abhalten zu können.  
  
*****  
  
"Harry", rief Ron, als Harry nachdenklich aus dem Fenster sah, anstatt sich dem Schachspiel zuzuwenden, das er im Begriff war, zu verlieren. "Harry, du bist dran. Es ist dein Zug. Harry? Hallo! Zuhören! Ich rede mit dir! Ich bin's, Ron! Erde an Harry! Jemand anwesend?"  
  
Hyperaktiv, wie ein Kind in einem Süßigkeitenladen, schippte Ron hektisch vor den Augen seines besten Freundes herum. "HARRY!"  
  
"Ist ja schon gut, Ron, ich hör dir doch zu!", beschwerte dieser sich und sah Ron genervt an. "Ich hab bloß ein bisschen nachgedacht."  
  
"Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen. Worum ging's, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
Harry drehte isch schulterzuckend zu ihm um. "Ich finde eben, dass du dich bei Hermine entschuldigen solltest."  
  
"Was? Ich? Mich entschuldigen?", entsetzte sich Ron. "Eher würde noch mal Schnecken spucken!"  
  
"Komm schon, Ron", versuchte der Gryffindor-Sucher zu erklären. "Es ist doch nicht ihre Schuld, wenn sie sich in Draco verliebt."  
  
"Ach, jetzt ist er schon Draco für dich. Und ich dachte, dir würde was an mir liegen!"  
  
"Ron, wir benehmen uns wie ein altes Ehepaar."  
  
"Oh, jetzt bin ich dir auch noch zu alt!", empörte sich Ron und drehte Harry seinen Rücken zu.  
  
"Ähm... lass uns einfach Hermine suchen gehen, okay?"  
  
"Von mir aus."  
  
*****  
  
"Pansy."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt mit unserem Plan anfangen?"  
  
"Nun gut, lass uns die Granger suchen."  
  
*****  
  
Dumbledore sah Madam Pomfrey abermals unergründlich an. "Wenn es dem Kind, sowie den Eltern gut geht, sehe ich das Problem nicht, Poppy."  
  
"Professor", erwiderte die Krankenschwester aufgebracht. "Mister Malfoy und Miss Granger stehen schwere Zeiten bevor."  
  
"Selbstverständlich, Poppy, brauchen die beiden jetzt unsere Unterstützung. Außerdem würde ich nun gerne mit Miss Granger reden, du weißt nicht zufällig, wo sie aufzufinden ist?"  
  
"Nein, leider nicht, aber wenn sie sie suchen wollen, komme ich mit, ich muss sie nämlich noch einmal untersuchen, wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass sie rückfällig wird!"  
  
"Aber natürlich, Poppy. Ich denke, Severus erwähnte, dass sie sich am See mir Misses Malfoy unterhält. Die frische Luft wird uns beiden gut tun. Kommen sie, Poppy."  
  
*****  
  
"Severus, ich denke, ich habe ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, welches Geheimnis sie von einer Schülerin *meines* Hauses wissen!", debattierte McGonagall hitzig. Wollte dieser Schnösel ihr doch einfach verschweigen, worüber er sich mit diesem Lucius Malfoy unterhalten hatte!  
  
Die Worte "Hermine" und "darf noch niemand erfahren", waren nämlich sehr gut herauszuhören gewesen.  
  
"Minerva", fuhr Snape auf. "Sie müssen die Schülerin schon selbst fragen, was es damit auf sich hat! Ich hab damit nichts zu tun und werde auch nicht darüber reden!"  
  
"Beweisen sie mir das!", schrie McGonagall.  
  
"Bitte! Wie sie wollen! Dann kommen sie mit, Miss Granger befindet sich am See, dort können sie mit ihr reden!"  
  
*****  
  
"He, du Wolf! Willste nich n bisschen mit Fang spielen? Werdet bestimmt gute Freunde!"  
  
Poison knurrte den riesigen Mann mürrisch an.  
  
Konnte dieser Typ ihn nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen?  
  
Sah er etwa so aus, als wolle er mit diesem sabbernden Etwas spielen?  
  
Um der Situation zu entfliehen, trottete er mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung des Sees, wo er vorhin Hermine gerochen hatte.  
  
Vielleicht konnte er mit ihr ja etwas unternehmen!  
  
"Halt, warte doch!", rief ihm der Kollos zu und rannte ihm nach.  
  
Warum nur? Warum musste er sich hier mit solchen Idioten abgeben?  
  
*****  
  
"So, ich denke, wie sollten langsam wieder zurück zum Schloss gehen", schlug Narcissa dem fröstelnden Mädchen neben ihr vor. "Es wird kalt."  
  
"Ja, ist gut", stimmte Hermine zu.  
  
Ihre Meinung zu Draco's Mutter hatte sich in den letzten zwei Stunden um einiges geändert.  
  
Sie hatte Narcissa zu Anfang ihres Kennenlernens für eine sehr arrogante, selbstbezogene und wenig mütterliche Frau gehalten, aber jetzt war es anders.  
  
Jetzt wusste sie, wie sehr Narcissa ihre Kinder liebte und das sie ihr Leben für die Kinder opfern würde.  
  
Arrogant war sie allerdings tatsächlich.  
  
Sie waren schon fast wieder am Schloss angelangt, als Narcissa plötzlich und abrupt stehen blieb.  
  
"Was wollen die denn alle von uns?", wunderte sie sich.  
  
Und nun sah auch Hermine sie.  
  
Harry und Ron, dicht gefolgt von Lucius und Draco, denen wiederum Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey auf den Fersen waren, die nur ein kurzes Stück vor den Professoren Snape und McGonagall liefen, kamen vom Portal des Schlosse auf sie zu.  
  
Von einem Weg nahe des Quidditchfeldes näherten sich Pansy und Damian, während Hagrid, Poison und Fang aus Hagrid's Hütte angerannt kamen. 


	32. Stand By Me

A/N: Hi! So, nach langer Zeit des Wartens (ihr wart vorgewarnt) endlich wieder ein neues Kapitel!  
  
Viel Spass!  
  
Dieses Kapitel ist Lady Romantique gewidmet, die mir eine E-Mail mit der dringenden Nachfrage noch der Fortsetzung der Story geschickt hat!  
  
@ Little-pan15: Danke! Kannst ruhig weiterhin reviewn!  
  
@ Electra : Sicher, dass es die beste ist?! Vielen Dank!  
  
@ Lady Romantique: Gerne doch.  
  
@ beckymalfoy: Ja, die wollen alle ein Autogramm! Keine schlechte Idee!  
  
@ Dying-Dragon: Doch, du musst!  
  
@ Sassi: Danke! Auch über deine Reviews würden wir uns weiterhin freuen!  
  
@ julia : Du hast recht, Hermine wird sich ziemlich unwohl fühlen. Aber im anderen Sinne. Mehr oder weniger.  
  
@ Otex : Stimmt nicht, war nicht kurz, die anderen sind genauso lang! Aber danke!  
  
@ SweetC18: Natürlich, bitteschön!  
  
***Kapitel 31*****Stand By Me***  
  
"Hermine!", rief Harry keuchend beim Näherkommen. "Warte!"  
  
"Ich muss dir was sagen!", schrie Ron in einer unüberhörbaren Lautstärke, sodass die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Herankommenden auf den Rotschopf gerichtet war.  
  
Verwirrt sahen sich die elf Menschen an, während Poison und Fang aufgeregt in der Menge umherschnüffelten.  
  
"Was wollt ihr denn hier?", fragte Draco angewidert Pansy und Damian.  
  
"Hm?", erwiderte Damian arrogant. "Warum sollte ich dir das wohl sagen?"  
  
"Nana, Mister Malfoy, Mister Langer, so beruhigen sie sich doch!", mahnte Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor? Was wollen sie hier?", wunderte sich Ron und wurde mit einem gezischten "Zeigen sie etwas Respekt, Weasley" von Snape zurecht gewiesen.  
  
"Severus, die Schüler _meines_ Hauses betreue ich immer noch selbst!"  
  
"Nun, Minerva, ich rede auch nicht aus reiner Freude mit ihrem kleinen _Schützling_."  
  
"Richtig, Severus, wo du schon einmal hier bist, können wir auch bestimmte... Angelegenheiten besprechen", warf Lucius ein, nur um sich einen gemurmelten Kommentar Hagrids anzuhören: "Arroganter Schnösel."  
  
"Würden sie jetzt bitte alle auseinander gehen? Die Patientin braucht Ruhe!"  
  
"Patienten?", erkündigte sich Harry. "Wieso?"  
  
"Sie ist schwanger", erwiderte Pansy gemein grinsend.  
  
"WAS?!", schrien Harry und Ron im Chor.  
  
"Miss Granger, bitte erklären sie mir das!"  
  
"Minerva, so regen sie sich doch nicht auf!"  
  
"Hey, Hermine, wenn unser Blondie hier genug von dir hat, kannst du jederzeit wieder zu mir zurückkehren!"  
  
"Wie hast du eben meinen Sohn genannt? Was bildest du dir ein!"  
  
"Ich kann meiner Frau dabei nur zustimmen. Unverschämter Bengel."  
  
"Was soll das heißen? Ich werde nie genug von ihr bekommen! Ich liebe sie!"  
  
"Aber Draco, nun übertreibe doch nicht gleich."  
  
"Mutter!"  
  
Plötzlich gab es ein dumpfes Geräusch und die Beteiligten drehten sich um, um zu sehen, wie Hermine in Ohnmacht fiel.  
  
"Ooooh", war von allen Seiten zu hören.  
  
Von allen?  
  
Eine altkluge Madam Pomfrey stand mit erhobenem Zeigefinger vor der Menge und verkündete.: "Ich habe es ihnen gesagt, ich hab's ihnen allen gesagt!"  
  
*****  
  
"So, Minerva", sagte Snape sarkastisch, als die beiden Professoren sich wieder im Lehrerzimmer befanden. "Verdächtigen sie mich jetzt immer noch, wo sie die Wahrheit wissen?"  
  
"Severus", entgegnete die Leiterin des Gryffindorhauses erbost. "Halten sie die Klappe!"  
  
Severus konnte nicht s anders tun, als mit aufgerissenen Augen und mehr oder weniger entsetzt die Türe hinter seiner Kollegin schließen zu sehen.  
  
"Was ist denn in die gefahren?", wunderte Professor Flitwick sich, der neben Severus selbst das größte Tratschmaul des Kollegiums war.  
  
"Vielleicht hat sie ihre monatliche Beschwerde", überlegte Binns und schwebte stirnrunzelnd heran.  
  
*****  
  
"Geht es ihnen besser, miss Granger?", fragte Madam Pomfrey fürsorglich, als Hermine langsam erwachte.  
  
"Jaah... ist Draco hier?"  
  
"Mister Malfoy war tatsächlich hier, aber ich habe ihn selbstverständlich weggeschickt", empörte sie sich.  
  
Natürlich, als verantwortungsvolle Krankenschwester würde sie keine Störung der Ruhe ihrer Patienten erdulden.  
  
Nur sahen die Patienten das seltsamerweise meistens anders.  
  
"Könnten sie... könnten sie vielleicht nach ihm schicken?", erbittete Hermine zögerlich, da sie wusste, wie sehr Madam Pomfrey auf Ruhe und Genesung bestand.  
  
"Oder darf ich schon gehen?", fügte sie noch hoffnungsvoll hinzu.  
  
"Sie bleiben mir schön, wo sie sind, wenn sich ihr Zustand nicht verschlechtert, dürfen sie morgenfrüh wieder gehen", erwiderte Madam Pomfrey spitz. "Aber ich werde Mister Malfoy für sie informieren."  
  
Damit lies sie eine ungeduldige Hermine in ihrem Bett zurück und schickte den nächstbesten Hauselfen, Draco zu holen.  
  
Hermine indessen fragte sich mit feuchten Augen, was jetzt wohl von Harry und Ron zu erwarten wäre.  
  
Sie hoffte inständig, dass diese beiden, die zu Säulen des Haltes in ihrem Leben geworden waren, sie auf ihrem schweren Weg unterstützen würde.  
  
Andererseits waren ihre beiden besten Freunde wahrscheinlich auch am schwersten von ihrer Entscheidung zu überzeugen.  
  
"Hermine?"  
  
Mit besorgtem Blick stand ein ziemlich aufgewühlt wirkender Draco an den Türrahmen gelehnt und beobachtete sei aufmerksam. "Geht's dir gut?"  
  
"Ja, schon besser", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und breitete die Arme aus.  
  
Draco ergriff die Gelegenheit und umarmte sie zärtlich, küsste sie auf die Stirn und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
"Hast du von Harry und Ron gehört?", wollte sie nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens wissen.  
  
"Hmm, Weasley wirkte ziemlich... aufgebracht. " Draco grinste selbstgefällig. "Potter sah allerdings eher geschockt aus und hat die ganze Zeit den Kopfgeschüttelt, als mein Vater und Madam Pomfrey dich auf einer Bahre hierher transportiert haben."  
  
"Dein Vater?", wiederholte Hermine skeptisch, weil sie immer noch nicht wusste, wie Lucius zu ihr stand.  
  
"Ja", sagte Draco ernst und sah ihr in die Augen. "Weißt du... er hat nichts gegen dich. Er muss sich wohl bloß erst ein bisschen besser damit abfinden. Er... nun ja... er arbeitete jetzt als Spion für Dumbledore. Aber das muss selbstverständlich unter uns bleiben."  
  
*****  
  
"- aber das muss selbstverständlich unter uns bleiben."  
  
Achja, soso, das spielte Lucius also.  
  
Schlecht für Lucius, besser für ihn.  
  
Und Lord Voldemort hatte doch tatsächlich Lucius als seinen Oberstenbefehlshaber auserkoren.  
  
Aber mal sehen, vielleicht konnte er Lucius erst noch erpressen, bevor er ihn dem Lord auslieferte.  
  
Was hatte Lucius doch für einen dummen, kleinen Jungen, dieses Geheimnis einfach so weiterzugeben.  
  
*****  
  
"Wie konnte das nur passieren? Ich meine, das geht doch nicht! Harry, sag doch auch was!"  
  
Ruhelos lief der Gryffindor in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum hin und her, von vielen Augenpaaren beobachtet, jedoch wusste niemand, worüber Ron sich dermaßen aufregte.  
  
"Ron, nun sag schon, was los ist, du machst uns alle ganz nervös!", forderte Ginny neugierig zu wissen.  
  
"Na es geht um Hermine!", fuhr ihr Bruder sie an.  
  
"Was ist mit ihr?", mischte sich nun auch Neville ein, der mit zittrigen Händen vor seinem Zaubertränkeaufsatz saß, da Snape ihm schon wieder einige Pergamentrollen Extraarbeit aufgebrummt hatte.  
  
"Sie... sie ist... sie hat... Harry, sag du's ich bringe es nicht über die Lippen."  
  
Harry erhob sich zornfunkelnd von seinem Platz und sagte mit leiser, beherrschter Stimme: "Ron, sie wird es selbst erzählen, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Das geht uns nichts an."  
  
"Oh, natürlich, Harry, unser Held", spottete Ron. "Immer die richtigen Worte in der richtigen Situation. Typisch."  
  
"Hör damit auf!", befahl Ginny, die Ron's Launen am besten kannte, ihrem Bruder.  
  
"Misch du dich nicht ein!", schrie Ron, ergriff aber ihren Rat und stürmte sie Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal empor. 


	33. By The Way

A/N: So, haben uns nach so langer Zeit mal wieder zusammengesetzt - aber wir haben ne Entschuldigung (tatsächlich), erstens waren wir auf Klassenfahrt, da sind Sachen passiert - zwei Leutchen mit ner Alkoholvergiftung auf der Intensivstation, aber selbstverständlich haben wir nichts getrunken. Und außerdem ging mein Word nicht, musste warten, bis der Freund meiner Schwester mir n neues installiert hatte.  
  
Na ja, mit den nächsten werden wir euch dann nicht so lange warten lassen... das nächste ist übrigens der Frühlingsball und ihr wisst doch: Bälle und Sex gehören irgendwie zusammen... mal sehen.  
  
Der Titel und die Zeilen am Anfang sind diesmal von den "Red Hot Chilly Peppers" und treffen auf Damian und Pansy zu, wenn auch nicht ganz so klar, aber wir fanden's einigermaßen passend.  
  
@ Andelin: Schön, dass du doch reviewed hast, würden uns freuen, wenn du auch weiterhin die Zeit finden würdest!  
  
@ Electra: Vielen Dank und wenn du wirklich mal Kritik haben solltest, kannst du sie ruhig äußern, jeder Autor freut sich über Kritik.  
  
@ Jenny: Erst einmal vielen Dank. Also, die ersten zehn Kapitel hatten wir alle schon vor der Veröffentlichung der Story fertig, aber jetzt haben wir keine mehr "in Reserve". Wir sind selbst noch nicht sicher, wie viele es werden, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es noch viele werden!  
  
@ beckymalfoy: Boah, neben Draco im Bett, davon träumst du! Jedenfalls hab ich dich da noch nie bemerkt :) ... Kleiner Säufer.  
  
@ Lady Romantique: Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat und vielen Dank für deine lieben Reviews und E-Mails!  
  
@ Natascha: Danke.  
  
@ Suneku: Ja, ich steh auch total auf Draco und Hermione, obwohl ich Draco und Harry mittlerweile auch nicht so schlecht finde... Ja, wir sind zu zweit, Viciousdragon und eben ich.  
  
***Kapitel 32*****By The Way ***  
  
Standing in line to see the show tonight   
  
and there's a light on, heavy glow.   
  
By the way I tried to say I'd be there, waiting for.   
  
*****  
  
Hermine behalf sich gerade zu einer dritten Portion Apfelmus, Rollmops und Schokoküssen, als sie Ginny's angewiderten Blick auf sich ruhen sah.  
  
"Wasch ischt?", schmatzte sie und besprühte Ginny versehentlich mit Apfelmus.  
  
Und da Ginny von Natur aus ein sehr direkter Mensch war, sagte sie auch sofort, was sie dachte: "Du bist in letzter Zeit aufgegangen wie ein Hefekuchen."  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn, lächelte aber verschmitzt. Warum sollte ihr etwas so wunderbares etwas ausmachen?  
  
"Weißt du, Hermine, du darfst jetzt, wo du einen Freund hast, nicht denken, dass du dich einfach so gehen lassen darfst."  
  
"Ah, Ginny", spottete Hermine. "Du redest schon wie Lavender und Parvati - die mich übrigens auch schon darauf hingewiesen haben. Nein, es gibt eine einfache Erklärung dafür und früher oder später wird es sowieso jeder erfahren: Ich bin im dritten Monat schwanger."  
  
So, das war doch gar nicht so schwer.  
  
"Du bist WAS?!", riefen Dean und Seamus synchron, die die letzten Worte aufgefangen hatten.  
  
"Schwanger", erklärte Hermine sachlich. "Das passiert, wenn der Samen des Mannes -"  
  
"Schon, gut, wir wissen, wie das geht", unterbrach Seamus, konnte sich ein Grinsen allerdings nicht verkneifen, als er an das Thema dachte.  
  
Am Tisch der Slytherins sah Hermine, wie Draco aufstand und herankam.  
  
"Aa.. aber", stammelte Neville bestürzt. "Von we... wem denn?"  
  
"Von mir natürlich."  
  
Blitzartig drehte Neville sich um, kippte rückwärts vom Stuhl und wäre wahrscheinlich schmerzhaft mit dem Boden kollidiert, hätte Dean, der neben ihm saß, ihn nicht in letzter Sekunde aufgefangen.  
  
Draco stand entspannt und mit verschränkten Armen hinter Neville's Stuhl und blickte blasiert auf die Fragenden herab.  
  
Devot richtete Neville sich auf und setzte sich ungeschickt wieder auf seinen Platz, wobei er die Augen nicht von Draco - dem Feind - lies, für den Fall, dass dieser ihm eventuell den Stuhl wegziehen wollte.  
  
*****  
  
"Na ja, wenigstens ist es jetzt raus."  
  
"Wurde auch langsam Zeit", meinte Draco und streichelte seiner Freundin liebevoll über den Bauch.  
  
Der Unterricht war für den Tag vorbei und Draco und Hermine passte es sehr gut, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast leer war.  
  
Die meisten Schüler waren, mit besonderer Erlaubnis des Hauslehrers, in Hogsmeade, um Kleider für den Frühlingsball zu besorgen, der am nächsten Tag, Samstag, stattfinden sollte.  
  
Die beiden hatten dies schon vor einigen Wochen erledigt, allerdings bestand bei Hermine die Sorge, dass sie nicht mehr in ihr Kleid passen würde, da sie stetig zunahm.  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass wir nur ein Kind bekommen? Für den dritten Monat bist du schon ziemlich dick", ärgerte Draco sie und Kniff in den Speck ihres Oberschenkels.  
  
"Du findest mich zu fett, gib's zu", beschwerte sie sich weinerlich, doch Draco, der diese Stimmungsschwankungen von der Schwangerschaft seiner Mutter gewohnt war, erwiderte darauf nichts.  
  
"Ich werde immer dicker und dicker", jammerte Hermine einfach weiter. "Und irgendwann hält mich jeder für einen Blauwal!"  
  
"Ja und wahrscheinlich wirst du dann von Greenpeace eingefangen", spottete Draco, der für kurze Zeit vergessen hatte, wie unklug es war, in dieser Situation Witze zu reißen.  
  
Hermine schluchzte und riss sich empört aus seinen Armen los.  
  
"Hey", versuchte Draco sanft, sie zu beschwichtigen. "War nicht so gemeint, mein kleines Bärchen, du darfst mich nicht allzu ernst nehmen."  
  
"Ich weiss", gab sie zu und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. "Aber im Moment fühl ich mich in der einen Sekunde total glücklich und in der nächsten würde ich am liebsten aus dem Fenster springen!"  
  
"Tu das bitte nicht", bat Draco und umarmte sie fest. "Wie könnte ich denn ohne dich leben."  
  
*****  
  
"Großartig, einfach großartig", murrte Pansy zum bestimmt zwanzigsten Mal. "Wir haben's nicht geschafft und deswegen hab ich jetzt kein Date für den Ball!"  
  
"Und was sagst du mir das?", beschwerte Damian sich und warf die Arme in einer Geste des Protests in die Luft.  
  
Die Wirtin des "Drei Besen", Madam Rosmerta, schielte schon zu ihnen rüber und es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, dass sie beim nächsten lauten Wort eines der beiden an ihren Tisch kommen würde, um sie zurechtzuweisen.  
  
"Ich hab schließlich auch niemanden", fuhr Damian leiser fort. "Weißt du, wie das meinem Ansehen schadet?"  
  
"Deinem Ansehen?", regte das dunkelbraune Mädchen sich auf. "Von mir hat doch jeder gedacht, ich würde mal mit Draco zusammenkommen!"  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass das von mir niemand gedacht hat", scherzte Damian, um gleich darauf wieder ernst zu werden. "Weißt du was, Pansy, wenn ich' mir recht überlege, will ich Hermine gar nicht mehr zurück haben. Ich meine, es ist doch eigentlich ziemlich erniedrigend, wenn wir erst zwei auseinander bringen müssen, um jemanden für den Ball zu haben."  
  
Pansy nickte bedächtig und schien sich etwas überlegt zu haben. "Damian, schau mal, ich hab keinen Partner, du hast keine Partnerin - warum gehen wir beide nicht zusammen? Nur so als Freunde", fügte sie schnell noch hinzu, um Damian nicht auf falsche Gedanken zu bringen, schließlich konnte man ihr alles nachsagen, nur nicht, dass sie eine Schlampe war, die sich an jeden ranschmiss, der nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war.  
  
Damian dachte über ihr Angebot nach.  
  
Warum eigentlich nicht? Pansy sah weder schlecht aus, noch war sie dumm, eigentlich war sei auch keines dieser Mädchen, die pausenlos herum kicherten - sie würden doch ein perfektes Paar abgeben!  
  
"Pansy", nuschelte er, wie ein verliebter Junge. "Warum versuchen wir beide es eigentlich nicht zusammen?"  
  
"Warum wir...?", sie sah ihn verständnislos an. "Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Na ja, siehst du, wir verstehen uns doch ganz gut und ansonsten steht doch nicht wirklich etwas zwischen uns, jetzt wo die Sache mit Malfoy und Hermine abgeschlossen ist..."  
  
"Ja", murmelte Pansy mehr zu sich selbst. "Warum eigentlich nicht."  
  
*****  
  
Samstags war die erste Stunde von Gryffindor und Slytherin Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, ein Unterricht, der leicht zu ertragen war, wenn man bedachte, dass das fünfte und siebte Schuljahr die beiden einzigen Jahrgänge waren, die Samstags unterrichtet wurden, die siebten wegen ihrem bevorstehenden Abschluss und die fünften wegen den ZAG's.  
  
"Also gut", begrüßte Hayden, der ziemlich verschlafen wirkte, die Klasse. "Worüber haben wir letzte Stunde gesprochen?"  
  
Hermine's Hand schoss als einzige in die Höhe und unaufgefordert sagte sie sofort: "Über den Dämon Drak!"  
  
"Richtig, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor. Kannst du mir auch noch sagen, was er tut und wie man ihn abwehrt?"  
  
Selbstverständlich konnte sie ihm das sagen, sonst wäre sie nicht Hermine gewesen. "Drak ist ein kleiner Kobold aus Mitteldeutschland, der ihn feuriger Drachengestalt erscheint und oft in Häusern wohnt. Wenn man den Drak gut versorgt stiehlt er Gold und Lebensmittel und bringt es einem."  
  
Wie ein Lehrbuch, dachte Draco, da dies exakt dieselbe Antwort gewesen war, die sie gestern gegeben hatte.  
  
"Korrekt", erwiderte Hayden müde, von was auch immer. "Weitere 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Heute werden wir dann über die Dämonin Xastur reden. Weiss irgendjemand schon etwas über sie?"  
  
Abgesehene von Hermine, meldete sich diesmal auch Blaise. " Xastur ist eine schreckliche Dämonin der babylonischen Mythologie, glaube ich."  
  
"Das ist richtig", bestätigte Hayden. "Jedoch sehen bloß Muggel sie als Mythologie an. Da wir Zauberer sind, wissen wir natürlich, dass es sie wirklich gibt."  
  
Blaise errötete, als würde sie sich schämen. Vor Hayden etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben, wobei es ja eigentlich nicht mal inkorrekt war.  
  
"Kann mir jemand mehr über sie sagen? Ja, Draco?"  
  
"Sie sucht die Menschen im Schlaf heim, tötet sie und frisst sie."  
  
"Ja, gut. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin, wegen Blaise und Draco. Aber nun kommt der schwierige Teil. Wie wehrt man jemanden ab, der einem im Schlaf überfällt?"  
  
Niemand meldete sich auf diese Frage, selbst Hermine blickte ratlos drein.  
  
"Das ist natürlich trickreich", fuhr Hayden vor und schritt vor der Klasse auf und ab. "Sollte man vielleicht ein Amulett zum Schutz tragen? Aber wie viele Schutzamulette müsste man dann tragen, um sich vor jedem Dämon zu schützen? Und vor dem Schlafengehen einen Zauber zu sprechen, kann man auch leicht vergessen. Also, hat jemand eine Idee, wie man derartiges abwenden kann?"  
  
Hermine meldete sich zaghaft, ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie unsicher war.  
  
"Ist sie vielleicht diese Art von Dämonen, die nur herein können, wenn man sie rein bittet?"  
  
"Ganz genau. Da kommt natürlich die Frage auf, wer würde einen hässlichen Dämon in sein Haus lassen?"  
  
Erneut schoss Hermine' Hand in die Höhe. " Sie hat den Körper einer sehr schönen Frau, nur ihr Gesicht ist etwas anders. Die Form ist zwar die gleiche, doch hat sie leuchtend gelbe Augen ohne Pupillen und Reiszähne. Dadurch, dass sie nur nachts kommt, zieht sie eine Kapuze über ihr Gesicht und erfindet eine Ausrede, um die Kapuze nicht abnehmen zu müssen."  
  
"Nachgelesen oder geschlussfolgert", fragte Hayden und gab ihr zehn weitere Punkte. 


	34. Feel For You

A/N: Hi! So zur Vorwarnung, das Kapitel ist wieder mal etwas kitschig, aber nicht ganz so extrem. Und so wirklich wichtig ist das Kapitel auch nicht, aber egal.  
  
Wer Bon Jovi auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann, sollte es am besten gar nicht erst lesen.  
  
Die Zeilen am Anfang sind diesmal von Nightwish (die Svenja nicht ausstehen kann) und der Song ist - wie immer- der Titel.  
  
Wer uns am 4. Juni eine Review geschickt hat, darf nicht beleidigt sein, wenn er hier nicht aufgelistet wird, wie ihr bestimmt wisst, hatte ff.net wieder mal einige Probleme, d.h., die Review ist vielleicht nicht angekommen.  
  
Noch eins, wer "Runaway" von Bon Jovi kennt, weiss, dass es sehr schnell ist, allerdings ist die akustische Version sehr langsam und etwas traurig - wenn jemand sich die runterladen will, würde ich's unter diesen Suchworten im Kazaa versuchen "Runaway Bon Jovi dvd" Es lohnt sich auf jeden Fall.  
  
@ sally : Danke, aber es wäre ja auch langweilig, wenn Hermine ein Alleswisser wäre.  
  
@ julia : Ist nicht schlimm, wenn du uns nicht reviewn konntest, wir freuen uns trotzdem, wenn du's tust.  
  
@ suzy-008: Nein, die Dämonen haben wir ehrlich gesagt nur eingebracht, weil wir keine Ideen mehr für das Kapitel hatten :)  
  
@ d. : Nein, nicht nötig, du musst nicht durchdrehen, kannst uns aber dafür gerne weiterhin reviewn!  
  
@ beckymalfoy: Danke und ich hoffe, ich hab bis Dienstag dein Internet Zeug geschrieben.  
  
@ Lady Romantique: Wir wollen dich ja nicht allzu lange auf Entzug setzten, wenn dir die Story tatsächlich so gut gefällt...  
  
***Kapitel 33*****Feel For You***  
  
You were my first love  
  
The earth moving under me  
  
Bedroom scent, beauty ardent  
  
Distant shiver, heaven sent  
  
*****  
  
Schon kurze Zeit nach dem Unterricht begab sich Hermine zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm, um sich psychisch und physisch auf den Frühlingsball vorzubereiten.  
  
Das gab Draco genügend Zeit, sich Poison zuschnappen und Hayden einen Besuch abzustatten.  
  
Ohne zu klopfen betrat Draco also die Wohnung seines großen Bruders und traf ihn auf der Couch sitzend und lesend an.  
  
Hayden saß mit dem Rücken zu Draco gerichtet, daher hatte er das Eintreten seines Bruders und dessen Wolfes auch nicht bemerkt, er als Draco ihm über die Schulter sah und fragte "Was liest du da?" schreckte er auf und versuchte vergeblich, seinem Bruder die Zeitschrift zu entreißen.  
  
"Der Playboy?", grinste Draco und blickte dem errötenden Hayden keck in die Augen.  
  
"Die lese ich natürlich nur wegen der Artikel", erwiderte dieser und nahm Draco die das Magazin ab. "Und was genau willst du?", fuhr er fort, um die peinliche Stille zu überbrücken.  
  
"Hab mich gelangweilt", teilte Draco ihm mit und lies seufzend auf der Couch nieder.  
  
"Solltest du dich nicht für den Frühlingsball vorbereiten?"  
  
"Sind noch drei Stunden bis dahin - mit wem gehst du eigentlich hin?", wollte Draco interessiert wissen.  
  
"Das siehst du dann wohl später."  
  
*****  
  
Die Große Halle war aufwendig geschmückt und verziert.  
  
Die Tische waren entfernt und in anderen Räumen abgestellt, die wenigen Rüstungen, die in der Halle standen, auf Hochglanz gebracht und mit Flieder behangen worden.  
  
Die Kerzen, die bei den Mahlzeiten die Tische erleuchteten, hatte man durch prunkvolle goldene Kronleuchter ersetzt, sodass die Halle in ein angenehmes Licht getaucht wurde, dass gute Stimmung und Romantik versprach.  
  
Kleine Tische, wie bei dem Winterball im vorigen Schuljahr, gab es diesmal nicht, stattdessen war rund um die Halle, jeweils an der Seite, eine magische Wieso gepflanzt worden, auf der sich einige Picknickdecken befanden.  
  
Dort, wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand, hatte man eine Bühne gebaut - Gerüchte weise spielte heute die Rockgruppe Bon Jovi, die in der Zauberer-, sowie in der Muggelwelt sehr populär war.  
  
Die gesamte Lehrerschaft hatte sich in ihren Festumhängen bereits in der Halle eingefunden, einige Lehrer, sie wie Hayden, waren in Begleitung erschienen, andere hatten sich in platonischer Manie zusammengetan, um den Abend zu genießen.  
  
Hayden trug einen dunkelblauen Satin Umhang, ähnlich dem, den Draco beim Weihnachtsball getragen hatte, allerdings hatte dieser keinen Stehkragen und sah furchtbar teuer und edel aus.  
  
Seine Begleiterin, Hildtrud Taghyer, war ebenfalls teurer gekleidet und da sie selbst nicht gerade reich war, konnte man schließen, dass Hayden für sie bezahlt hatte.  
  
Ihre schwarzen Locken fielen ihr lose über den Rücken und sie trug ein leichtrosa Ballkleid ohne Träger, allerdings wirkte sie nicht aufgesetzt und viel zu rosa, wie Pansy im letzten Jahr, sondern sah wirklich ziemlich verführerisch aus.  
  
Dumbledore erklärte noch ein letztes Mal den Ablauf des Abends, bevor auch schon die ersten Schülerpaare eintrafen und sich staunend in der Halle umsahen.  
  
Wenig später gesellte sich auch eine Gruppe Gryffindor dazu - Harry, in Begleitung von Ginny , die ein lavendelfarbenes Kleid trug und Ron, der einen neuen blauen Umhang ohne Rüschen anhatte und von Lavender Brown in einem lila Gewand begleitet wurde.  
  
Auch Seamus und Dean gehörten zu der kleinen Gruppe, die Hand in Hand ein Stück weiter hinter den anderen gingen und sich verliebt ansahen.  
  
Erst vor ein paar Tagen hatten die beiden ihr Outing gemacht und das auch nur, nachdem Seamus mehrere Angebote zum Ball hatte ablehnen müssen uns seltsame Gerüchte kursiert waren.  
  
"Weasley", schnarrte eine Stimme hinter der Gruppe plötzlich.  
  
Ron und Ginny, die sich logischerweise beide abrupt umgedreht hatten, sahen Draco entgeistert an.  
  
"Du bist nicht gemeint, du hirnloser Idiot", sagte er gelangweilt zu Ron.  
  
Und da Harry ihren Bruder nur schwer davon abhalten konnte, sich auf Draco zu stürzen, beschloss Ginny, einfach höflich zu fragen, was er denn von ihr wolle.  
  
"Ich wollte dich bloß fragen", erwiderte Draco mit verschränkten Armen. "Ob du weißt, wie lange Hermine noch braucht, wir waren nämlich schon vor zehn Minuten verabredet."  
  
"Bin schon da!", rief eine Stimme von weiter her und verschwommen konnte man eine Figur erkennen, die auf sie zugerannt kam und offenbar Probleme mit dem Laufen hatte.  
  
Kurze Zeit später war Hermine auch schon heran geeilt und Draco blieb - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes - die Spucke weg.  
  
In dem weinroten Kleid mit dem breiten Saum wurde ihre Figur außerordentlich gut zur Schau gestellt. Dadurch, dass das Kleid ärmellos war, hatte sie ein wunderschönes Dekollete, allerdings wurde nicht zu viel gezeigt, da Draco sonst im Dreieck gesprungen wäre. Sie hatte ihr Haar - ähnlich der Frisur im letzten Jahr - zu einem eleganten Knoten geschlungen, aber hingen diesmal keine Haare an ihrem von dem Kleid nicht bedeckten Rücken herunter, was sie älter aussehen lies.  
  
"Wow", sagte Draco schlicht und einfach und küsste sie ausgiebig. "Du siehst toll aus!"  
  
Obwohl er selbst in seinem schwarzen Umhang auch nicht ohne aussah. Die Haare hatte er ausnahmsweise hochgestellt, was ihm gleichzeitig einen klassischen Stil durch den Umhang verlieh, allerdings auch wieder modern aussah.  
  
*****  
  
"Darf ich sie um den ersten Tanz bitten, My Lady?", fragte Draco und bot ihr die Hand in einer galanten Verbeugung an.  
  
Hermine kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, was normalerweise nicht ihre Art war, aber nachdem Dumbledore seine Eingangsrede geschwungen hatte und Bon Jovi, die tatsächlich erschienen waren, ihr erstes Lied angestimmt hatten, war auch sie in eine romantische Stimmung versetzt.  
  
"Gerne doch." Glücklich lächelnd legte sie ihre zierliche Hand in die seine, erhob sich und legte die Arme um ihn, als die Band die ersten Takte zu "Bed Of Roses" anspielte.  
  
Draco lächelte und schlang die Arme sanft um ihre Hüften und bewegte sich mit ihr im Takt der Musik, als gäbe es nur diesen einen Moment.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit des verliebten Betrachtens endete auch dieses Lied und wurde durch ein schnelleres Ersetzt, also beschlossen Draco und Hermine eine kleine Pause einzulegen.  
  
In der Nähe konnte man Ginny und Harry tanzen sehen - wenn man das so nannte - denn nicht nur trat Harry Ginny pausenlos auf die Füße, auch Ginny vertanzte sich am laufenden Band.  
  
Jedoch schienen die beiden diese kleinen Fehler nicht zu bemerken, da sie sich fröhlich angrinsten und eine Menge Spass zu haben schienen.  
  
Auf einer der Picknickdecken saßen Dean und Seamus und küssten sich, als wären sie endlich von einer schweren Last befreit und müssten sich nicht mehr vor der Öffentlichkeit verstecken.  
  
Neville, der traurigerweise keinen Partner hatte, schien sich trotz allem köstlich zu amüsieren - mit schnellen und Schwungvollen Hüftbewegungen tanzte er lachend vor dem großen Spiegel, der an Der Wand angebracht war. Nur zwei Meter entfernt stand Hanna Abott, die ebenfalls keinen Tanzpartner hatte und himmelte den tollpatschigen Jungen an.  
  
"Weißt du, wen ich heute vermisse?", fragte Draco, als er Hermine's Hand ergriff und sie sanft zu einer der Decken führte.  
  
"Wen den?"  
  
"Pansy und Damian. Die würden so etwas doch nicht mal verpassen wollen, wenn sie keinen Partner hätten". Stellte er wahrheitsgemäß fest.  
  
"Du hast recht, aber - da sind sie doch!", rief Hermine plötzlich und deutete zum Eingang der Halle.  
  
Tatsächlich standen Damian und Pansy Arm in Arm an der großen Tür und blickten sich aufgeregt in der Halle um.  
  
"Oh, ihr erstes Date!", sagte Hermine im Ton einer Großmutter, die ihre Enkelchen zum ersten Mal ausgehen sieht. "Das ist ja so niedlich!"  
  
Die beiden gaben wirklich ein perfektes Paar ab - sogar die Farben ihrer Festkleidung waren kombiniert.  
  
Pansy trug ein lachsfarbenes Kleid mit durchsichtigen Ärmeln und Rock, Damian hatte einen dunkelbraunen Festumhang an.  
  
"Das hätte ich nie erwartet", gab Draco erstaunt zu, als er sich auf der Decke im Zaubergras niederließ. Auf einer anderen Decke saß Goyle und versuchte vergeblich, mit einer älteren Mitschülerin zu flirten.  
  
"Ach, sie heißen Jane? Genau wie meine Schwester Maria!", konnte man ihn erfreut rufen hören.  
  
Während Jon Bon Jovi irgendetwas ins Mikrophon rief und darauf tosenden Applaus bekam, küssten Hermine und Draco sich sanft auf die Lippen und bekamen ihre Außenwelt kaum mit, als dann jedoch eine Akustische und langsame Version des Hits "Runaway" gespielt wurde, zog es die beiden erneut auf die Tanzfläche, wo sich bereits viele andere Paare eingetroffen hatten, um auf den etwas melancholischen Song zu tanzen.  
  
Eng umschlungen bewegten die Paare sich zu der Musik und man konnte sehen, wie Hayden und Hildtrud sich auf eine Weise berührten, die mehr versprach, als nur diesen einen Tanz.  
  
*****  
  
A/N:  
  
Jürgen Wegmann:  
  
Zuerst hatten wir kein Glück, und dann kam auch noch Pech dazu. 


	35. Bedrohung Teil 1

A/N: Ja, ich bin tatsächlich wieder da, man glaubt es kaum. Und das "Ich" hat schon seinen Grund; Viciousdragon hat nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, an dieser Story Weiterzuschreiben, wie ich einigen von euch schon in den E- Mails mitgeteilt hab... ihr könnt ja trotzdem mal ihre Storys lesen, wenn ihr lustig seid. Naja, das war auch der Hauptgrund, aus dem es so ewig gedauert hat, ich war nicht sicher, ob ich alleine weitermachen sollte, da sie mir das leider nicht gesagt hat.  
  
Aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder da. Juhu. Und es geht gleich spannend weiter. Hoff ich zumindest. Dieses Kapitel ist von dieser Spannung allerdings nur der Anfang. Wie ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt, hab ich als kleine Entschädigung gleich 2 Kapitel hochgeladen. Die Story verläuft jetzt etwas anders, als ich es mit Viciousdragon geplant hab, der Plot ist aber immer noch derselbe.  
  
Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich über die vielen Mails, Reviews und Namensvorschläge gefreut habt, aber seid bitte nicht böse, wenn ich hier jetzt nicht alle aufliste, die mir Mails geschrieben haben. Mein Outlook, in dem ich die Mails gespeichert hatte, hatte zwischendurch nen Crash und hat so'n bisschen was, oder auch n bisschen mehr gelöscht. Schade eigentlich, weil jetzt auch viele Namensvorschläge, die mir gefallen haben, verloren gegangen sind. Also, wenn ihr merkt, dass ihr nicht hier aufgezählt seid, dann könnt ihr, wenn ihr das wollt, mir eure Namensvorschläge gerne noch mal in ner Review oder ner Mail mitteilen. Ich würde mich zumnidest freuen. So, ich fang jetzt mal mit allen an, deren Mails ich noch habe.  
  
agnes@graffixx.de : Danke für die Mail, war die erste, dich ich wegen der Story bekommen hab. Und die Namen gefallen mir auch gut, vor allem Etienne finde ich ganz schön! Würde mich freuen, wenn du weiterhin lesen und vielleicht auch reviewen würdest!  
  
Lovely123@web.de: Auch deine Namensvorschläge haben mir gut gefallen, nur leider waren die meisten dann doch für einen Jungen! Danke, dass du gemailt hast (  
  
So, das waren dann leider alle Mails, die Microsoft nicht zerstört hat. Wirklich schade. Naja, dann manch ich mal mit den Reviews weiter.  
  
@ Eva: Aber ja!  
  
@ Katy: Kein Problem, dass du nicht reviewed hast, obwohl Reviews natürlich immer schön sind. Auch danke für deine Vorschläge.  
  
@ Leacmoa: DANKE! Wenn du mit der Übersetzung anfängst, also wenn du sie wirklich noch machen willst, dann sag doch bitte Bescheid, ja?  
  
@ Isi : Danke schön (  
  
@ lena: Und? Hast du sie mittlerweile ganz gelesen? Aber vielleicht fandest du sie zwischendurch auch so schlecht, dass du aufgehört hast... man weiss es net.  
  
@ Daisuke-chan: Vielen Dank. Aber du wirst doch bestimmt weiterlesen, oder? Naja, würd mich alt freuen (  
  
@ Susu ( hab erstmal die Review kopiert, um zu antworten): *süchtig nach dieser FF sei* ... *auch so nen Anhänger von Draco bekommen will* buhu... Ich wollt euch nochma auf 2 Fehler in der FF hinweisen! 1. Am Anfang schreibt ihr das Crabbe und Goyle von der Schule abgegangen sind und nachher sind sie aufeinmal wieder da!! 2. Einer der Seemänner hat Poisen bei seinem richtigen Namen genannt!! Aber sonst find ich die FF supa! Schnell weiterschreiben! *fleh*  
  
Ja, dass mit Crabbe und Goyle haben wir leider auch erst später bemerkt. Am Anfang haben wir die Story ja nur für uns geschrieben und auf solche Details kaum geachtet. Jetzt dürfte so was aber eigentlich nicht mehr passiern :-/  
  
Ja, dass mit Poison war n Flüchtigkeitsfehler. Und zwar hatten wir gerade das ganze Kapitel geschrieben und wollten speichern, als der Pc abgestürzt ist! Sehr ärgerlich. Naja, hab dann ganz schnell, damit ich nichts vergesse, alles noch mal abgetippt und keinen Nerv mehr gehabt, es danach durchzulesen.  
  
Und danke!  
  
@ Smartie: Jau, dann bitte! Und danke! (???)  
  
@ beckymalfoy: Danke. Ich muss nachher mal nachsehn, ob du vielleicht irgendwas von dir hochgeladen hast, hab lange net mehr geguckt. Sorry.  
  
@ Electra: Wie? Du reviewsd auf Kapitel 33 bei Kapitel 34...? Aber trotzdem danke (  
  
@ sally : Okay, das mit dem "Schnell" war ja wohl nix, aber danke.  
  
@ Lady Romantique: Oh danke. Ich hoffe, du bist noch da und liest noch weiter...  
  
@ d. : Ich hoffe mal, du bist auch noch da.  
  
@ julia : Thanks!  
  
@ suzy-008: Danke!  
  
So, ich hoffe mal, ihr seid alle noch da und habt mich nicht aufgegeben ( Ansonsten mach ich dann wohl mal mit dem Kapitel weiter. Ist zwar recht kurz, aber dafür gibt's ja gleich 2!  
  
***Kapitel 35*****Bedrohung***Teil 1***  
  
Draco saß gelangweilt und mit Poison's Kopf auf dem Schoß an einen Baum in der Nähe des Sees gelehnt und versuchte, sich einigermaßen vernünftig auf die morgen bevorstehende Prüfung in Zaubertränke vorzubereiten. Von Hermine war leider keine Hilfe zu erwarten; diese hatte ihm zwar schon vor Monaten einen Lernplan erstellt, doch Draco wäre nicht Draco, wenn er diese lästige Aufgabe nicht bis auf den letzten Tag aufgeschoben hätte.  
  
Glücklicherweise war Zaubertränke, was auch gleichzeitig sein erstes Prüfungsfach in diesem Jahr war, seine Stärke, doch mit den anderen Fächern, die ebenfalls fast alle in dieser Woche anstanden, würde er wohl einige Probleme haben.  
  
Im Nachhinein ärgerte er sich natürlich, dass er erst jetzt mit dem Lernen anfing, aber ändern konnte er es nun auch nicht mehr.  
  
Kurz sah er von seinem Lehrbuch auf, als er eine ihm bekannte Stimme seinen Namen rufen hörte. Am Eingang zum Schloss bewegte sich etwas, dass von weitem wie eine runde Kugel aussah, die den Weg entlang rollte.  
  
Poison sprang sofort auf und rannte Hermine freudig erregt entgegen, Draco jedoch machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzustehen, sie sollte denken, er sei in den Lehrstoff vertieft. Bei Hermine machte so etwas immer einen guten Eindruck.  
  
Allerdings schaffte er es nicht besonders lange, sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren, stand dann doch auf und lief seiner Freundin entgegen. Als er sie und ihren schwerfälligen Gang beobachtete, wunderte er sich, ob Hermine's Befürchtungen vielleicht doch war werden könnten und sie das Baby mitten während den OWL's bekam. Eine Tatsache, über die jeder andere froh gewesen wäre.  
  
Draco grinste, als er sie endlich erreichte und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund. "Hi", sagte er. "Wo bist du gewesen? Du warst nicht beim Essen."  
  
"Nein, ich war in der Bibliothek", erwiderte Hermine und an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte Draco, dass sie ihm darüber erzählen wollte, also schwieg er und unterdrückte einen Kommentar. "Ich hab mich über Geburten informiert. Oh Draco, ich bin ja so aufgeregt! Weißt du was, in den Büchern, die von Männern geschrieben wurden, ist alles sehr fachlich erklärt und klingt direkt langweilig. Die Autorinnen zählen dann auch leider noch diese widerlichen Schmerzen auf... das ist es, was mir am meisten Angst macht. Aber wenn das vorbei ist, dann... dann sind wir tatsächlich Eltern, Draco, stell dir das nur vor!"  
  
Draco konnte nicht anders, als breit und auf eine seltsame Weise auch stolz zu lächeln. Hermine's Enthusiasmus war doch ziemlich ansteckend.  
  
Erst letzte Woche hatten die beiden von Madam Pomfrey erfahren, dass sie einen Sohn bekommen sollten. Draco wusste nicht, ob er sich über ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen mehr gefreut hätte, aber im Endeffekt war ihm das wirklich egal.  
  
Und dann begannen die endlosen Diskussionen über den Namen des Babys. Am Ende hatten sie sich auf einen Zweit- und Drittnamen geeinigt.  
  
Als Draco nichts erwiderte, setzte Hermine an, weiterzureden, doch Draco unterband dies, indem er sie erneut innig küsste und erst als Poison die kurzen Kläfflaute eines Wolfes von sich gab, blickten sie auf.  
  
Zuerst war es kaum zu bemerken, doch allmählich verdüsterte sich der Himmel immer mehr, bis es aussah, als wäre Nacht.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Draco bestürzt; ihm kam zuerst Voldemort in den Sinn und er drückte Hermine unbewusst enger an sich.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich eine Sonnenfinsternis", meinte diese, doch klang sie selbst recht verwundert. "Ich wusste nicht, dass es heute eine geben sollte. Das kommt mir etwas ungewöhnlich vor."  
  
Draco blickte sich um, sah am Himmel auf und ab und legte dann besorgt die Stirn in Falten. Poison sprang währenddessen aufgeregt und knurrend um die beiden herum, was Draco nur noch mehr irritierte.  
  
"Hermine, das kann keine Sonnenfinsternis sein, oder siehst du am Himmel irgendetwas? Den Mond? Die verdunkelte Sonne? Einen einzigen Stern? Nein, ich denke - ", doch wurde Draco von der magisch verstärkten Stimme McGonagalls unterbrochen, die die Schüler anwies, unverzüglich die Große Halle aufzusuchen.  
  
Draco nahm Poison, der sich sträubte und um sich biss, am Halsband, um ihn mit sich in die Große Halle zu ziehen, falls irgendwelche Gefahren drohten.  
  
Aus Hagrids Hütte konnten er und Hermine Hagrid und Fang herbeieilen sehen, Hermine hielt Draco an der Schulter an, um auf ihn zu warten.  
  
"Beeilt euch", keuchte Hagrid, als er die drei erreicht hatte und schob sie mit seinen riesigen Händen vor sich her ins Schloss. "Todesser im verbotenen Wald!"  
  
*****  
  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sich die gesamte Schülerschaft in der großen Halle einfand, daher setzte Draco sich neben Hermine an den Griffindortisch, da sie keine Anstalten machte, eine Hand jemals wieder loszulassen. Zwar wunderte Draco sich über den freien Platz, konnte aber in dem Moment nicht genau sage, wer diesen sonst besetzte.  
  
Erst einige Zeit später, als Dumbledore sich mit energischen Schritten vom Lehrertisch erhob, bemerkten Draco und Hermine das aufgeregte Gemurmel am Tisch der Gryffindor... denn Harry und Ron fehlten.  
  
Hermine sah sich schon panisch um, als die Türen der Großen Halle brutal aufgestoßen wurden, sodass sie gegen die Wand knallten und ein keuchender, Blutüberströmter Ron hoch zum Lehrertisch rannte.  
  
In der Halle war es Mucksmäuschen still; jeder wollte hören, was Ron zu sagen hatte.  
  
"Professor..." rief Ron schwer atmend zu Dumbledore und Draco konnte sehen, wie eine einzelne verzweifelte Träne Ron entwich und sich mit dem Blut einer Wunde an der Wange vermischte. "Sie haben Harry!" 


	36. Bedrohung Teil 2

A/N: !!!WICHTIG!!! Wer es nicht bemerkt hab, ich hab die Anmerkung von Kapitel 35 durch ein Kapitel ersetzt und zwar dem ersten Teil von diesem Kapitel ,also lest den zuerst! Da dieses Kapitel in zwei Parts aufgeteilt ist, ist es auch nicht ganz so lang, also nicht wundern!  
  
Die Zeilen am Ende des Kapitels stammen von Shakespeare's "Macbeth".  
  
***Kapitel 36*****Bedrohung***Teil 2***  
  
"Professor... Sie haben Harry!"  
  
Wie auf Kommando brach Tumult in der Großen Halle aus. Erstklässler kreischte, einige Mädchen schrieen geschockt auf, die Lehrer und Vertrauensschüler erhoben sich allesamt und liefen zu Dumbledore und Ron.  
  
Nur Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt sitzen. Sie war leichenblass und sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen, Draco hätte sie jetzt am liebsten in den Arm genommen, jedoch wusste er, dass es momentan wichtiger war, etwas für Harry zu tun, daher wies er Ginny, die ebenfalls aufgesprungen war, an, sich um Hermine zu kümmern und lief zu der kleinen Menge, die sich um Ron gebildet hatte. Dieser erzählte gerade den Lehrern kurz und bündig, was geschehen war; Dumbledore wies den Vertrauensschälern an, sich um ihre Häuser zu kümmern und binnen Sekunden waren er und die Lehrer mit gezückten Zauberstäben aus der Halle verschwunden. Natürlich wollten alle wissen, was denn nun geschehen war, also war Ron genötigt, seine Geschichte ein zweites mal und diesmal detaillierter zu erzählen, bevor man ihn auf die Krankenstation brachte.  
  
*****  
  
"Komm schon Ron, konzentrier dich auf den Ball! Sonst wirst du ihn nie fangen!", rief Harry ihm zu, während er eine erneute Runde mit seinem Feuerblitz drehte, bevor er Ron den Quaffel zuwarf.  
  
Und tatsächlich schaffte Ron es, den Ball von den Torpfosten abzuwehren und zwar mit einer solchen Wucht, dass der Ball in hohem Bogen in den verbotenen Wald flog.  
  
"Ich hol ihn schon!", erbarmte Harry sich und flog im Sturzflug zum Wald.  
  
Und Ron wartete.  
  
Und wartete.  
  
Derweilen beobachtete er, wie der Himmel sich verdunkelte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit und er überwand die Angst vor dem Wald und machte sich auf, um Harry zu suchen.  
  
Er flog, ohne sich großartig umzusehen, auf die Lichtung, auf der er vermutete, dass der Quaffel dort gelandet war. Vom Quaffel allerdings keine Spur. Dafür lag Harrys Zauberstab herrenlos auf der Lichtung herum. Verwundert bückte Ron sich, um selbigen aufzuheben, als er ein Rascheln hinter sich wahrnahm; doch als er sich umdrehte, war es bereits zu spät - er fühlte nur noch, wie er, von einem heftigen Zauberspruch getroffen - gegen den nächsten Baum geschleudert wurde.  
  
Als er wieder aus seiner kurzzeitigen Ohnmacht erwachte, hatte sich der Himmel vollends verdunkelt und er konnte kaum noch etwas wahrnehmen. Sein Gesicht schmerzte und als er mit der Hand über die Wange fuhr, fühlte er Blut; nicht anders war es mit seiner rechten Schulter und dem linken Oberschenke, gebrochen schien er sich jedoch nichts zu haben.  
  
Er war nicht gefesselt, das wunderte ihn etwas, doch in erster Linie galt seine Sorge Harry und dessen wohlbefinden.  
  
Als er sich etwas gesammelt hatte und den Namen seines besten Freundes rufen wollte, legte sich eine kalte hand über seinen Mund und eine widerliche Stimme flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.  
  
"Lauf zu Dumbledore und sag ihm, dass wir seinen kleinen Pseudo-Helden gefangen halten. Es wird uns eine Freude sein, deinen kleinen Freund zu quälen... nun geh schon!"  
  
Ron verstand nicht, was der Todesser damit bewirken wollte und zuerst überlegte er, ob er hier bleiben und Harry helfen sollte, aber wie konnte er ihm von Nutzen sein? Die Todesser hätten ihn innerhalb einer Sekunde getötet, wenn er sich widersetzte und dann würde niemand wissen, was geschehen war.  
  
Also schwang er sich trotz der Schmerzen auf seinen Besen und flog in Höchstgeschwindigkeit zurück zum Schloss.  
  
*****  
  
Ron hatte man inzwischen auf die Krankenstation gebracht und Draco rannte zurück zur Großen Halle, um zu sehen, ob es Hermine gut ging.  
  
Er war noch nicht ganz in der Halle angelangt, als ihm auf dem Korridor Hermine, gestützt von Ginny, begegnete.  
  
"Deinem Bruder geht es den umständen entsprechend gut", teilte er Ginny mit. "Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich um ihn.  
  
Ginny nickte besorgt, fragte Hermine, ob sie alleine weitergehen könnte und eilte in Richtung Krankenstation, als diese bejahte.  
  
"Oh Draco!" Hermine lies sich zitternd in seine Arme fallen und erdrückte ihn dabei fast, als Hayden sich näherte, der offenbar gerade aus dem Wald zurückkam.  
  
Mit langsamen Schritten und einem trauernden Blick näherte er sich den beiden und Draco wurde bewusst, dass es keineswegs erfreulich Neuigkeiten sein konnten, die Hayden anscheinend den Schülern verkünden sollte.  
  
"Was ist mit Harry?", rief Hermine panisch, da ihr sein Blick wohl nicht entgangen war. "Habt ihr ihn gefunden?"  
  
"Wir haben ihn gefunden", erwiderte Hayden zögerlich und sah ihr nicht in die Augen. "Es tut mir leid... aber er ist tot."  
  
Hermine schrie auf und fasste sich plötzlich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an den Bauch. In sekundenschnelle hatte sich auf dem Boden zwischen ihren Beinen eine Blutlache gebildet.  
  
"Draco, hol Madam Pomfrey. Beeil dich!", kommandierte Hayden seinen Bruder, der entsetzt auf das Blut starrte. Im nächsten Moment war Draco verschwunden und Hayden zauberte eine Trage für Hermine.  
  
Sie wird das Baby verlieren, war alles, das er in dem Moment denken konnte.  
  
*****  
  
Voldemort lachte zynisch auf.  
  
Denn das... war erst der Anfang.  
  
*******************  
  
**First Witch:  
  
"When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightening, or in rain?"  
  
**Second Witch:  
  
"When the hurly-burly's done, when the battles lost and won."  
  
**Third Witch:  
  
"That will be ere the set of sun."  
  
**First Witch:  
  
"Where the place?"  
  
**Second Witch:  
  
"Upon the heath."  
  
**Third Witch:  
  
"There to meet with Macbeth."  
  
**First Witch:  
  
"I come, Grey-Malkin."  
  
**Second Witch:  
  
"Padock calls!"  
  
**Third Witch:  
  
"Anon!"  
  
**All:  
  
"Fair is foul and foul is fair. Hover through the fog and filthy air." 


	37. Happy Birthday, Mephi!

> > A/N: Sooo... lang ists her. Zuerst einmal danke ich allen für ihre kräftige Unterstützung für dieses Kapitel. Letztendlich haben mir doch nur noch wenige geantwortet und dieses Kapitel stammt fast komplett von Stephi. Dank dir! Ich habe nur einige wenige Dinge geändert. Ich hoffe, ich habe meine treue Leserschaft nicht verloren, bei den langen Wartezeiten, die ich brauche ):  
  
Was folgende Auflistung bedeutet, werde ihr im Laufe des Kapitels erfahren:  
  
**Mephistopheles**: einer der gefallenen Engel, bedeutet so viel wie „Der, der das Licht meidet".  
  
**Nuri**: flammendes Licht  
  
**Cameo**: Schatten  
  
**Beleth**: Ebenfalls ein „fallen angel"  
  
Den werten Reviewern sei am Ende gedankt! Folgende Liedzeilen habe ich gewählt, um einen Blick in die Zukunft des Kindes zu gewähren.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> _Ich unterwerf mich meiner Pflicht,  
ich muss dies Werk vollenden;  
so hell erstrahlt mein Strafgericht,  
es soll euch alle blenden!  
Der Geist des Kriegers ist erwacht,  
flammt durch die Nacht,  
nehmt Euch in acht,  
ich hab die Macht!_  
  
Subway To Sally – Geist Des Kriegers 
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> "Draco, hol Madam Pomfrey. Beeil dich!", kommandierte Hayden seinen Bruder, der entsetzt auf das Blut starrte. Im nächsten Moment war Draco verschwunden und Hayden zauberte eine Trage für Hermine.  
  
Sie wird das Baby verlieren, war alles, das er in dem Moment denken konnte. 
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Voldemort lachte zynisch auf.  
  
Denn das... war erst der Anfang. 
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Draco rannte hinaus aus der großen Halle, auf der Suche nach Madame Pomfrey zur Krankenstation. Während Hayden Hermine auf dem schnellstmöglichen Weg zu Poppy brachte, erklärte Draco ihr gehetzt, was vorgefallen war. Bestürzt betrat sie ihr Krankenzimmer und bereitete alles Wichtige vor, auch für bevorstehende Komplikationen, mit denen sie fest rechnete. Sie wies Draco an, Hermines Mutter Bescheid zu geben, der sich erst tunlichst weigerte sich von seiner Freundin zu entfernen, es nach viel Zureden jedoch trotzdem tat. Seufzend goss Poppy sich noch ein Glas mit Wasser ein, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Hayden zusammen mit der vor Schmerzen schreienden Hermine die Station betrat.  
  
Madame Pomfrey seufzte entsetzt auf und kommandierte Hayden, „Lass sie auf die Liege schweben. Geh und hol die Dinge, die ich in meinem Büro bereitgestellt habe! Beweg dich!" Und schon stürzte sie zu Hermine.  
  
„Bitte. Madame Pomfrey. Machen Sie, dass es aufhört", schluchzte sie unter Schmerzen.  
  
Schockiert nahm die Krankenschwester die Utensilien entgegen, die Hayden Ihr reichte und begann ihre Patientin zu entkleiden.  
  
„Hayden. Gehen Sie ihren Bruder suchen und bringen Sie ihn hierher. Lassen Sie aber nicht zu, dass er hereinkommt."  
  
Hermine lag nun nackt da und lies sich von Poppy behandeln. „Pressen, Hermine. Sie müssen pressen und vergessen Sie das Atmen nicht." Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und nach einigen Stunden, so schien es ihr, merkte sie, wie der Schmerz nachließ und ein klangvolles, glokenhelles Babygeschrei sich in ihr Bewusstsein drängte, welches sie fast augenblicklich verlor.  
  
Poppy brachte das Kind ins Nebenzimmer, kümmerte sich schnell um den kleinen Jungen und eilte zurück zu ihrer Patientin. Sie wusch sie und kleidete sie an, was relativ beschwerlich war, in dem Zustand, in dem Hermine sich befand. Verschwitzt betrat sie das Wartezimmer, in dem Draco direkt auf die zustürmte und mit Fragen bewarf.  
  
„Wie geht es ihr? Wie geht es dem Kind? Sind beide wohlauf? Ist sie noch wach? Darf ich sie sehen?", war nur ein Teil der nicht enden wollenden Palette an Fragen.  
  
„Beruhigen Sie sich, Mister Malfoy. Ihrer Freundin geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren, sowie ihr Bewusstsein. Ihr Zustand ist labil und sie braucht dringend einige Blutkonserven, die ich allerdings nicht vorrätig habe und die erst frisch transformiert werden müssten. Ihrem Sohn", Draco musste bei diesen Wörtern lächeln, obwohl er aufgrund Hermines Zustand sehr beunruhigt war, „geht es gut und er schläft. Gewogen und gemessen habe ich ihn noch nicht, werde es auch erst tun, wenn es meiner Patientin besser geht", sprach sie und Draco wollte direkt zu seiner Freundin stürzen, wurde jedoch energisch von Poppy aufgehalten und augenblicklich gefragt, ob er bereit sei für seine Freundin Blut zu spenden, was er natürlich tat. Er war noch nie so glücklich gewesen, dieselbe Blutgruppe wie Hermine zu haben.  
  
So fand er sich dann 15 Minuten später an einen Blut-Transmitter, neben seiner Freundin liegend und zusehend, wie sein Blut durch den Transformator in ihren Körper floss.  
  
Wieder einmal fühlte er die tiefe Liebe, die er für seine Freundin empfand, als er lächelnd einschlief.  
  
Als er dann am frühen Abend des nächsten Tages erwachte, wurde er als erstes geküsst, als ihm dämmerte, was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war. Stürmisch umarmte und küsste er seine Freundin, die ihm lächelnd ihr gemeinsames Kind in die Arme legte.  
  
„Danke, dass du mich liebst. Hier haben wir den Beweis unserer Liebe."Sie grinste, als sie weiter sprach, „unser Kleiner hier ist 53cm klein und wiegt beachtliche 3486Gramm. Madame Pomfrey sagt, wenn es dir besser geht, können wir in die große Halle zum Abendessen."  
  
„Sie...."Und bei diesem Satz musste Hermine ihre Tränen runterschlucken, „kümmert sich um Harrys Leichnam."  
  
Mit einem Mal wurde Draco wieder in die Realität gerissen, als ihm klar wurde, was vor der Geburt seines Sohnes geschehen war, allerdings wollte Draco noch ein wenig in dieser glücklichen, unbeschwerten Welt bleiben, die beide gerade erschaffen hatten. Ihre ganz eigene kleine Welt.  
  
„Wie nennen wir ihn jetzt eigentlich? Bleiben wir bei unserer Entscheidung? Klingt so hart für so ein winziges Kerlchen", fragte Draco seine Freundin, die ganz entzückt über das Bild war, welches sich bot. Ihr gemeinsamer Sohn und das erfreute Grinsen in Dracos Gesicht.  
  
„Findest du?"Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten und flüsterte leise vor sich hin. „Mephistopheles Cameo Nuri Beleth. Hm. Ich mag es. Ich überlege bloß gerade, wie wir ihn anreden. Ich kann so ein zartes Geschöpf nicht mit ‚Mephistopheles' anreden."Sie lächelte leicht und betrachtete ihren Sohn mit funkelnden Augen. „Mephi? Nuri?"  
  
Hermine legte sich in seine Arme, das Baby schützend und überlegte, „Ich glaube, Draco, das ist gut. Es gefällt mir. Aber lass uns den Nachnahmen vorerst weglassen. Immerhin sind wir nicht verheiratet. Wir werden später sehn, ob er Malfoy oder Granger heisst."  
  
Beide kuschelten sich noch ein wenig aneinander mit dem Baby im Arm und unterhielten sich darüber, wie ihre weitere Zukunft wohl aussehen würde.  
  
Später machten sie sich dann auf den Weg in die große Halle, nachdem sie das Baby bei Madame Pomfrey abgegeben haben. 
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Ich danke den lieben Reviewern!  
  
Star: Entschuldige bitte, ich hab deine review zu spät bemerkt und zu der Zeit war das Kapitel auch schon geschrieben. Tut mir Leid!  
  
finnae: Wow, schwer zu lesen, so ganz ohne Punkt und Komma g Trotzdem danke ich dir. Zwar ist dieses Kapitel nicht von mir, dennoch können ab jetzt alle wieder welche von mir erwarten (in unregelmäßigen Abständen, versteht sich)!  
  
Bea: Du hast sie ausgedruckt? Wow, das seh ich als ein riesen Kompliment an... danke!  
  
Meike: Wenn du es sagst... (:  
  
Soulsister : Ich danke dir! Schön zu hören.  
  
sweetannika: Natürlich (:  
  
Katy: Hm, dank meiner grenzenlosen Faulheit ging es nicht schnell weiter ): Ich hoffe inständig, dass sich dies nun ändern wird.  
  
Jessy Black: Daaanke! Deine Review hat mir ein amüsiertes Grinsen abverlangt (:  
  
cat- chan: Unspektakulär? Das ist es sicher... aber ich wollte es schnell hinter mich bringen und hatte keine wirklich guten Ideen. Naja, wat solls (:  
  
siusan: Na dann: Hier ist sie!  
  
Lady Romantique: Hm, ich dachte, ich hätte es alles recht langweilig beschrieben (;  
  
Susu : Du hast natürlich vollkommen Recht. Aber ich hab die ganze Schwangerschaftsplanung durcheinander gebracht ):  
  
Daisuke-chan: Ja, ich würde es auch schöner finden (; Aber Stephi macht das ganz gut (:  
  
xladymalfoyx: Doch, ich mahg Harry... aber es gehört nun mal zum Verlauf der Story (:  
  
Eva : ...sicher. 
>> 
>> **Next Chapter: following soon.**


	38. Der Krieg beginnt

> * * *
> 
> **A/N: **Ja, das Kapitel hätte früher fertig sein sollen.Aber in letzter Zeit war ich _wirklich _sehr beschäftigt und dann gibt es da noch diese kleine unschöne Schreinbblockade (Stephi, wo bist du?)... Nun gut, das Kapitel ist eigentlich noch nicht fertig, aber da ich euch nicht noch länger hinhalten wollte, habe ich es auseinander genommen, stelle jetzt den eher langweiligen Teil online und lasse euch bei einem netten Cliffhanger stehen. Toll, oder? Der Vorteil ist, dass der nächste Teil dafür länger sein wird (dieser ist ja verhältnismäßig kurz) und _hoffentlich _etwas spannender. Sagen wir einfach, dieser Teil dient als kleine Einleitung für bevorstehende Ereignisse. 
> 
> Hm, auch wenn dies keines meiner besten Kapitel ist, Reviews bin ich wie immer nicht abgeneigt... unten sind auch diesmal wieder meine Antworten auf die letzten Reviews zu finden.
> 
> Viel Spass und schöne Ferien ;)
> 
> Kathi
> 
> * * *
> 
> _If you need me I'll be here  
Half unconscious to escape my fear  
I can't take this I come unglued  
I might breakdown in front of you  
Necessary to medicate  
I'm not sleeping can't stay awake_
> 
> **Staind - Pressure**
> 
> * * *
>
>> **Kapitel 38 **
>> 
>> **Der Krieg beginnt**  
  
Eine Menschenmenge – riesig, schwarz und klagend. Eine Menschenmenge, wie sie nur selten zusammenkommt... nur zu bestimmten Anlässen. Dies war so ein Anlass.  
  
Zwei Wochen hatten der Zauberwelt genug Zeit gegeben, um von Harrys tragischem Tode zu erfahren – aus den entlegentsten Winkeln der Erde waren sie gekommen. Verbal verstanden sie sich kaum, doch gab es etwas, dass sie verband. Trauer. Hoffnungslosigkeit.  
  
Der Junge war ihre letzte Hoffnung gewesen. Wer, wenn nicht der Junge, der lebt, hätte sie von Voldemort befreien können?  
  
Niemals zuvor hatte Draco eine dermaßen große Melancholie gespürt, niemals zuvor hatte er mit einem Menschen gefühlt. Doch die Ausweglosigkeit der Trauernden verschonte auch ihn nicht.  
  
Tausende von Menschen, doch kaum einer weinte. Die Trauer war der Resignation gewichen – die Gesichter unter den schwarzen Kapuzen blickten trüb und leer hervor. Nichts konnte sie mehr retten. Ihre Welt war so gut wie verloren. Sicher stimmte das nicht ganz, aber Harry war der einzige Ansporn gewesen – ein kleines helles Licht im ewigen Dunkel. Nun war sogar dieses erloschen. Und mit ihm der Kampfgeist der Menschen.  
  
Hermine neben ihm hielt ihr kleines Kind fest an sich gepresst und weinte stumme Tränen. Es schmerzte Draco, sie so zu sehen. Sie sollte nicht resignieren. Nein, sie waren nicht verloren! Es gab noch Hoffnung, dem war sich Draco bewusst. Nur wie sollte er den Rest der Welt davon überzeugen...  
  
Harrys engste Bekannte schritten jeweils zu zweit an das offene Grab heran, warfen Blumen oder sonstige Dinge, die sie ihm mitgeben wollten, hinein und sprachen leise ihre Abschiedsworte.  
  
Molly Weasley klammerte sich weinend und schluchzend an ihren jüngsten Sohn, der seit Harrys Tod bloß noch abwesend wirkte – als habe man ihm ein Stück seines Lebens entrissen. Für immer.  
  
Ron sah sich verwirrt um. Fast schien es, als habe er die vielen Menschen erst jetzt wahrgenommen. Draco stand in seiner Nähe und so konnte er beobachten, wie sich seine Lippen immer wieder zu stummen Monologen formten. An Harrys Grab sprach er endlich laut aus, was er dachte. „Harry, ich weiss nicht, warum die das jetzt machen... sie denken, wohl, dass du tot bist. Aber wir kennen die Wahrheit, nicht wahr? Treffen wir uns heute wieder? Selber Ort, selbe Zeit. Okay Harry?"  
  
Nun war Draco an der Reihe, verwirrt dreinzuschauen. Waren Rons Worte metaphorisch gemeint? Oder... glaubte er tatsächlich, was er da von sich gab? Nein, er wollte jetzt nicht länger über Ron nachdenken. Dies war nicht die rechte Zeit dafür. Wahrscheinlich war es bloß der Schock, den Ron noch nicht überwunden hatte.  
  
Zwar hatte Draco es noch nicht laut ausgesprochen, da er fand, dass es sich irgendwie herzlos anhörte, doch war er heil froh, dass er nicht ganz so dumm gewesen war wie Harry, und Hermine bei Anbruch der plötzlichen Dunkelheit sofort ins Schloss gedrängt hatte. Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht, wie sein Vater zu sagen pflegte.  
  
Die Klagerufe und Jammerlaute verstummten, als Dumbledore sich anschickte, eine Rede zu halten.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> In letzter Zeit dachte Hermine oft über Ron nach. Drei Monate seit Harrys Tod und Ron hatte sich stark verändert. Er sprach kaum noch und wenn er es tat, dann waren seine Sätze zusammenhangslos oder an niemanden gerichtet. Schon oft hatte sie ihn erwischt, als er sich unbeobachtet fühlte und mit Harry sprach. Einmal hatte sie es gewagt, ihm vorzuschlagen, einen Termin bei einem Psychologen auszumachen. Seine Reaktion war verärgert, ja, fast zornig gewesen. Nun gut, irgendwie konnte sie dies verstehen...  
  
Lautes Babygeschrei riss die junge Mutter aus ihren Gedanken. Innerlich stöhnte sie genervt auf. Sie liebte ihren Sohn, natürlich tat sie das... aber er hatte sie nun schon so viele Nächte um den Schlaf (und manchmal auf den Verstand) gebracht, dass sie es nicht einmal mehr zählen konnte. Sie war nur zu froh, dass endlich Sommerferien waren.  
  
Draco zog sich dadurch aus der Affäre, dass er einen Ferienjob annahm. Selbstverständlich nichts, was ein „normaler" fast sechszehnjähriger Jugendlicher tun würde – nein, für Draco musste es natürlich ein mehr oder minder bedeutender Job im Ministerium sein. Wenn er davon erzählte, war Hermine oftmals an Percy Weasley zu dessen Glanzzeiten erinnert.  
  
Narcissa hatte Hermine zwar angeboten, ein Kindermädchen zu angagieren, jedoch lies Hermine sich die Versorgung ihres Kindes nicht nehmen.  
  
Als sie das Kinderzimmer betrat, hatte das Weinen bereits aufgehört und in einem Schaukelstuhl am Fenster saß Hermines Mutter Heather, wiegte den Kleinen und flüsterte leise beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr.  
  
Nuri schien in den Armen seiner Großmutter wieder eingeschlafen zu sein, so beschloss Hermine, die Tür geräuschlos zu schließen und in den großen Salon zu gehen, in dem sie auf Gesellschaft hoffte.  
  
Es war schier unglaublich, wie schwer ihr das Alleinsein seit Harrys Tod fiel. Wenn sie jedoch Gesellschaft hatte, dann war sie nicht gezwungen, über den großen Verlust ihres geliebten Freundes nachzudenken.. zu trauern, zu weinen und sich schlecht zu fühlen. Nein, Verdrängen war viel einfacher. Vielleicht nicht effektiv – aber einfach.  
  
Allerdings war Verdrängen wohl doch nicht so leicht, bemerkte Hermine, als sie die großen Türen des Salons schwungvoll öffnete und die gedämpften Stimmen Lucius Malfoys und seiner Frau Narcissa vernahm, die eindeutig über das letzte Treffen der Todesser sprachen.  
  
„Ah, Hermine", rief Lucius, als er sie wahrnahm. „Komm doch her und setz dich zu uns. Möchtest du Tee?" Er nahm eine teuer wirkende Porzellantasse aus dem Schrank, stellte sie zu den beiden bereits benutzten auf den gläsernen Kaffeetisch und machte Anstalten, ihr etwas einzugießen. Die Teekanne war allen Anschein nach leer. 
>> 
>> „Suki!", brüllte er in dem dominanten Ton, den er eigens für Bedienstete reserviert zu haben schien.  
  
Mit einem „plop" erschien die in eine kariertes Geschirrtuch gewickelte Hauselfe, machte einen Diener, bei dem ihre langen, schlackernden Ohren auf den Boden klatschten und fragte mit piepsiger Stimme, was ihr Meister von ihr wünsche. Dieser sah sie abfällig an, orderte eine frische Kanne Tee, setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel und würdigte das arme Geschöpf keines Blickes, als es mit einem „Sehr wohl, Meister" genauso plötzlich verschwand, wie es gekommen war.  
  
Hermine hatte gelernt, sich zurückzuhalten, was die Verteidigung der Hauselfenrechte anging seit sie auf Malfoy Manor lebte. Sie wünschte keine Schwierigkeiten mit den Eltern ihres Freundes und außerdem hatte sie eingesehen, dass die Hauselfen es wirklich größtenteils nicht anders wollten. Anscheinend war Dobby da eine Ausnahme.  
  
Kurz nach dem sie sich zu Lucius und Narcissa gesellt hatte, betrat auch Draco den Raum. Er wirkte blass und hatte in den letzten paar Wochen merklich an Gewicht verloren; nachts plagten ihn Fieberträume, jedoch hatte er Hermine ausdrücklich gebeten, niemandem davon zu erzählen. Gründe hatte er ihr keine nennen wollen.  
  
Auch Narcissa beäugte ihren Sohn kritisch und sagte behutsam: „Draco, wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
„Danke Mutter. Gut", antwortete er knapp uns setzte sich neben Hermine. Als er sah, dass es Tee und Kuchen gab, stand er wieder auf und wollte sich entsprechendes Geschirr aus dem Schrank holen.  
  
„Du siehst blass aus", bemerkte Lucius.  
  
Draco blieb stehen, überlegte kurz und erwiderte dann mit einiger Überwindung, als habe es ihm schon lange auf dem Herzen gelegen: „In letzter Zeit träume ich häufig von Voldemort. Ich sehe, wie er Menschen quält und tötet. In meinen Träumen spricht er zu mir und sagt, dass er das Ministerium bald einnehmen wird."  
  
Als Draco bemerkte, dass aller Augen voll unverholenen Entsetzens auf ihn gerichtet waren, schwante ihm, dass das die falsche Antwort gewesen war. Er entschloss sich, in Ohnmacht zu fallen.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Slydawn**: ... spamme in Zukunft bitte woanders. Danke.
> 
> **Cat:** Naja, 2 Monate... die letzten haben noch länger gebraucht. Ansonsten: danke dir (:
> 
> **Moin:** "_ich würde gerne wissen, wer denn jetzt der Verräter war. Wer war der Mensch der meinte Draco sei leichtsinnig zu sagen Hermine solle es für sich behalten?" _Meinst du die Szene im Krankenflügel? Dazu komme ich später
> 
> **Teufelsweib**: Ja, mit der Pünktlichkeit hab ichs leider nicht so ): Aber danke.
> 
> **Sailam:** Du scheinst Harry ja nicht sonderlich zu mögen
> 
> **Kaddü (?):** Cliffhanger mach weiter auf Folter spann
> 
> **Lil'Charlotte**: Hey, fände ich ja süß, wenn du das machen würdest Jaja, armer Harry... aber es musste sein, schließlich will unser süßer kleiner Lord ja die Weltherrschaft Unsinn schwafel
> 
> **Bea**: Danke (: Die Story wird auf jeden Fall zuende geführt, auch wenn es noch Jahre dauert oO
> 
> **Soulsister3000****:** Danke dir. Ich hoffe, dass ich es in Zukunft fertig bringe, längere Kapitel zu schreiben.
> 
> **Eva:** Ja, die Namen haben alle eine Bedeutung... hatte ich doch alles extra fett über dem letzten Kapitel aufgeschrieben oO
> 
> **Meike:** Danke... tut mir Leid, dass ich deiner Bitte nicht stattgeben konnte ):


	39. Böses Erwachen

**A/N: **_Wer rät, was mit Draco los ist? Hm? Das Kapitel geht hauptsächlich um ihn und die Folgen meines netten Cliffhangers. Mehr gibt es momentan glaube ich nicht zu sagen... hm._

* * *

**Qui e nuce nucleum esse vult, frangat nucem.  
**  
Wer den Kern aus einer Nuss essen will, soll die Nuss zerbrechen.  
  
_[Desiderius Erasmus Roterodamus, Adagia 2, 2, 9, 35]_

* * *

**Kapitel 39**

**Böses Erwachen**

* * *

„Mylord."

Die dunkle Gestalt kniete demütig auf dem Boden, umgeben von ihren langen schwarzen Gewändern, die sie eindrucksvoll und gefährlich erscheinen ließen, wenn sie nicht gerade auf dem Boden kauerte. „Mylord, ich habe Nachricht."

„Sprich, junger Goyle", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord ohne sich zu seinem Untergebenen umzuwenden. Er stand am hohen Fenster seiner gut versteckten Burg; draußen dämmerte es bereits und Voldemort beobachtete den langsamen Aufgang der Sonne mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. „Fast ironisch, meinst du nicht auch, junger Goyle? Die Sonne wird nicht mehr oft aufgehen... das Land wird die ewige Dunkelheit kennen lernen. Und sie werden mich anflehen." Ruhig nahm er ein Glas Rotwein in die Hand, welches neben ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Er nippte mit seinem lippenlosen Mund daran und betrachtete, wie die Sonne die Wolken orangerot färbte. „Sie werden mich anflehen, ihnen zu vergeben. Mich zu erbarmen. Aber dann ist es zu spät. Sprich, junger Goyle, welche Botschaft bringst du mir?"

Gregory Goyle erhob sich langsam, wobei seine dunklen Roben raschelten. „Euer Plan nimmt Gestalt an, Mylord. Draco Malfoy hat seinem Verräter von Vater heute von den Träumen erzählt. Wir sind noch nicht soweit, ihm Träume mit dem genauen Zeitpunkt unserer angeblichen Übernahme zu schicken, aber man glaubt ihm... Und Draco wird nicht mehr so schnell aus seinen Träumen erwachen. Lucius Malfoy wird alles in Bewegung setzen, Euch aufzuhalten, Mylord. Und während diese Trottel das Ministerium aufrüsten, haben wir schon längst an wichtigeren Punkten zugeschlagen." Er kicherte leise.

Endlich drehte Voldemort sich zu seinem jüngsten Diener um. Er lächelte, wenn man es so nennen konnte, denn sein Schlund verzog sich zu einer grotesken Grimasse. „Gut gemacht, Goyle. Und sorge dafür, dass Lucius Malfoy nichts von unseren Plänen erfährt, er soll nicht merken, dass wir um sein Doppelleben wissen. Er wird seine gerechte Strafe erhalten. Schon bald."

„Ja Mylord", erwiderte Goyle unterwürfig. Er drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen, drehte sich dann jedoch noch einmal um und zögerte. „Mylord?"

„Noch etwas, Goyle?"

„Warum töten wir Lucius nicht gleich? Warum der Umweg über seinen Sohn?"

Voldemort schien nicht erstaunt über die Frage. Einige Todesser, die in den Plan eingeweiht waren, stellten sie. Und er antwortete immer mit demselben Satz. „Qui e nuce nucleum esse vult, frangat nucem."

XXX

Draco erwachte, als helle Sonnenstrahlen seine Lider kitzelten. Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen und sah sich ein wenig benebelt um. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, letzte Nacht ins Bett gegangen zu sein – und dies war definitiv nicht sein Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor.

Der Raum war, bis auf einige Zimmerpflanzen, die wohl einen freundlichen Eindruck vermitteln sollten, in sterilem Weiß gehalten. Boden und Wand waren gekachelten und durch ein geöffnetes Fenster zu seiner Rechten konnte er die Geräusche eines Parkes hören: spielende Kinder, Menschen, die sich unterhielten, zirpende Vögel und gelegentlich einen Hund, der aufgeregt kläffte.

Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, war spärlich eingerichtet. Das Bett, in dem er lag, einige Topfpflanzen, ein kleiner hölzerner Tisch stand an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und daneben zwei Plastikstühle.

Ein kleiner Schrank schien in die Wand eingearbeitet und zu seinen Seiten befand sich jeweils eine Tür.

Draco stand problemlos auf und sah erst einmal aus dem Fenster. Mit seiner ersten Einschätzung hatte er anscheinend richtig gelegen. Ein Park. Nichts Besonderes für Draco. Das Gebäude, in dem er sich aufhielt, schien sich jedoch noch sehr lange und über viele Stockwerke zu erstrecken. Er schätze, dass er hier im fünften Stock war.

Er ging zu einer der beiden Türen, öffnete sie und entdeckte dahinter ein ebenso steriles Badezimmer. Dies hier schien definitiv St. Mungos zu sein. Zwar wusste er nicht, warum er hier war, aber irgendetwas musste passiert sein.

Dracos Erinnerung war wie ausgelöscht und langsam überkam ihn Furcht. Was, wenn es einen Überfall gegeben hatte und seiner Familie etwas passiert war?!

Er schloss die Tür ein wenig zu heftig und öffnete die nächste, die logischerweise der Ausgang sein musste.

Der Gang war menschenleer, so ging er einfach links entlang und hoffte, ein Ärztezimmer oder eine Treppe, die nach unten führte, zu finden.

Nichts dergleichen geschah. Der Korridor schien sich endlos lange zu erstrecken, ab und an bog er nach links oder rechts, aber Draco konnte nicht ausmachen, wo genau er sich gerade befand; die Türen waren allesamt abgeschlossen und auf sein Klopfen bekam er keine Antwort. Fenster gab es hier keine.

Draco fühlte sich wie in einem verwirrenden Traum gefangen. Ein paar mal zwickte er sich selbst in den Arm um sich zu beweisen, dass er wach war. Ihn überkam ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung und Panik und er fragte sich, ob er nicht einfach umkehren sollte, als er ein leises Geräusch hinter der verschlossenen Tür zu seiner Rechten vernahm. Etwas schien von innen an der Tür zu kratzen.

Angst überkam ihn, jedoch war dies das einzige Zeichen von Leben in diesem Gebäude und somit drückte er, ohne viel Hoffnung, die Türklinge herunter. Zu seiner Überraschung war der Raum nicht mehr verschlossen, wie einige Minuten zuvor.

Das Zimmer sah genau aus wie das, in dem er erwacht war; die Möbel waren ebenso platziert und als er aus dem Fenster sah, schien sich nicht einmal der Ausblick geändert zu haben. War es möglich, dass er, ohne es zu merken, im Kreis gelaufen war? Doch woher war das Kratzgeräusch an der Tür gekommen?

Weder eine Person, noch ein Tier war außer ihm in diesem Raum, also beschloss er, sich die Tür zu besehen und tatsächlich – Der Lack war mit im unteren Bereich an einigen stellen vom Holz gekratzt.

Draco versuchte vergebens, sich einen Reim daraus zu machen, als er eine schlanke Gestalt durch die Tür treten sah.

„Hermine?", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Er ging auf seine Freundin zu, wollte sie umarmen, sie fragen, was passiert war und was er hier tat – doch es war nicht Hermine, die vor ihm stand und ihn mit giftgrünen Augen ansah.

Die Person schien plötzlich die Gestalt zu wechseln, an Größe zu verlieren, bis sie nur noch die Maße eines Babys hatte und strampelt auf dem Boden lag.

Nuri weinte und lachte zugleich. Ein grausames Lachen, wie das, eines alten verbitterten Mannes.

„Hallo Daddy", sprach das Wesen mit einer unnatürliche hohen Stimme.

Draco traute seinen Augen nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was dort vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, aber er wusste, dass es nicht sein Sohn war. Er sagte nichts, denn seine Angst siegte über seine Stimme und am liebsten wäre er an der Kreatur, die erneut die Form wechselte und sich ihm als Lucius Malfoy präsentierte, vorbei gerannt, aber er war wie versteinert. Sein Herz raste und pochte wild in seiner Brust; der Puls schien immer weiter anzusteigen.

„Draco", sagte der falsche Lucius sanft. „Leg dich hin. Wir kümmern uns um dich. Wir kümmern uns um alles. Hab keine Angst. Du musst nie wieder in die Welt zurück."

„Wer bist du?", brachte Draco stotternd hervor und schaffte es, einen schritt nach hinten zu machen, um dem Wesen zu entweichen, dass mit seichten Bewegungen auf ihn zuging.

Die Form seines Gegenübers änderte sich wieder und in Draco kamen Erinnerungen hoch. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht hereinlegen lassen durfte. „Sag mir, wer du bist!", befahl er jetzt schon beherrschter.

„Aber siehst du das nicht?", fragte Ron Weasley. Ich bin du."

„Nein", stellte draco einfach fest. „Sag mir, was du wirklich bist. Was passiert hier?"

Rons Ebenbild lachte. Leise, aber ein Klang, bei dem sich Draco die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Es antwortete nicht, stellte stattdessen eine weitere Gegenfrage. „Was willst du, Draco?"

„Ich will Nachhause. Ich will wissen, was passiert ist."

Das Krankenzimmer um ihn herum verschwand und für einen Moment schien er in endlos weißer Sphäre fest zu hängen, dann spürte er plötzlich etwas Weiches unter seinen Füßen. Der Teppich auf dem Fußboden seines Zimmers auf Malfoy Manor. Die Szene wechselte und er fand sich im Salon der Villa wieder.

Draco war heilfroh und fühlte sich, als sei er aus einer besonders hartnäckigen Tagträumerei erwacht, denn um ihn herum herrschte geschäftiges Treiben; Hauselfen trugen Tabletts mit Teekannen und Kuchen und anderen guten Dingen herein, sein Vater saß am großen Tisch und las den Tagespropheten, während Narcissa die Hauselfen anwies, alles auf der bar abzustellen und Hermine sich mit ihrer eigenen Mutter, Heather, unterhielt, die den kleinen Nuri im Arm hielt und ihn hin und her wiegte.

Draco seufzte erleichtert auf und gesellte sich zu seinem Vater. Er setzte sich auf einen der soft gepolsterten Mahagoni-Stühle und blickte geradeaus auf den Service der Hauselfen. „Weißt du was, Vater", sagte er ohne wegzusehen. Mittlerweile konnte er sich kaum noch erklären, wovor er solche Angst gehabt hatte. „Gerade war mir, als sei ich in einer anderen Welt gefangen."Er lachte leise, amüsiert über seine eigenen Hirngespinste.

Lucius antwortete nicht. Er hatte seine Form inzwischen zu der Professor Snapes geändert. Draco fiel in Ohnmacht.

* * *

**Lalle**: Ja, diesmal mal etwas schneller. Welche Versprechen meinst du?

**weihnachtskeks3****: **Danke, das freut mich zu hören (: Ich finde deinen Nick irgnedwie süß -g-

**Bea: **Ja, mir ist sie - obwohl mir in letzter Zeit oftmals die Ideen felhen - auch sehr ans Herz gewachsen.

**Soulsister3000**: -g- Ich hoffe, du hast mittlerweiel auch Ferien... oder vielleciht hatetst du auch schon... wer weiss (:

**XLady MalfoyX**: Diesmal kannst du dich nicht beschweren, hat gar nicht so lange gedauert -hoff- Leider werde ich in nächster Zeit nur noch an dieser Story weiterschreiben, weil mir, wie man an den spärlichen Updates merkt, einfach die Zeit fehlt. Ich finde es schade, aber vielleicht eines Tages...


	40. Brotherhood

* * *

**A/N: **Ich werde immer schneller! Bin ganz stolz auf mich. Dieses Kapitel ist wieder ein wenig anvollständig, aber wie gesagt, es gehört auch eigentlich noch zum letzten dazu. Das Schreiben geht mir mittlerweile ein wenig schneller und einfacher von der Hand, obwohl in nächster Zeit einige Geschehnisse erfolgen, bei denen ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich sie Sinngemäß hinbekomme... Wollen wirs hoffen (:

Noch etwas; früher las ich immer mal in die Storys meiner werten Reviewer herein, heute fehlt mir die Zeit dazu. Sollte irgendjemand sich dennoch über ein Review von mir freuen, muss er das nur schreiben, dann nehme ich mir die Zeit (;

_Listen up, hear my words  
Your ignorance will be the drop  
The time is here, this is the end  
Choose your side, foe or friend  
Make it quick, and make it smart  
Or your life will fall apart  
So back up now, and take your fall  
Listen to your conscience call  
_

_Beseech - Manmade Dreams_

* * *

Kapitel 40

Brotherhood

An einem sonnigen Samstagmorgen im Privet Drive Nummer 4 saß die fast perfekte Vorstadtfamilie Dursley am Frühstückstisch in der adretten, sauberen Küche und lies sich Rührei mit Schinken schmecken.

Vater und Ehemann Vernon Dursley war mit seinem Leben vollends zufrieden – er hatte eine wunderbare Frau, einen tollen Sohn, einen gut bezahlten Beruf und ein dickes Auto. Ja, was wollte man mehr?!

Früher einmal war das alles anders gewesen. Damals hatte noch jemand in dem schicken Reihenhaus gelebt... ein Junge, dessen Name zumindest in _diesem _Haushalt seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr ausgesprochen wurde. Dieser Junge war Harry Potter.

Doch Harry war tot, wie Vernon sich immer wieder mit einem Lächeln vor Augen führte. Der Junge war ermodert worden – für Vernon, der gerade ein wenig Rührei in seinem übergroßen Schnauzer hängen hatte, war das nichts ungewöhnliches, hätte er selbst den Jungen manchmal doch am liebsten umgebracht.

Eine große Sorge weniger; er musste keine ungewöhnlichen Dinge mehr erklären, die um den Jungen und die Familie Dursley herum geschahen, er musste nie wieder in die furchtbar grünen Augen blicken, die ihn jedes Mal fast um den Verstand gebracht hätten. Nein, das war vorbei. Und er war froh.

Zu Harrys Beerdigung waren die Dursleys nicht erschienen, zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt gewesen, den Tod des Jungen zu zelebrieren.

Eine Welt ohne Harry – das hätten sie in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht zu hoffen gewagt.

„Reich mir mal die Milch", brachte Dudley rülpsend hervor.

Vernon lachte. „Ja, das ist mein Sohn", verkündete er stolz, als hätte Dudley ihm gerade von seinem fünften Doktortitel erzählt, und gab ihm die Milch.

Petunia sagte nichts, sie war in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich still. Manchmal schien sie direkt traurig, obwohl sie dies unter ihrer täglichen Maske der guten Ehefrau gut verbergen konnte.

Harrys Tod ging ihr ans Herz und dies mehr noch, als sie selbst es erwartet hätte. Aber der Junge war ihr letzter lebender Verwandter gewesen und dass nun sogar die letzte Erinnerung an ihre tote Schwester erloschen war, schmerzte sie ungemein, auch wenn sie dies niemals zugeben würde.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Lily und Petunia war nie sonderlich gut gewesen; tatsächlich hätte ein Außenstehender sogar vermutet, dass die Schwestern sich hassten... und trotzdem waren sie Familie und dies allein verband die beiden.

Petunia hatte es all die Jahre erfolgreich geschafft, den Tod ihrer Schwester zu verdrängen, aber jetzt kam alles wieder hoch und fast wünschte sie sich, Harry würde an die Tür klopfen ,sich entschuldigen, dass er nicht tot war und für den Rest des Sommers in seinem Zimmer verschwinden. So wie früher.

Und dann klopfte es.

Zaghaft zuerst, doch dann immer vehementer.

Petunia nahm an, dass sie sich das Klopfen bloß einbildete, jedoch stand Vernon grummelnd auf, murmelte ein „Wer ist das denn jetzt schon wieder!"und ging, um die Haustür zu öffnen.

Seine schweren Schritte hallten im Flur wieder, man hörte ihn die Tür öffnen und –

„Was zum...?! Gütiger Gott! PETUUUNIAAA!"

XXX

Draco lief weiterhin verzweifelt dunkle Korridore entlang, die sich zeitweise in ihm bekannten und unbekannte Straßen verwandelter, und war auch der Suche nach einem Weg aus dieser Misere heraus. Es gab niemanden, dem er trauen konnte, zu viele Gesichter erschienen ihm, die sich immer wieder veränderten, nichts schien hier anhaltend. Draco lief Gefahr, verrückt zu werden, er spürte eine große Ausweglosigkeit in sich aufkeimen, gemischt mit Verzweiflung und der zerschlagenen Hoffnung, ein Zeichen zu erhalten, ein Zeichen, dass ihm deutete, was hier vor sich ging.

„Hallo kleiner Bruder", zischte eine heisere Stimme hinter ihm, die nur sehr entfernt der Haydens ähnelte. Draco wollte sich nicht umdrehen, ihm war klar, dass dies ein weiterer Gestaltenwandler sein musste, aber er konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen, einen weiteren Versuch zu starten.

Sein Bruder stand mit verschränktem Armen und einem hinterhältigen Grinsen an eine dreckige, steinerner Mauer gelehnt und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Wie geht es dir, Draco?", fragte er, abermals mit dieser grässlichen Stimme, die Dracos Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ.

Draco antwortete nichts. Wozu auch, dachte er sich, denn auch dies war bloß eine Einbildung.

„Willst du nicht mit mir reden, Bruderherz?", bohrte Hayden und öffnete endlich die Augen, hinter deren strahlendem Blau sich etwas verbarg... etwas, dass Draco nie zuvor an seinem Bruder wahrgenommen hatte. Als Gefahr konnte man es deuten, noch eher jedoch schien es wie List und Tücke. Draco bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Du bist nicht echt", sprach der bereits sehr verwirrte Junge und setzte um einiges flehender hinzu: „Bitte lasst mich hier heraus. Wo bin ich? Ich kann das nicht mehr länger ertragen."

Hayden kicherte freudlos. „Lieber Bruder", sagte er. „Dies alles ist nicht real, da hast du Recht. Und wo du bist? Du bist Gefangener deines eigenen Kopfes. Und dies mit Sinn, das muss ich dir sagen. Wir mussten dich aus dem Weg schaffen... auf eine leidigere Weise als den erbarmenden Tod."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Dies alles machte keinen Sinn. „Wer seid ihr? Und was wollt ihr?"

„Wer wir sind?", wiederholte Hayden. „Nun, das kann ich dir verraten."

Abermals wechselte die Szenerie. Draco sah sich um und erblickte nichts weiter las grauen, kalten Fels. Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte er das das Meer rauschen. Eisig war es hier, düster und trüb. Sie schienen sich in einer Art Bucht zu befinden; ein klein wenig Salzwasser wurde von einem schmalen Pfad aus zu ihnen her gespült, wenn die Wellen den Stein trafen.

Draco und Hayden waren nicht mehr alleine; um sie herum standen, wie Draco schätzte, ungefähr zwanzig vermummte Gestalten in schwarzen Roben und mit herausstehenden weißen Masken auf den Gesichtern. Nicht ein einziger Todesser beachtete Draco und seinen Bruder, alle unterhielten sich angeregt, bis plötzlich das Dunkle Mal über ihren Köpfen erschien.

Binnen Sekunden befanden die Verhüllten sich auf ihren Knien, um ihrem Meister gebührend entgegenzutreten.

Draco erster Gedanke war, dass Lord Voldemort abgrundtief hässlich war. Er schauderte; fast konnte er verstehen, warum viele ihn derart fürchteten, dass sie sich ihm anschlossen, um seinen Zorn nicht zu spüren.

Hayden war nirgends mehr zu entdecken. Draco war mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass es sich bloß um ein weiteres seiner Hirngespinste handelte und entschloss sich, näher an die Todesser heranzutreten, um die Worte des Dunklen Lords vernehmen zu können.

Doch bevor Voldemort zu sprechen begann, verschwamm die Landschaft vor Dracos Augen und als die Schatten wieder Konturen bekamen, befand er sich wieder mit Hayden an dem Ort, den er vor weniger als fünf Minuten verlassen hatte.

„Verstehst du jetzt, kleiner Bruder?", fragte Hayden mit süffisantem Lächeln.

Draco schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht", sagte er. „Das alles ist nicht echt... woher soll ich wissen, was ich glauben soll? Hier ist alles surreal!"

Hayden öffnete, immer noch grinsend, den mund, um etwas zu erwidern, als aus dem Hintergrund eine Stimme sprach, die ihn selbst genauso zu überraschen schien, wie Draco.

„Finde den Weg aus deinem Kopf heraus", sagte Albus Dumbledore eindringlich, als er aus den Schatten trat. „Der Weg ist einfacher, als du denkst."

Hayden schien furios. „Halt die klappe, alter Mann", zischte er. „Du kannst ihm nicht helfen. Niemand kann das."

Dumbledore beachtete ihn nicht. „Gedenke meiner Worte, Draco. Amantes amentes."

Dann löste er sich auf.

Hayden war rot vor Wut. Ruckartig drehte er sich zu Draco um und spie seine nächsten Worte fast schon aus: „Auf welcher Seite stehst du, Bruder? Entscheide dich _jetzt_ und entscheide dich _schnell_, sonst kommst du nie aus dieser Hölle raus!"

* * *

**Bea:** _Das Ende wird tatsächlich bitter 'g'_

**Soulsister3000** _Na dann hoffe ich mal, du hattest einen schönen Urlaub (: Danke sehr._

**stella dubh**: _Du hast vollkommen recht. Ich bemühe mich ab und zu, aber Oftmals ist es mir bloß wichtig, schnell voran zu kommen, damit die Story nicht irgendwann aus hundert Kapiteln oder so besteht... Die Gefühle und Gedanken der Personen kommen leider häufig zu kurz. Ich hoffe, dass ich mich da etwas bessern kann (:_

**beckhamfan2** _'g' In diesem Kapitel bleiben alle stehn._

**Meike:** _Und ich hoffe, das war schnell genug (:_


End file.
